After a War
by scarline464
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the war. Hermione/Draco George/OC Harry/Ginny Luna/Neville and others. (The summary sucks but I can say the book is better, maybe, that's just my opinion but, anyway, enjoy! Side note: 700-5000 word chapters. WARNING: Some depression and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1 Book 1

Hermione stared at the ceiling of the leaky cauldron. She had rented a room, not knowing what else to do honestly. After Hogwarts she had planned on going to the ministry to start work but after the war between Voldemort and Harry, the ministry was trying to fix itself, fixing all the cracks and leaks. She almost went to the Weasley's but, after Fred's death, even Ron hadn't been seen in a few weeks. She felt bad for him, horrible even, but she felt worse for Harry. He felt so bad, even if Voldemort was evil, Harry still felt horrible for killing somebody. She looked at her arm for about the millionth time, _Mudblood,_ She sighed to her self and sat up. She looked at her arm for a while longer until a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She pulled her silver sleeve down to cover the scar on her arm.

"Come in!" She shouted. Harry walked in with Ron behind him. She shot out of her bed and hugged the boys.

"How are you 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"The better question is, how is your family?" Hermione asked. He looked at the ground and then back up at her.

"They still need more time. Ginny only left the house long enough to see Harry today. It was the only time id seen her smile since... Well since the battle." Ron said. Harry looked around the room a bit. Harry and Ron sat on the bed.

"So," She started. "why are you guys here?" They looked at each other then at her.

"We were trying to decide what we were going to do with the rest of our lives the other day." Harry started.

"And we thought that... Maybe..." Ron continued.

"For goodness sake Ron!" Hermione shouted, getting a bit too anxious. She missed her friends and was a bit overly happy to see them for the first time in a while. Harry she had seen a few times since the war but Ron, she really missed Ron.

"We thought we could continue our last year of Hogwarts. Maybe after that the ministry will be open again." Harry finished for Ron. Hermione stared at the two for a moment.

"The battle interrupted our last year, and, we don't have anything else to do." Ron stumbled around his words. Hermione smiled at the thought of curling up in the library with a good book. She smiled at the thought of eating at the great Gryffindor table again. She smiled at the thought of sitting in the common room or in the dorm. Then she lost her smile at the fact that Hogwarts was destroyed. Books burning, blood staining the stairs, so many people hurt or worse. Tonks, Remus, Fred, they all gave their lives, along with so many more. She tried not to cry.

"How?" She whispered. "Hogwarts is destroyed." She looked between her friends.

"Haven't you seen the news 'Mione?" Ron asked. "They've worked their bloody butts off re-building it!" Ron looked at Hermione and then at Harry, who nodded. Hermione felt herself smile, even if it was just for Harry and Ron's sake.

"You guys better not be lying!" She yelled. She walked over to the bed. Harry shook his head.

"Its there Hermione, Hogwarts is back." Harry said. She leaped forward and landed on both boys, knocking them over. The three laughed and tried to sit up. There was a knock on the open door. Hermione was still facing the wrong way. The door was out of her viewing range.

"Harry brought someone." Ron blurted out. He sounded more annoyed than ever. Hermione finally found her way and looked at the door. Draco Malfoy stood there. The Malfoys had abandoned their 'dark lord' and ran back into hiding. It didn't take long for the ministry to find them, Lucius was sent to Azkaban right away but Draco and his mother had a fair trial. Harry had told the judge about what Draco and his mother had done to help them along the way. Draco never did anything truly wrong, he was just in the wrong family. His mother had lied for Harry, she only wanted to keep her son safe. Lucius seemed to care for Draco but not enough to keep him away from Voldemort. Hermione shot a glare at Harry.

"He's technically innocent Hermione!" Harry whispered. "He was forced to be a death eater." Hermione returned her gaze to the man in the doorway.

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione said. She stood up and nodded slightly.

"Granger." He simply said. She looked at Ron and tried to talk to him silently. Of all the things magic could do, why not telepathy? He shrugged, not knowing what she was trying to say. She looked back at the Malfoy standing in her doorway. His silvery-blue eyes stared at the top of the doorframe and his white-silver hair was combed but stray hairs stood on end while others spiked sideways and all around. He wore dark jeans and a grey T-shirt. Hermione turned her gaze to Harry and she tried to talk to him silently since Ron was too much of git to understand anything. Harry looked back at her with a look that said, _does he really look evil to you?_ she looked at him and almost rolled her eyes. She looked at Draco and turned back to Harry, _he looks evil enough to me!_ she tilted her head a bit to emphasize her motion. Ron seemed to get bored of the silence and interrupted Hermione and Harry's eye conversation.

"So are we just going to sit around all day?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him. He raised his hands in defence. "Bloody hell, I didn't want death glares from everyone! I'm just bored!" He yelled. Harry laughed a bit and soon Hermione joined in. Draco stood silently in the doorway and watched the trio. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione laugh, a bit confused himself.

"Those weren't death glares Ron!" Hermione said.

"Mine was." Draco mumbled. Hermione looked at Harry again, _evil much?_ she asked. He looked at her and tilted his head a bit, _dramatic much?_ she gave him the real death glare. Did he just call her dramatic? She wasn't dramatic! She just took things very seriously! More seriously than him apparently.

"Is that a death glare?" Ron asked, his voice a bit frightened. The sound of both the boys in front of her swallowing hard filled her ears. She wanted to laugh just at how frightened they were of her. At the same time it hurt that her friends were frightened of her. She looked between the two boys and her gaze softened, maybe a bit too much because Harry looked up.

"You OK?" He asked. Hermione nodded so fast her head hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said after she rubbed the back of her head a bit. She turned around and went for the door. She forgot the Draco was there and rammed into him.

"Watch it Mudb-Granger!" He told her. She looked at him, she couldn't move her gaze if she tried, he corrected himself? Why not just call her the Mudblood she knew she was? Had he actually changed? She didn't care, right? He was the one- and still the one to call her names every time he looked at her, he was the one that made fun of her every chance he got. He just had the chance, why didn't he take it? Why would he call her Granger when he could've called her Mudblood? She tried to push the thoughts and questions out of her head but more kept flooding in. He raised a brow and looked at her impatiently as she stood there silently. She snapped back into reality and shoved past him.

"Hermione!?" Ron yelled from inside the room. She ignored him and ran down the stairs and walked out onto the streets. She looked around at all the witches and wizards running around and talking about the coming new year. Snow fell slowly from the sky and landed on her hair. She couldn't help but smile at the nice cool and welcoming air. She turned and started walking, hoping to get lost in the crowd where nobody could find her. She started to walk around and try not to shove through the crowd but to maneuver around them without bumping into them. She succeeded for a while until...

"Are you Hermione Granger?" Somebody asked and suddenly everyone was on her.

" **The** Hermione Granger?" Somebody else asked.

"Your Harry Potters friend right?"

"You helped with the battle against you know who!"

"Can you tell us more?" So many questions flooded at her at once she could barley hear them all. She had landed in these situations multiple times but never this bad. She pointed somewhere across the street and shouted.

"Is that Harry Potter!?" She said as loud as she could. She hated using Harry's name to get people away from her but she had already tried everything, spells, other famous wizards, everything. People turned and ran to see if he was getting away. She sighed and looked back at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron and Harry were in the doorway and were struggling against crowds of people. She used this to her advantages. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She walked into the nearest place with a fire and used floo powder to get herself to Hogwarts. She didn't have long before Harry, Ron and maybe even the Malfoy caught up with her. She didn't want to just be the girl who helped the hero Harry Potter save the day. She shook her head and went the the headmistresses office. She couldn't not talk to anyone forever.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded.

"Harry and Ron told me that Hogwarts was rebuilt and that classes were starting again." She said a bit quickly.

"Yes, the school is re-opening, and we are starting to re-gather our students. I can add you to the list, but there is a catch." McGonagall looked at her desk and wrote a name on a piece of paper. Then she tried not to look up at Hermione by scribbling on another piece of paper.

"What's the catch?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Everyone has to go through the sorting hat again." McGonagall said softly. Hermione looked at the picture of Dumbledore behind her desk on the wall and waved. The man in a picture waved back. She looked back down at the professor.

"Why?" She tried to ask calmly but the annoyance in her voice was clear.

"Because people have changed." McGonagall said simply.

"Is there a chance that we'll all end up in the same houses?"

"Yes, as long as the hat believes you still deserve to be in that house."

"What if I get Slytherin?" Hermione asked, almost of reflex. She couldn't imagine the horror of being a Slytherin. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, anything but Slytherin. She closed her eyes and waited for the headmistresses answer.

"It is possible my dear, but, if you do, Slytherin will have received a great witch." McGonagall said, she seemed just as upset as Hermione on the matter.

"I'm sorry, I cant be here right now." Hermione said, she used the floo powder to get back. Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight. She walked quickly back to the Leaky Cauldron and climbed the stars to her room. She looked in the doorway and her friends were gone, so was the Malfoy. She walked inside the room with her wand in hand, it had become normal that she drew her wand before entering rooms without crowds, she hated herself for it, it just reminded her over and over that the war had changed her. More than she cared to admit. She pushed thoughts out of her head as she walked into the room. She put her wand away after she made sure the room was clear. Still empty. She lifted her sleeve and stared at the scar. What would she do as a Slytherin? How would she ever make it? All the Slytherins were bound to make fun of her.

"I win." A voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around, how had she missed him? He was standing in the corner of the room. She was too surprised and confused to hear what he said.

"What?" She asked, he smirked in the usual, what she would call evil smirk.

"I won, Weasley and Potter made me stay here so if you came back I could flare them or something. I found you before they did." He said it as if was a bad thing but the way he smirked, just, confused her.

"I found you." She corrected.

"No you didn't, you couldn't see me." He said coolly. Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Nobody knew spells she didn't, she wouldn't allow it!

"A simple spell we learned in third year." He said. She sighed. How did she not remember that!? It was so simple! Wait, he was paying attention during classes? She always thought he was chatting with his friends nonstop.

"Why didn't you call me Mudblood?" It was the first thing that popped in her head and she didn't think at all before saying it. Now she regretted it. She regretted coming back to her room, for going to Hogwarts, for everything that popped into her head at the moment but she pushed those thoughts away and focused on the here and now.

"I'm trying not to be thrown in Azkaban with my father." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but his eyes, they never showed emotion but when it came to his parents, his eyes showed fear, pain, so much regret. She played the part and rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

"The truth Draco." She ordered. He stood up straighter.

"Oh, my first name, I'm honored Granger." He said and took a small bow. She rolled her eyes again, this time for real, with him tended to get dizzy with how many times she rolled her eyes.

"Draco!" She yelled.

"Fine! I am trying to prove that I am a good person and calling you Mudblood isn't going to help me!" He stumbled around his words and questioned himself. Hermione had never seen a Malfoy stumble on words before, at least not that she could remember. She didn't say anything. He wanted to prove himself? "Granger." He addressed her. He walked out of the room and left her sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2 Book 1

Hermione sat on the bed in her rented room. What was Draco doing? Not that she cared, she still didn't care, right? Was he getting Ron and Harry? She should tell them about the sorting hat. She looked at her arm again and brushed her fingers along the word. It had become a habit that she didn't even try to break. That witch still haunted her dreams, some times Harry and Ron were there too, getting tortured along with her. Some times it a Lucius or Draco himself that did the torturing, once Voldemort had tortured her and she always tried to forget it. None were as bad a Bellatrix herself though. She told her horrible things, things she couldn't forget if she used magic. A tear from her eye fell as she remembered the words. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over it again but she had broken that promise so many times that she didn't even care anymore.

"That war didn't break me, it made me stronger." She mumbled to herself. She tried to believe it but something always proved her wrong. How could she go back to Hogwarts? Even if she was put back in Gryffindor, and all her friends got back in, would she ever feel normal again? How could she be normal? She was a witch, witches weren't normal. Muggles were. They could live life without worry of curses being cast on them or a spell going wrong and hurting someone. She looked at her suitcase against the wall. Muggles didn't have to make their parents forget them so they would be safe. She missed her parents so much. She had tried to give them back their memories but it didn't work. She let tears fall from her eyes and the room fill with the sound of sadness. The air felt like water and breathing almost wasn't possible. It felt like the world wrapped its hands around her neck and wouldn't let go. She buried her face in her bent knees and tried to make herself stop crying. A hand was on her right shoulder, then another on her left. She looked up and her favorite people in the world sat beside her. She grabbed both of them at once and hugged them for as long as they would let her.

"Blimey 'Mione! I'm trying to breathe!" Ron said after she started to squeeze them harder.

"Sorry." She blurted out before letting go of the two. They both rubbed their necks and smiled at her.

"Miss us much?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed and nodded, then she remembered what McGonagall said.

"I went to Hogwarts." She blurted out before thinking.

"What'd ya do?" Ron asked. It wasn't the question she expected, she thought there might be a why or you left us to go there? She tried to find the words she wanted.

"McGonagall said that we have to go through the sorting hat again. We could end up in different houses." Hermione said. It came out wrong, it was supposed to answer the question and tell them about the sorting hat.

"Are you telling me, Granger could be Slytherin, Weasley could be Hufflepuff, Potter could be Ravenclaw, and I could be Gryffindor?" Draco asked, everyone shivered at the thought. He stood in the doorway again, staring at her arm with the scar. She pulled her sleeve over the scar and looked at her friends.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Hermione said after everyone imagined it for a bit.

"Or we could all just return to where we belong?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. He walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Bloody hell, its like being a first year again." Ron said. Harry looked at the ceiling, probably remembering their first year. Hermione looked around. It seemed like something always happened at Hogwarts for them, not much for everyone else but for them. She knew from the start that things would be different with the all-so-famous Harry Potter going to Hogwarts but, now that she looked back at everything, it seemed like not only did he change the school, he changed the world. Hermione shivered at the thought of the entire world bending because of one person.

"Do you think the hat will put us back in our original houses?" Harry asked after a long silence filled the room and quickly evacuated when he spoke.

"McGonagall said the entire reason that we have to do it again is because we're new people." She told everyone. Ron groaned.

"We're not that different." Ron said, stretching the word -that- a bit too far.

"We are Ron. We've all changed, whether its for better or for worse is up to us." Hermione said, she stood up and went to the corner of the room.

"Why don't we try it then?" Harry asked.

"Try what?" Draco asked.

"We should become the opposite of our self and see just how much we've changed." Harry said excitedly.

"You sure?" Ron asked. "Seems weird to have Malfoy as the kind one and 'Mione as the bad girl." Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought but she would look great in a bad girl outfit. She started thinking about how she could do it.

"No." Draco said flatly.

"Yes!" Hermione said happily. "Lets all go shopping!" She was never excited for shopping unless it was for school stuff but the thought seemed cool enough.

"Granger." Draco warned. She grabbed as many hands that she could. She had Ron and Harry's hand held firmly into her right hand and Draco's hand in her left. She pulled them outside and looked at what shop to go to first.

"We should split into groups, who wants Draco?" Hermione asked. She let go of Harry and Ron's hands.

"Not it!" Harry called.

"Nope!" Ron called.

"Seriously guys?" Hermione asked.

"Really? I'm right here!" Draco said.

"Lets go." Hermione said. Harry and Ron smiled and walked off to whatever shop they wanted. She realized she was still holding his hand and quickly let it go. This was going to suck, but she smirked and had a idea. It took forever but she brought him to a Muggle mall.

"Granger? Where is this?" He asked as they walked in the door and the smell of food court food and the sound of people talking and Music filled the air.

"Don't use your wand Malfoy, we're in the Muggle world." She said quietly. He looked at her both in shock and rage.

"Why would you bring me to the shopping place of Muggles!?" He asked. She smiled.

"To teach you a few things about muggles and, its fun to shop at the mall." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the first store she could see.

"Mall? What a weird thing to call a group of stores." He mumbled, mostly to himself. Hermione laughed. Wait, did she just laugh, at something Draco said? She looked at him for a minute, he was trying to look like what he thought was a muggle but was failing miserably. He looked like a grumpy kid that hadn't gotten what he wanted for Christmas. She tried not to laugh again. He looked around and then turned to her when she tried not to laugh.

"Whats wrong with you, Granger?" He asked. She looked up at him again.

"Your trying to fit in too hard." She looked around the store they were in and spotted something. "So, were supposed to be looking for anything that is the opposite of you." She asked herself but he answered.

"I guess, so we're going to have to find something really ugly." He said and smirked. She rolled her eyes and picked up the outfit she saw. She made him try it on in the fitting rooms and pretend to be a model, after she explained what a model was.

"Do 'Models' really do this?" He asked as he walked to her, spun around and walked back to the fitting room. She was trying desperately not to laugh. If she had a phone she would take pictures and send them to Harry and Ron but the didn't really have phones either. Eventually they were done shopping for him and went to another store. Hermione picked a outfit that she would absolutely hate, because, well, she was turning into her opposite self.

"You sure about this Granger? This is a bit more 'bad girl' than even I expected you to go." He said. She tilted her head at the outfit and nodded. He shrugged and they went to the fitting rooms. He sat on the bench and waited for her to play model. She came out in the outfit and he dropped his bag. She had a dark red tank top, a black leather jacket, black boots, a choker necklace, pitch black jeans, and she had a few dark red bracelets on her wrist.

"So? Look like something id never wear?" She asked, she spun around. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"Umm, yeah," He seemed to have trouble talking. "Yes, y-you'd never wear that." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Are we done now?"

"Yeah, we can go, after..." she started.

"Granger! I'm done! I don't like shopping in-" He lowered his voice "Muggle stores." he finished.

"We're not shopping, we're done with that."

"Then what are we doing? Please tell me its going back to your friends!" He begged.

"Lunch, are you not starving?" She asked. "The mall has some horrible food so I know a place not too far from here that we can go to."

"I thought we we're going to eat later, back with your friends?"

"Their your friends too now Draco, and no, we can eat here, its fine." She paused and looked at the sleeve covering her scar. "Don't want to eat with a Mudblood?" She asked quietly. He stood up.

"That's not it!" He said quickly. She looked at him with disbelief. He grabbed her arm and she paid for what they bought. He watched her pay with a form of currency that he had never seen. She tried not to earn questions from the cashier about how Draco was staring at the money in her hand as if it was a alien by stomping on his foot slightly. He remain silent but he defiantly gave her a horrible glare. The cashier looked at him and tilted her head slightly.

"Are you ok sir?" She asked. Draco ignored the woman and continued to give Hermione the glare. She tried to come up with an excuse to make it look like he wasn't a murderer.

"This is my boyfriend and he let me use his money today and I guess I spent a bit too much. Its fine though." Was the first thing she came up with. The cashier rolled her eyes.

"Men." She mumbled. Hermione nodded. She looked at Draco, he no longer was angry at her, he looked surprised and shocked at the same time. She smiled at him and tried to make it seem more realistic.

"Thank you for letting me use some of your money-" She had to pinch her arm to make herself say it "Sweetie." She pinched her arm again. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Then she turned back to the cashier and smiled. Did she seriously just do that!? She almost pinched herself again. She didn't want to look at Draco. The cashier handed her a bag and told her to have a good day.

"Thank you, and we will." She said back. They walked out of the store, then left the mall. They walked along the sidewalk in silence.

"So, umm, where's this place you said you wanted to eat at?" He asked.

"Just down the road a bit more." She said. Rain started to fall slowly on the already snowy area.

"This is going to turn to ice."

"Well yes, great job, now, next question, what happens when its hot?" She asked sarcastically. He let out what seemed to be a small growl.

"I meant, me and you are both holding bags and one of us is going to slip and break our neck!" He said.

"I think we're fine Malfoy."

"Finally! Back to my last name! Its weird having you call me Draco." He said. She sighed and walked into the parking lot of Mc. Donald's. He looked up at the large golden M.

"Mc. Donald's? What kind of place is this?" He asked. She almost laughed again.

"One of the most famous fast food places in the world." She said. They walked inside and she ordered two cheeseburgers. He sat at a table. She sat across from him and they put their bags under the table.

"Muggles are weird." He mumbled as he looked around. She couldn't help but laugh. "What Granger?"

"Muggles would call us weird." She told him and continued. "Some think magic is cool, others are scared, most are angry." She looked at the table. Two neatly wrapped burgers, one large box of fries, and two large drinks were put on the table.

"Thank you." Draco said. They guy nodded and walked back behind the counter. He looked at the food.

"This, is a normal cheeseburger. They have them at Hogwarts but they're not the same." She said. She unwrapped hers and his, then she slid his over to him. She picked it up and took a bite. She waited for him to do the same. He crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"My father says-" He started.

"What your father says about muggles doesn't matter anymore. Take a bite." She said. He looked at her for a minute then back down at the burger. He picked it up and took a bite.

"There, happy?" He paused for a moment then picked the burger back up and devoured it. She laughed and ate her burger at a normal pace. A few of the other people in the area chuckled and laughed when they glanced over to the crazy white-haired boy that ate like he had never eaten before.

"Yes, very happy, thank you." She said after he finished the burger. He pointed at the fries.

"Those taste as good as the burger?" He asked.

"Sure, but they taste better with ketchup or BBQ." She slid both sauces to him. She grabbed a fry and dipped it in the ketchup. He took a fry and tried it plain. Then he tried it with the two sauces. She had to get a few fries for herself before he grabbed them and started eating them faster than the burger. He looked at the soda and then at her.

"What about that?"

"That is coke." She said. She grabbed the drink and sipped it. He picked his up slowly, and sipped it. She laughed again and tried not to spit her drink all over him. She didn't know how he drank it so fast but he got so many refills, he may have cleaned out all the sodas from the machine. She decided to buy one more thing.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she stood up.

"I'm going to get something else, wait here." She said. She walked to the counter and as she waited for the guy to walk up she watched Draco sit at the table, smirking as usual and waiting for her to come back.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked, she turned to him and nodded.

"Two chocolate milkshakes please." She put a stack of money on the counter. "And that's for all the soda he drank." The guy nodded gratefully and took the money. He made the two shakes and brought it to her. She grabbed them, thanked the guy and sat at the table.

"I thought they were out of soda." He said, looking at the cup it was kept in.

"These, are milkshakes." Hermione said. She smiled and handed it to him. He took and sip and sucked on the straw quickly.

"Bloody hell Granger. What did you do to it?" He asked as he rushed his hand to his head. She laughed.

"That is called a brain freeze, its when you drink something cold too fast." She explained. She sipped from her own and laughed again as he put the cup down and slid it away.

"I don't like those." He said.

"Sip it slowly Draco." She said. She continued to drink hers. He hesitantly grabbed the shake and sipped it slowly.

"Ok," He admitted. "That's better." She smiled and looked outside at the sun setting. She gasped.

"Ron and Harry are going to think you murdered me and ran off." She said rather loudly. People looked at her, both worried and angry that their evening was interrupted.

"Granger, keep your voice down, the muggles." He said quietly. She grabbed his arm and as many bags as she could carry and they found their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. By the time they got there the sun was gone and the moon had taken its place. She sighed and climbed the floors to her room. She opened the door. Harry was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, he looked different. Ron stood by the chair and laughed as Hermione and Draco entered with bags everywhere.

"Great job." Ron said. "You bought the entire store."

"No, we bought some of many stores at the mall." Draco said.

"The mall? You went all the way back to were muggles lived to go to the mall?" Harry asked.

"Looks like we did, now everyone get changed, I want to see everyone's new look." She said. She grabbed a bag and got a outfit from it. She went to the bathroom and changed. Harry knocked at the door.

"We're all done, hurry up." He said.

"You guys used magic didn't you?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ron asked. "Malfoy didn't though, oddly, you took him to the muggles and broke him didn't you 'Mione?"

"Fine!" Hermione said. She grabbed her wand and did her outfit. She walked out and everyone stared at her for seconds, then minutes, then what seemed like forever. She had the outfit she tried on first at the store on with Black hair, deep red lip stick, and make-up. Draco had the outfit she chose for him. A blue t-shirt and denim jeans. Ron had dark back jeans and a red hoodie. Harry had contacts, dark jeans, and a green flannel shirt.

"Wow." Harry eventually said. Ron and Harry eventually looked at something else.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. He snapped back into reality and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" She asked. He nodded.

"Just weird to see somebody that was-" He cut himself off.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Book 1

Everyone looked at each other for a while. Other than Draco, he was standing in a corner staring at the floor. Hermione looked at herself in a mirror on the wall. She hated that look. The hair, everything. She didn't want to be anywhere near Muggle right now, she grabbed her wand and blinked herself back into her normal outfit.

"Bad idea." She said. She looked around, Harry and Ron had already changed back with their wands. They let out a sigh of relief and Harry put his glasses back on.

"Bloody hell, that was horrible." Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Well, we haven't changed much at least. We have decent chance at getting back into our houses." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Speaking of houses, we should pack." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later 'Mione." Ron said. She hugged him and Harry. Draco emerged from the corner.

"What else do muggles do?" He asked quietly. At first she thought he was joking but when she looked at him, he looked serious.

"Lots of things, they go to movies, watch TV at home, go to the park." She trailed off and remembered going to the park with her parents and snuggling up on the couch to watch a good movie. Or accidently throwing the popcorn her mom made in the air during the scary parts of a horror movie. She forgot she wasn't alone and a tear fell from her eye.

"Granger?" Draco asked. She wiped her eyes quickly and turned to face him.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice cracked unexpectedly.

"You ok? Should I get Potter and Weasley?" He asked. "They couldn't have gotten far."

"No, I'm fine. I-I just miss my parents." She said. She turned to her bed with the suitcase and put a few more outfits in. She glanced at him, she expected him to look at her like she was weak, like he usually did, but he actually looked the same way she did.

"My parents are in Azkaban." He said. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. She backed away from him almost immediately.

"Sorry, Ron and Harry have the emotional range of a teaspoon." She said. She wiped her eyes and cheeks again. He walked out of the room without saying anything. She nodded to herself and turned to her suitcase. She sat on the bed. Did a mudblood just hug a pureblood? Why did she though? Why would he just walk out without saying anything? She used magic to send her suitcase flying across the room to land on a chair. She fell back on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

She was at Hogwarts. She smiled and sighed of relief that she wasn't haunted by the Malfoy Mansion. She looked around, not a single student or even teacher was seen down any of the halls. She walked to the Great Hall, still empty. A house elf appeared in front of her.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger mustn't go to Hogwarts!" Dobby said quite loudly.

"Why? Dobby how are you... alive?" She looked down at the house elf in front of her and tried not to cry.

"I'm not alive miss Granger but I still have the ability to contact you through dreams." Dobby smiled and hugged her leg. She knelt down and hugged the house elf fully.

"Now, why cant I go to Hogwarts?" She asked after Dobby let go of her. She remained kneeling.

"You will be in grave danger, don't ask Dobby how but don't go to Hogwarts this year." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"When you told Harry not to go, he went anyway and he's fine Dobby."

"He wouldn't have been Miss Granger. He had much luck. The boy who constantly conquered death." Dobby said.

"I'm sorry Dobby but, I have to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said. Dobby hugged her again.

"If you must Miss Granger." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

She sat up quickly and looked around. Still in the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed, half of fear and half of relief. She stood up out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her suitcase, she was starting classes on Monday. She looked at the ceiling and tried to remember what day it was. Saturday? Yeah, it was Saturday. She picked up her bag and suitcase. She walked down stairs and paid for her room. She walked down the snowy sidewalk and tried not to act like a kid. She really baddy wanted to drop her bags and jump around in the snow. She wasn't going to. Don't do it, she kept telling herself. Your grown up now! You don't play in the snow! A ball of snow and ice hit her shoulder. She shrieked and looked where the snowball came from. Ron.

"Ron! Seriously!?" She yelled.

"Come on 'Mione! We don't have to be at Hogwarts for a few more hours!" Ron yelled back. Another snowball flew from another direction.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled again.

"You used to love snowball fights!" Harry yelled. Two more snowballs hit her. She pulled out her wand and teleported her bags to the front gate of Hogwarts. She ran behind a pile of snow.

"They want a snowball fight?" She asked herself. "I'll give them one." She used her wand to form the snow into a dome. She started making snow into snowballs and launched them out of a window of her dome.

"A dome? Oh your on!" Harry yelled. A snow castle formed over Ron and Harry. Snowballs flew both ways.

"This is two against one, how are you winning?!" Ron yelled. Hermione laughed and launched her snowballs quicker and with more energy then before. She knocked Harry over, then Ron slipped while trying to get more snow for snowballs.

"I win!" Hermione yelled.

"No you don't." Ron said.

"And why is that?" She folded her arms and watched him get up.

"Because, we have backup." Ron said. A snowball hit the back of her head. She turned slowly. Draco had taken her dome and all the snowballs in it.

"Malfoy!?" Hermione yelled as she was pelted with snowballs until she fell back. She looked up as the three boys surrounded her. Harry helped her up.

"Sorry Granger." Draco said. She punched his shoulder and he winced, "You don't have to punch me!" He yelled.

"You didn't have to steal my dome!" She yelled back.

"All is fair in snowballs fights." Ron reminded her.

"I don't care! I never wanted a snowball fight! I wanted to go back to Hogwarts and-" Hermione started.

"Read in the library?" Harry asked. She looked at him and then at her hands.

"Well, I wanted to have hot chocolate too, not just read." She mumbled.

"You read too much Granger." Draco said.

"You-" She couldn't think of a good come-back.

"I what?" He teased.

"Shut up Draco." Hermione hissed. She walked back up to the sidewalk. The guys followed her.

"What'd you do with your bags?" Ron asked.

"Sent them to Hogwarts, what'd you do with yours?" Hermione asked.

"The same thing." Harry said. Everyone walked silently for a while.

"Do you think they'll still have Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Probably not." Harry said quite upset about the matter.

"You'll have other things to do. Like try and live when you end up with a Malfoy in your dorm." Hermione said happily.

"You think I'll get Gryffindor?" Draco asked. She stopped walking and turned to the three boys behind her. Ron looked more upset to share a room with Draco than Harry, but Harry saw the good in Draco.

"I think if any of the four of us is going to change houses, it'll be me or you." She told Draco.

"Why would you change houses?" Ron asked. Draco seemed a bit happy at the thought of being in Gryffindor. Even for someone that enjoyed being a Slytherin for so long.

"Gryffindor values Bravery, Daring, nerve, and chivalry, while Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, and loyalty, Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit, Slytherin values itself with ambition, cunning and resourcefulness." She said. All three of the boys nodded.

"You'd go well with all the houses." Draco said.

"Is that a compliment Draco?" Hermione teased.

"Shut up Granger." Draco said. He started walking again. Ron sighed. The three tried to catch up with Draco. Hermione regained the lead until they reached a place with a fire. They floo powdered into Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at the familiar halls. They did a great job rebuilding the place.

"Draco Malfoy." Someone from behind them said.

"Theodore Nott." Draco said. He turned around and fist bumped his friend.

"Why you hanging with Potter and his sidekicks?" Theo asked. Draco looked at Ron and Hermione, then turned back to Theo.

"They're not his sidekicks." Draco threatened. Hermione shivered, the man that had tried to have them killed was defending them. She closed her eyes and every time he called her Mudblood or worse flashed by. She opened her eyes and tried not to think about it anymore.

"Wow, what a war does to people." Theo said. He turned and walked down the hall. Draco turned to face the three slowly.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Don't tell anyone, Theo's already going to tell the Slytherins." Draco said. McGonagall walked up to them.

"We have started the sorting, please make your way to the great hall, pass word to anyone you see along the way." She said. The four nodded and followed McGonagall to the great hall.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter but it took me forever to write this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Book 1

The words stung her ears like knives. No. No. No. No, kept repeating through her head. Why? Why couldn't she be put in Gryffindor? She stood up slowly and walked over to her house table. Harry and Ron walked to their table. Her teary eyes met theirs.

"Great. We have a Mudblood in Slytherin." Somebody said from down the table.

"Leave her alone." Draco warned as he sat down next to her.

"Oh look, the Death Eater returns." The person shot back. Draco shook his head and turned to Hermione.

"Ignore them, most of them are jerks until you prove yourself to them." He told her.

"Am I able to go to the Gryffindor common room? I don't think being alone with Slytherins is a good idea. Not for me at least." She played with her fingernails.

"You'd have to beg McGonagall. If she doesn't, when you have to be there, I'll try and keep them quiet." He smirked. Neither of them ate anything. Hermione watched Ron and Harry. Neither of them ate either. Which was surprising saying that Ron was a pig with a wand.

"I'm going somewhere quiet." Hermione said.

"Library?" He asked. She nodded and stood up. Mudblood was mumbled to her as she walked down the hall. Ron and Harry stood up. She smiled at them and continued to walk. The library was empty. The three sat at a table.

"You ok 'Mione?" Ron asked as she sat in a chair and hugged her knees. She started crying.

"I shouldn't have come back. I shouldn't have taken the risk. Now I'm stuck with the people that hate me the most." She mumbled.

"You've got Draco." Harry said. Ron shot a glare at Harry.

"That doesn't bloody help!" He yelled.

"And why not?" Harry asked Ron.

"He-he," Ron stopped and sat in a chair.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Your jealous aren't you?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head immediately. Hermione laughed and stood up.

"We should sleep." Hermione said. Harry looked at Ron then returned his gaze to Hermione, he smiled and nodded.

"Are you going to be ok with the Slytherins?" Harry asked as he forced Ron stand up.

"If I'm not at breakfast, its because the Slytherin girls killed me and hid my body." Hermione said. It was meant as a joke but all three of them shivered at the thought. "Draco said he'd keep them quiet anyway." Hermione said.

"He cant exactly go in the girl dorm room can he?" Ron asked. Then he smiled to himself. "Good thing too."

"Ron!" Hermione said. She walked out of the library and met a few of the Slytherins at their portrait. Someone said the password and the door opened. They all walked in. It looked nothing like the Gryffindor common room. It was a tiny bit bigger and was obviously silver and green, rather than red and yellow. A few people sat in the chairs while others went to their dorms. Hermione went to the girls dorm and sat on a bed that wasn't taken. She looked around at all the girls in the room. They almost all looked like the same year as her but she didn't know any of them.

"Sorry for what that guy said to you earlier by the way." A girl that was folding her clothes and putting them away said.

"All the boys are like that, we just go along with it to not get made fun of ourselves. Other than Pansy, she was actually that mean." Another said. She had a book in her hands. She looked at the two girls and tried not say something back. The Slytherin girls were actually nice? Who knew? Wow, Hermione thought to herself.

"I never knew, I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

"We all know who you are, your one of the most famous witches of our time." The girl doing clothes said. "I'm Maya." she said, her hair was blonde and she was a bit shorter than all the other girls but she seemed confident and bold.

"Oh, I didn't think I was that famous, nice to meet you Maya." Hermione smiled and nodded at the blonde girl. She looked at the girl reading.

"I'm Bella." She said once she noticed Hermione looking at her. "And don't ask how I got the name." she looked back at her book. Maya looked at Hermione.

"Bellatrix had a child years ago. She named her daughter after herself but Bella refuses to go by her full name." Maya whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Its nice to meet you Bella." Hermione said. "Would either of you mind if I told Draco that you girls are actually nice?"

"Why?" Bella asked.

"He said he would protect me, and I want him to know I'm ok." Hermione answered.

"Are you two?" Maya asked.

"No!" Hermione said quickly.

"Do you want to be?" Bella teased.

"No!" Hermione said louder. Both Bella and Maya laughed.

"Go ahead, just don't tell anyone else, not even your Gryffindor friends." Maya said.

"Why?"

"We might not be evil, but we like to mess with people, we like letting people think we're vicious, its fun." Bella said. She closed her book after putting a bookmark in it and put it on a bedside table.

"Fine." Hermione said. She stood up and walked to the common room. Draco was sitting in a chair in one of the corners.

"You ok?" He asked as she approached him.

"I'm fine, the girls are really nice, they said I could tell you because... well that doesn't matter but they're really nice. Don't tell anyone else though. Thank you for offering to keep me safe from the Slytherins but I think I'm fine, for now." She smiled at him and sat next to him on the chair.

"You going to unpack? Or sleep maybe?" Draco asked.

"I guess I should," She paused for a moment. "Goodnight Draco." She smiled again and hugged him quickly. She stood up and walked to the girls room again. Maya and Bella laughed again.

"What!?" Hermione asked.

"Your blushing." Maya said. Hermione noticed the heat in her cheeks and it only increased as she used magic to unpack her bags. She used magic to change into pajamas and climbed in bed.

"Goodnight lover girl." Bella said.

"Goodnight jerks." Hermione said. All three girls laughed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione slept in a dreamless haze until she was woken up suddenly. She sat up to see Theo standing by her bed.

"How did you get in here!?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Doesn't matter right now."

"Why are you in here?" She changed the question.

"Malfoy is having a nightmare and he wont wake up. You the smarted person here so I thought id get you." Theo said. Fear actually hid behind his eyes. Hermione sat up quickly and grabbed her wand. Theo led her to the boys dorm. Hermione tried to ignore the horrible smell. Ugh, boys. Draco was tossing and turning in his bed, his forehead was covered in sweat. She turned his head up and whispered as many spells as she thought of. Nothing woke him up. Now she was a bit more than worried.

"Shouldn't we get a teacher or something?" Hermione asked. Theo shook his head.

"He has too much pride for us to do that. He'd murder me if he knew I let a teacher help him, changed or not."

"I only know one other spell and it's too dangerous." Hermione said.

"Who cares? Get it over with!" Theo said.

"Give me your hand." Hermione said.

"Umm, why?" He asked.

"Just give me your hand you git." Hermione said. He grabbed her hand and she whispered the spell. She felt like puking as the world folded in on them. They appeared on a wood floor.

"What was that?" Theo asked as he bent over and tried not to puke himself.

"We've entered Draco's dream. Nobody can see or hear us, we just need to find a way to wake him up from the inside. We can also feel his thoughts." Hermione said. She really didn't want to feel his thoughts but it was part of the spell. Draco and his mother walked into the room, his father entered a few seconds after.

"Now, Draco, the dark lord wants your help, your inside Hogwarts. You can do what he needs." Lucius said. Draco's mother looked at Lucius and tried not to cry.

"What does he want me to do?" Draco asked.

"He needs you to kill Dumbledore." His mother said quietly. Hermione felt his thoughts enter her head.

I cant kill Dumbledore! Why would the dark lord expect me to do that?

The look on Lucius' face said he didn't have a option. The room faded to another wood floor. Hermione and Theo stood next to Draco as he had his wand extended to Dumbledore. He looked like he was about to kill his own mother. Hermione fought back tears herself. He lowered his wand and Snape cast a spell. Dumbledore went flying back.

"No!" Hermione yelled. Theo grabbed her arm before she tried to run to the edge. The scene changed again. Bellatrix was standing over her... He was dreaming about Bellatrix torturing her? Hermione looked at herself as she screamed in pain. Bellatrix started writing on her arm. Hermione looked around to find Draco leaning against the wall. She ran over to him and pinched his arm to try and wake him up. He looked at his arm and tilted his head sideways. He could see her but she could mess with him! She punched his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell!?" Draco said quietly. Her past self screamed louder and Bellatrix pressed against her arm harder. Hermione sighed and slapped his face. He winced.

"Nothings working!" Theo said.

"What else can I do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know!" Theo yelled. Hermione punched Draco's face as hard as she could. He almost fell over. She wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him, if pain wouldn't wake him up, maybe she could try something else?

"Granger?" Draco asked. The room faded away and the world folded in on them again. Hermione stood beside his bed again. He sat up and looked at her and Theo.

"Draco!" Hermione said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and knocked him back on the bed.

"Get off me Hermione!" Draco said. Hermione let go of him and sat on the bed.

"Was that my first name?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco looked between Theo and Hermione. Theo smirked and waked away to his bed.

"No?" Draco tried. Hermione smiled at him. He tried not to smirk but instead a smile spread across his face.

"I didn't know you could smile Draco Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

"I don't know you could enter peoples dreams." Draco replied, just as quiet. He sat up next to her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. She looked at her hands

"For what?" He asked.

"For hugging you, multiple times." Hermione whispered. He turned her to face him.

"I don't care." He whispered. She didn't know who leaned in but somebody did. She kissed him slowly. A chill ran down her spine and back up. She moved back and smiled at her hands.

"I should go." She said before standing and running back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5 Book 1

Hermione sat on her bed. The sun was just starting to shine through the girls dorm window. Did she really? It was a dream right? She didn't actually... snog with a Malfoy, right?

"Your up early." Maya said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, disrupting her thoughts, she was thankful for that too, she was thinking about Draco too much.

"I didn't sleep much." Hermione said. She hugged her bent knees.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"Draco..." She shook her head.

"Is that why Theo came in here last night?" Bella asked. She had her black hair in a bun and was still laying down.

"Yeah, Draco had a nightmare and wouldn't wake up. So I went inside his dream." She said. She looked at Maya.

"That's awesome! What spell did you use?" Maya asked.

"I'm not telling you that! You'll be waking everyone up or meddling with their dreams!" Hermione teased.

"Great, my reputation has spread too far!" Maya laughed. Bella smirked.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"We have about a hour until breakfast." Hermione said.

"So, anything we say to you out there, isn't true. We're just saying it." Bella said. Maya nodded.

"Why can't we just say I did something bad and proved myself to you?" Hermione asked.

"That would work, other than the fact that your a good person and your friends will never believe it. If you wanted to prove yourself to us, you'd have to do something in front of people." Maya said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Prank a teacher, or another student, especially a Gryffindor, they're always fun to make fun of." Bella said as she sat up and pulled her hair out of the bun.

"Can I fake prank a Gryffindor, Ron more specifically. I'm sure he wouldn't mind going for a fake prank." Hermione said.

"Iv got a idea. Your going to..." Maya whispered the rest of the plan in her ear quietly. Hermione sighed but stood up and prepared herself for the day. Did she really have to prank Gryffindor just to be able to sit with the girls at the great table? She walked out into the common room. Draco was sitting at the couch and tried to avoid her gaze. Their eyes met once for a moment but a moment was a moment too much. She quickly walked out of the room into the stairways. She walked to the Gryffindor common room. She knew the password, well, because it was the same as ever. She made sure it was empty before using magic to summon a group of silver and green snakes. She knew Harry and Ron despised snakes more than she did. She walked to the breakfast table and sat in-between the girls.

"Did you do it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, about forty snakes in the Gryffindor common room and more in the dorms." Hermione mumbled.

"What did the Mudblood do?" A guy sitting across from them asked.

"She pranked the Gryffindors." Bella said in the annoying usual voice that Slytherin was known for. Bella's normal voice was much more kind.

"With what?" Another guy asked.

"You'll see." Maya said happily. Hermione didn't really want reputation with the Slytherins, she just didn't want to be made fun of. She looked down the table to the one person she knew wouldn't make fun of her only to find him already looking at her. She smiled and looked back at the table. She grabbed a piece of toast and some bacon. A girl screamed.

"There's snakes in the Gryffindor common room!" She yelled. All the Gryffindors stood up and looked at the Slytherins. Hermione met Ron and Harry's gaze. Guilt struck her face immediately. They sighed and sat back down. A few of the other Gryffindors sat down while the rest went to deal with the snakes.

"Snakes?" A few guys in front and to the sides of them asked. "Resect, alright Granger, your good." Hermione smirked and gave a slight nod then looked at Draco again. He was playing with the yolk of his egg. She stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the great hall. They stood in the hall.

"What do you want Granger?!" He asked angrily.

"Oh don't pretend to be a jerk! We both know your not! I don't want anything, I just would like to know what's wrong with you." She told him.

"Your in with the Slytherins! Great! Now can I go back to the table and eat breakfast?" He asked she shook her head.

"No, you tell me what's actually wrong Draco."

"Stop calling me Draco! Its Malfoy to you! Its always been Malfoy!" He yelled.

"You called me by my first name last night-Last night! That's what this is about! Your upset over the kiss?" She yelled.

"Not so loud Granger!" He said. He raised his head to see if anyone was there, he immediately walked away. Hermione turned not only to see every student in the school but all the teachers too. Ron and Harry stood at the front. Ron could be mistaken as a tomato with how red he was. Hermione turned and ran off. She. Just. Told. The. Entire. School. That. She. Kissed. A. Malfoy. The words came into her head as parts. She sat in the back of the library in the corner. Nobody would think to look for her even here. It was a part of the library she never went to. She sighed and started crying into her bent knees.


	6. Chapter 6 Book 1

Harry found her quicker than she expected. Once he saw her he ran up to her, pulled her to stand and hugged her.

"You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Is Ron?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Are _**you**_ ok?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head in his shoulder. He tightened his grip on the hug. "I didn't mean to, it was a accident." She mumbled.

"Do you like him?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back. He didn't expect that. He sat her back down and sat next to her. He grabbed her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"He had a nightmare and wouldn't wake up, so Theo came and got me. We entered his nightmare and it was hard to wake him up until I hugged him in the dream. Then he woke up and something, just, happened. I don't even know." Hermione buried her head in his shoulder.

"Its ok Hermione. Its your choice who you like, Ron and Draco are both good people." Harry said.

"Yeah, just Draco made fun of me for so many years while Ron protected me from him." She mumbled. Harry sighed.

"That is true."

"I didn't mean to, it was a accident and I keep thinking about it all the time. It destroys me and builds me up at the same time. It makes me smile and cry. It kills me yet I still live. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I love Draco?" She asked quietly. He pulled her closer and hugged her again.

"Its not me you should be asking that. You should talk to him." Harry said. She nodded. Harry stood up and walked away.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She asked herself.

"I love Ron. Iv always loved Ron." She mumbled.

"Then why did I feel so happy when I kissed him?" She shook the thought and cried in her corner more. Draco walked in. No. Malfoy. Malfoy walked in. He leaned against the wall and looked at the floor.

"Potter said I needed to talk to you." He mumbled. She nodded. Neither of them said anything. Harry returned.

"Ok, I'm sitting on the other side of the shelf, you two, talk." Harry said. He walked back to behind the shelf.

"Private conversation." Hermione told Harry. He poked his head into view.

"Yeah, whatever. Talk." His head disappeared again.

"I'm sorry." Draco-Malfoy! Malfoy said. She tried to push his first name out of her head, it was like trying to forget how to breathe.

"For what? I did just as much as you did." Hermione stood up.

"For not doing anything that night." Immediately she knew what he was talking about. Bellatrix. His dream.

"I'm fine Dra-Malfoy." She said.

"Then why are you always looking at your arm?" He asked. He took a step forward and grabbed her arm. The sleeve was already pulled up. He ran his fingers along the scar and a chill ran through her entire body.

"I-It reminds me of things." She said.

"Like what?" He asked, still tracing the scar.

"Like that I am a Mudblood, always have been always will be. Just a Mudblood." She whispered. He looked at her.

"You the smartest, bravest and most powerful Mudblood iv ever met." He said.

"What about your scar?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"What scar?" He asked. She lifted his sleeve to show the dark mark on his arm. He looked at the skull with the snake and sighed. "That scar." He mumbled. She watched the snake move around his arm. She moved her finger along his arm and the snake followed it. Carful not to touch the snake, she guided it all around his arm.

"What happened? Why didn't you kill Dumbledore?" She asked as the snake tried to bite her finger. She continued to play with the snake.

"I couldn't." He said. Harry ran back in.

"Great conversation, but Ron's here and I'm guessing he wont want to see you two standing so close together." Harry said quickly. Hermione looked up at Draco and winced. She looked at her finger, now dripping with blood. She entirely forgot to keep her hand moving away from the snake. She walked back to her corner and Draco leaned against the wall. She hid her hand behind her back. Harry walked over to Hermione as Ron entered. He looked at Hermione for a second then to Draco. He walked up to him and punched him. Hermione gasped and Harry ran over to Draco to help him up.

"I deserved that." Draco said quietly. Ron nodded and smiled to himself. He looked at Hermione and grabbed her arm. They walked a bit away from the other two.

"I only need to know one thing." Ron said quietly.

"Ron, I-"

"Do you love him 'Mione?" He asked.

"Ron! I love you." She said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Ron." Hermione begged.

"That does. Thank you Hermione." Ron put his forehead on hers and by the time she opened her eyes he was gone. She walked back to where Harry and Draco where waiting.

"Your crying again. What happened Hermione?" Harry asked her. Her vision was blurred. She wrapped her arms around what she thought was Harry's neck.

"Ron broke up with me." She whispered. "Why are you so cold Harry?" She asked.

"Because I'm not Harry." Draco said. "Your blind currently I'm guessing." He lifted the arms over his head and moved them to Harry. Hermione laughed.

"Well now its ruined. I cant be sad right now." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Harry smiled and eventually laughed with her.


	7. Chapter 7 Book 1

Harry helped her with her bloody finger. Draco almost cut his arm off to try and get rid of the snake but nothing worked. His arm was bleeding almost everywhere and wherever it wasn't bleeding it was red, very red. She begged him to stop torturing himself, she almost grabbed his wand but Harry held her hand with the bleeding finger so tightly that she could barley move.

"Alright Hermione, its patched up, don't you dare touch it. I'm going to find Ron and see Hagrid." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you later Harry." Hermione said. Draco nodded in his direction. The very second he was out of view Hermione took the bandage off her finger and walked over to Draco. She pulled up the blood-soaked sleeve.

"What are you doing!?" He asked loudly.

"Fixing your arm! You didn't have to do this!" She yelled. She pulled out her wand and started cleaning the wound.

"And you don't have to do that! I tried to kill the snake, my arm ended up bleeding and I'll be fine!" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Your so stubborn."

"Oww! Hey!" He yelled as she poked his arm at the exact spot it was bleeding.

"Shh! Let me fix it!" She used another spell to close the wounds and clean the rest of the blood.

"I'm just going to do it again you know." He said.

"No your not, even if I have to watch you all day, your not touching your arm again." She yelled.

"I wont touch it, I'll use my wand." He said.

"Draco!" She yelled. "Don't you dare do anything to that arm! I'm going to find Bella and Maya." Hermione said.

"Have you already made friends that fast?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah, I think I did. Why? Are you surprised?" She yelled.

"No! I already told you! Your the smartest bravest and most powerful witch! Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

"You, for seven years." She said. He looked down.

"Well that was then, this is now." He mumbled.

"What's the difference? Now its sad to call me a Mudblood because of your aunt? Is that why you stopped? Now iv won a war? Now you've been a death eater? What's the difference now? Why could we have been friends seven years ago? I was a Mudblood then and I'm a Mudblood now, what's the difference?" She yelled. Tears stung her eyes and slowly fell.

"Everything! Potter believes I'm a good person now! Your healing my arm after I destroyed it! People are looking at me as a death eater instead of just that Slytherin Brat I used to be! I used to absolutely hate Gryffindor and now iv fallen in love with someone who used to be-" He stopped yelling and ran his fingers through his hair. "I already told you why I stopped calling you a Mudblood." He said after a while of silence and staring at each other.

"I don't think it was the exact truth." She said.

"It was!" He insisted.

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say!? Your a Slytherin!"

"So are you!" He yelled.

"Oh, forgot about that."

"How could you forget that? Do you really hate it that much?" He asked, loud but not exactly a yell.

"No, I actually like it but I'm too busy thinking about you to really remember anything!" She yelled. Their eyes met for a split second before parting again. "I meant I'm worried, and your trying to be friends with Gryffindor, and its all new. I like to think things through." She said quietly.

"I don't get you. You think way too much." He said.

"Well I cant exactly shut my brain off and not think now can I?" She yelled.

"What are we even yelling about!?" He yelled.

"I don't know! Its just all the hate, and rage we've built up for each other is, I don't know." She said.

"Well, I guess we don't hate each other anymore."

"Then how do we feel?" She asked.

"Like a idiot."

"Like a Mudblood." She tilted her head. "Wait, why do you feel like a idiot?"

"I ruined the most iconic couple in the wizarding universe!" He yelled.

"So did I! I did just as much as you did!"

"I'm the one that had a nightmare! Otherwise you wouldn't have been in there at that time and nothing would've happened!" He yelled.

"I'm the one that agreed to help you! I could've stayed in bed or I could've easily not snogged you!" She took a step towards him. (If possible.)

"Your not just a Mudblood." He said, realizing what she had said earlier.

"After seven years of being called one, I think I am." She hissed. Hissed? Usually only Slytherins hissed... Oh yeah, she was a Slytherin.

"I was stupid to call you a Mudblood then ok!? Just please forget it!" He yelled.

"Its carved in my arm!" She yelled.

"My stupidity is tattooed to mine!" He yelled.

"Why cant you guys just admit that your both stupid and kiss again?" Harry asked. Hermione and Draco turned to the shelf where Harry was standing with popcorn. "Couldn't find Ron and when I walked by the library, I heard yelling so I poofed up some popcorn and started watching." He explained.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Wiping more tears from her eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Go away!" She yelled. He sighed.

"Not till you admit it." he said.

"Admit what?" Draco asked.

"That your both stupid." Harry said. "Wait no, say the other is stupid." he changed it. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"I cant." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"I can, he's stupid." She pointed at Harry.

"Hey! I meant say he was stupid!" Harry yelled, motioning to Draco with his popcorn.

"I cant." Hermione said.

"Well, my job is done here. I'm not stupid Hermione!" He said as he walked away and ate more popcorn. The two looked at the ground for what seemed like forever, glancing and meeting each others gaze for mere seconds before looking away again.

"We should go." Draco said. He started to walk.

"Draco?" She asked. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"I asked first."

"Smartest witch of our generation." He said.

"Slyest fox that looks almost human." She joked.

"Ha Ha, Very funny Hermione." He said, walking up to her.

"My first name again." She whispered. She smiled.

"Your smiling again." He whispered. She grabbed his neck and kissed him again. Again, hmm, that word seemed so much better right now. This time she didn't feel like minuets were dashing by, they were. She smiled against his lips and as soon as it started, it was over.

"I like you Draco." She whispered. Their foreheads rested on each other.

"I like you too Granger." He said.


	8. Chapter 8 Book 1

Hermione sat in the great hall for lunch. Harry and Ron weren't at the Gryffindor table. They probably ended up at Hagrids. Bella and Maya sat on one side of her, Theo on the other and Draco sat in front of her.

"Your redder than a tomato." Maya whispered in her ear. "And your boyfriend isn't at the Gryffindor table." Hermione leaned over to whisper in Maya's ear.

"Me and Ron broke up." She whispered.

"Why are you red and why are you happy? I thought most girls got upset when they broke up with someone?"

"Ummm." She glanced at Draco then back to the food in front of her.

"Are you two dating now?" Maya whispered excitedly.

"I don't think so, I don't honestly know." She admitted. The great hall doors opened. McGonagall walked in with a few students by her side. She could Recognize a few of them, Ginny, George, Neville, Luna, and the rest didn't look familiar.

"Why did the twin Weasley come back? I thought he finished his last year? I thought after his twin died we'd never see either of them again." Theo asked. If she wasn't a Slytherin trying to stay out of trouble, she would've punched his face right then.

"No, he didn't finish his last year, now never say anything about Fred again." Hermione snapped at him. She closed her eyes and there he was, surrounded by his family. Fred, laying on the cold, dusty floor of Hogwarts where he had taken his last breath and left George heart-broken.

"Wow, Granger actually can snap." A kid down the table said. Hermione ignored him and watched as Ghosts floated into the room, all of them familiar. The same ones she had seen through-out her entire time at Hogwarts. They started talking to the students. Hermione stood up as the food disappeared from the table. She waited for almost everyone to leave. Ginny, George, Neville, and Luna were still eating. She walked over to their table, all of them stood up.

"Hermione!" They all said at once.

"We didn't know you were back at Hogwarts!" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Iv been back since the first day. I'm just a Slytherin now." Hermione said. All jaws dropped.

"How did you get Slytherin?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, the sorting hat just put me there."

"Are you ok?" George asked, he looked to his left, nothing, he looked back at Hermione. "They aren't hurting you there, right?"

"No, I pranked the Gryffindors so they would leave me alone."

"Wicked." George said, he frowned when he was the only one saying it. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you ok George?" Hermione asked.

"No." George said.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"I should've been there. I should've stopped that Death Eater." George mumbled.

* * *

 **Sorry, couldn't write about George being sad anymore... Had to time jump.**

* * *

Hermione sat in the grass by the lake and waited. She was supposed to meet Bella and Maya here. Hermione thought it would be fun to have everyone come instead, so she invited, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, George, Theo and Draco. Harry was the first to arrive.

"Hey 'Mione." He said as he sat next to her.

"Harry." She greeted him happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Harry asked, smiling himself.

"You'll see." Hermione said.

"Harry?" Somebody asked. Harry and Hermione stood and turned to see Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. Ginny basically leaped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you." Ginny said as he spun in a circle until they fell in the grass. Hermione sat back down and watched the squid swim on the other side of the lake. Luna and Neville arrived together, hand in hand. Hermione smiled.

"Why are Harry and Ginny fighting?" Luna asked. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny roll down the hill to the lake and splash each other.

"They love each other too much." Hermione answered.

"Speaking of loving someone too much, your new boyfriends here." Neville said. Hermione looked at the castle to see Draco walking towards them.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione said as she blushed.

"Yet." Theo said. He had appeared by Luna and Neville. Harry and Ginny returned, soaked. Draco walked into hearing range and sat a feet away from Hermione after smirking at her.

"I don't think Ron or George are coming." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, they told us to tell you that they aren't." Luna said.

"Luna! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't ask before, and I have a feeling that you were busy."

"Doing what?" Hermione asked.

"Thinking." Luna said, smiling.

"No I wasn't, I was looking around." Hermione defended herself, knowing what Luna was talking about.

"Legilimens." Luna said, pointing her wand at Hermione, who buried her head in her arms on her bent knees. "I knew it." said Luna, quite happily.

"Don't look at my memories Luna. Please." Hermione said.

"Legilimens." Somebody whispered. Hermione looked up to see who but no wands were visibly pointing at her.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione responded.

"Can you somehow get us dry?" Ginny asked.

"Why? We're probably going to get wet again." Harry said. Ginny laughed.

"Well if we do, then we can be wet then, not now. I cant hug anyone if I'm soaked."

"You can hug people who are already soaked." Harry smirked at her. She smiled and he put one arm around her shoulder.

"Why are we here anyway?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him. He was putting his wand away.

"I don't know, my Slytherin friends invited me here." Hermione said.

"So you invited us here? And you don't even know why your here?" Harry asked.

"That's the problem. We invited Hermione here, so we could get to know all of her dearest friends. We knew she would invite all of you, we just didn't think she'd bring her boyfriend too." Bella said. Draco tensed and met Hermione's eyes.

"And who are you?" Neville asked.

"Bella and Maya, nice to meet ya." Maya said, holding out a hand to Neville as Bella extended a hand to Luna.

"We already know our fellow Slytherins." Bella said as she looked at Theo, Draco, and Hermione. Draco and Hermione were still staring at each other.

"So why do you need to get to know us?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well, we are Hermione's friends, and your Hermione's friends." Bella said.

 **To be continued :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Book 1

Bella and Maya smiled as they sat in the grass and tried to start conversation.

"How has everyone enjoyed their first two days?" Bella asked as she crossed her legs and tucked her hair behind her ear. Hermione hadn't noticed how much she really looked like her mother with the black and slightly curly hair, the dark eyes and the pale skin.

"Well, iv only been here for a few hours and I'm enjoying it. Though I can say the narggles must have returned also. I'm missing my Quibbler." Luna said.

"Have you ever seen a narggle Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Hermione was with me," she looked at Hermione. "Weren't you? We saw a Narrgle the other day."

"Yeah, iv seen one." Hermione said as she nodded and everyone but Neville and Luna looked at her with disbelief.

"They're rascals!" Luna said. Her and Neville sat down and smiled at each other.

"You two are the cutest couple ever!" Said Ginny, Harry looked at her.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Hey yourself! We might be cute, but their adorible." Ginny argued, they continued to argue between themselves until Ginny kissed him to make him quiet.

"Well, I think we have another couple with us!" Said Maya, she looked at Draco and Hermione.

"Umm." Draco said, he looked at Hermione. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, I don't see it." Hermione quickly said.

"How? You two may be cuter than us!" Neville said. Luna nodded, they always agreed over everything, it was adorible!

"Sit together and let everyone see." Bella insisted. Hermione shot a glare at Bella and Maya as they got up and brought the two to sit together. After Bella and Maya had done their work, Draco had a arm around Hermione and she had her head on his shoulder as they sat in the grass.

"Awww!" Everyone said at once.

"Guys!" Hermione yelled. She looked up at Draco, he was confused and smirking at the same time. He fit in. For once, after all the times people pushed him away, he fit in. Then, the world stopped as he looked at her. She took a deep breath of air and tried to look away. She leaned in. He leaned in, and once again, they were snogging. But this time in front of all their friends.

"AWWW!" Everyone yelled, but the voice was faint in Hermione's head. She was lost in the wispy fog of his silver eyes. Nobody could ruin it.

"Bloody disgusting." A voice said. A familiar voice that belongs to a redhead. She finally stopped snogging Draco to see Ron and George finally showed up. And just the right time too...

"Well well!" George teased happily. "Took ya bloody long enough." He sat in the grass by Maya and smiled at her.

"George!" Ron yelled.

"Look at them! How have you not noticed that they make a good couple. Me and Fred always talked about it since the first year!" George exclaimed and looked at his hands. Maya put a hand on his shoulder and replaced it with her head as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She told him. He looked at her.

"Thanks but, who are you?" Said George, smiling widely but still awaited a answer.

"Maya Black." She extended a hand to him. He shook it.

"Black? As in Sirius Black?" George asked as he shook her hand.

"You may have lost a brother, but I lost a father." She said. She put her hands in her lap and stared at them.

"Does that mean you can... You know... Turn into a-" Harry stumbled.

"Yes, I can." Maya said. She knelt and put her hands in the grass in front of her. She turned into a red wolf and morphed back into a human. She sat back by George and put her head on his shoulder, clearly it took effort to morph. She was out of breath.

"So we're all going to ignore the fact that their bloody cuddling!?" Ron yelled, gesturing to Hermione and Draco.

"Your the one that broke up with me you git!" Hermione yelled as she stood up. Draco remained in the grass, probably not wanting to be punched again.

"At least I didn't run off to the first person I could see!" Ron yelled.

"Well maybe I never loved you like I love him!" She yelled, now furious.

"Well, you can turn my siblings against me, but he is tricking you Hermione." Ron stormed back towards the castle. Hermione sat down again and buried her head and Draco's shoulder. He ran his hand through her monster hair to try and comfort her.

"OK then! Let's not ruin the mood and try to get to know each other more!" Bella said.

"What about you? Tell us something about you." Neville asked. Bella looked at Maya, who had almost fallen asleep on Georges shoulder.

"Umm, this is my biggest secret." Bella started.

"It won't leave this field." Theo insured, and that was saying something because Theo was the Slytherin gossip.

"I'm Bellatrix's daughter." Bella said loud enough for everyone to hear but quiet enough to not let anyone else that might be near hear.

"As in, your Draco's cousin?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Bella looked at Draco, he was too busy with trying to keep Hermione from crying to look back but shock was found in his expression.

"Who else has secrets?" Luna asked.

"We can go in a circle counterclockwise, so after Bella is Luna." Harry said.

"Iv never kissed anyone." Luna saids as if it was simple to tell. She was a open book wasn't she? She didn't struggle to tell secrets or anything.

"Neville next." Ginny said.

"I haven't kissed anyone either but I'll do a different one for the sake of the game. I was there, when moody died. I could've stopped it if I knew a good spell. I didn't, he would've been here today." Neville said. Luna wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him slightly. After a long silence, Harry spoke up.

"Ginny next." Harry said.

"When I went to the chamber of secrets, I saw young tom riddle, and he was kind of cute." Ginny admitted.

"Hey!" Harry said, half kidding.

"We weren't together then! You can't blame me." Ginny said. Harry tackled her and tickled her sides.

"Who's cuter?" Harry asked. She screamed with laughter and tryed to push him off her.

"Stop it Harry!" She begged.

"Who's cuter?" Harry repeated.

"You are!" She yelled. He stopped tickling her and helped her sit up. She punched his arm and knocked him over. "What did I tell you about tickling me!?" She asked.

"Not to." Harry mumbled.

"Don't do it again." She laughed. "And your next."

"I constantly called my aunt mom when I was two until she shoved me under the staircase." Harry said.

"Harry, you never told me that." Hermione said, finally taking her head out of Draco's shoulder.

"I never told anyone." Harry said. "Draco's turn."

"Umm, I-I," he cleared this throat and looked at Hermione. "I tried to save Remus and Tonks." He said. "I was there but my father grabbed me before I could do anything."

"Draco." Hermione whispered before hugging him.

"Thank you, for trying." Harry said.

"Hermione's turn." Luna said.

"I, umm, there's not much that I don't tell people. I guess, there's this one thing but its really embarrassing." Hermione said.

"Tell us!" Ginny insisted.

"When I was five, I would dance with a three foot teddy bear I had and pretend I was a princess dancing with a prince... And the bears name was snuggles. Mr. Snuggles to be specific." Hermione said. Ginny, Neville, Harry, and Draco laughed a bit. She punched Draco's arm softly. He still winced anyway.

"Georges turn." Draco said.

"Umm, this is quite new actually but, I think I like someone." George said.

"Who!?" Ginny yelled. George put a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping Maya on his shoulder.

"Who?" Harry asked quieter.

"Not telling yet." He said and smirked the Weasley twin smirk.

"But George! I always told youy my crushes!" Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah, and the only one was Harry." George said quietly.

"Well, Maya needs to wake up, its her turn." Bella said. She reached over to wake Maya up but George stopped her.

"She already did, she told us she's a Black." George said. He laid back in the grass slowly and brought Maya down with him so she didn't have to sleep sitting up.

"Well then Theo can go." Bella said.

"I don't do secrets." Theo said.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do now?" Bella asked.

"Well, me and Ginny wanted to go swimming." Harry said.

"Swimming sounds fun." Neville said.

"I don't swim in that mermaid infested lake." Theo said. He stood up and made his way back to the castle.

"Granger wanna go swimming?" Draco asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Swimming sounds like fun." Hermione said.

"Meet here in a hour?" Bella asked. Everyone nodded and walked back to the castle to get changed. George still lay in the grass with the sleeping blonde. He propped himself up on a elbow and gently shook Maya's shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Still at the lake, you fell asleep on my shoulder." George said.

"Where everyone else?"

"Getting swimsuits to go swimming in the lake."

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." They stood up and walked to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10 Book 1

Hermione put on a long jacket over her swimsuit and waited in the Slytherin common room for Draco, Bella, and Maya. Draco came out of the boys room first. A typical Slytherin, he had green and silver swim shorts and a white t-shirt. He sat next to her.

"What's the Jacket for?" He asked.

"I'm not going to freeze myself! My swimsuit is cold. Its winter for goodness sake! We're going swimming in winter!" She said and punched his arm.

"Its not cold, the water has a spell on it for that squid, it only freezes over when somebody forgets to use the spell." He said and rubbed his arm. Maya and Bella came out of the girls room at the same time, also wearing a long shirt or jacket over their swimsuits.

"We're going to be late." Draco said, looking at a clock on the wall.

"No, we're not." Bella said.

"Grab his hand Hermione." Maya instructed as she grabbed Bella's hand. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and used her free hand to grab Maya's. They appeared at the lake.

"So much faster." Hermione said happily. She let go of Maya's hand but left her other in Draco's. He smirked at her then looked around for everyone else. Harry and Ginny were already in the water. Luna and Neville were walking towards them and George was laying in the grass next to them with his hands behind his head.

"Welcome back Ladies and not lady." George said. Draco snickered but stopped as Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

"Be nice." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." He whispered back. She smiled and walked to the edge of the water and put her feet in. Draco splashed her, soaking her legs. She gasped. He took off the t-shirt and threw in next to where George was laying. Bella took off the overly large shirt to reveal a black bikini. She jumped in the water and splashed everyone in the area. Hermione took the large jacket off and threw it to dry land. She had a orange and white bikini. She jumped at Draco and knocked them both into the water. She screamed before hitting the water. They came back out of the water for air and he dunked her under. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from doing it again. Maya lay next to George.

"Tanning?" She asked.

"Not for long." He answered. She smiled.

"Me too, I burn easily." Maya said. She sat up and took the large shirt she had off. She had a bright blue that matched her eyes perfectly. She laid back down.

"Why did all the girls wear bikinis?" Harry asked. "They know theirs other kinds of clothes right?" he said as he and Ginny came out of the water and sat in the grass. Hermione would've left the water but she and Draco were still attempting to dunk each other.

* * *

Everyone lay on the grass, watching as the sun started to fade from view. Hermione slipped away to where George was sitting alone from everyone else.

"So, if I tell you a secret, will you tell me who you like?" She asked.

"What kind of secret? I like blackmail." He responded.

"I used to get stuck under the magic mistletoe for hours on end because nobody wanted to kiss me." Hermione said.

"Maya." He said. She put her hands to her mouth.

"Really!?" She asked.

"Slytherin, I know. Your a Slytherin now, and Gryffindors still like you." He said.

"Maya Weasley. It fits." She said, imagining it.

"You share a dorm room with her, don't tell her anything." George insisted. She crossed her heart and held a finger to her lips.

"I wont do a thing." Hermione said. She walked back over to where Harry was trying to light a fire the muggle way.

"Forget this. Incendio." Fire shot out of his wand onto a pile of sticks. "Finite Incantatum." and the fire stopped shooting from the wand.

"This is awesome, just imagine this last year, Slytherins and Gryffindors would still be fighting. Look at us now." Hermione said.

"Hey George!" Maya called. "Come on! We started a fire! Don't be cold!" She shouted. Hermione smiled to herself. She sat next to Draco.

"Its Maya." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"What's Maya?" Draco whispered back. George sat at the opposite side of the fire as Maya and kept glancing at her.

"That's Maya." Hermione whispered.

"Oh." Draco said he smirked.

"Isn't that cute?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah but according to everyone else, we're the cutest 'couple' here." He whispered back.

"There once was a boy named Harry." Bella started singing.

"Destined to be a star." Maya continued.

"His parents were killed by Voldemort." Harry sang.

"Who gave him a lightning scar." Ginny sang.

"Harry goes to Hogwarts." Hermione sang.

"He meets Ron and Hermione." George sand.

"McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor." Neville sang.

"Draco is a daddies boy." Hermione sang.

"Quirrell becomes unemployed." Draco sang.

"The sorcerers stone is destroyed by Dumbledore." Luna sang.

"Ron breaks his wand." Ginny sang.

"Now Ginny's gone." George sang.

"And Harry's in mortal danger." Draco sang.

"Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his ginormous secret chamber." Hermione sang.

"Harry blows up aunt Marge." Harry said.

"The dementors come and take charge." Neville sang.

"Lupin is a wolf." Luna sang.

"The rats a man." Hermione sang.

"And now the prisoners are at large." Draco sang.

"They use time travel." Ginny sang.

"So they can." George sang.

"Save the prisoner of Azkaban." Maya sang.

"Who just so happens to be Harry's godfather." Bella sang.

"I don't really get it either." Harry said.

"Harry gets put in the triwizard tournament." Ginny sang.

"With Dragons and Mermaids!" Hermione said.

"Oh no!" Luna sang.

"Cedric gets slain." Neville sang.

"He's back." They all sang at once.

"Harry, Harry!" Ginny sang.

"Its getting scary." Hermione sang.

"Voldemort's back, now you revolutionary Harry." George sang.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him?" Draco sang.

"He is forced to leave the school." Harry sang.

"Umbridge arrives." Maya sang.

"Draco's a tool." Ginny sang.

"Kids break into the ministry." Bella sang.

"Sirius Black is dead as can be! Oh..." Maya sang.

"Split your soul." Draco sang.

"Seven parts of a whole." Harry sang.

"Their Dumbledore's end!" Ginny sang.

"There once was a boy named Harry." They all sang at once. "Who constantly conquered death. But in one final duel between good and bad, he may take his final breath." everyone fell over and started laughing.

"How does everyone know so much about me? I know I'm the 'chosen one' but seriously you guys did research." Harry stated.

 **Ok, this chapter I will admit is weird, but, I will update again later today. So, wait for the next chapter...** **Btw, thanks so much for 1000 views! I am so happy right now! I looked and there it was 1037 views, I was so happy! Thanks everyone for reading and have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11 Book 1

Only Hermione, Draco and Maya remained by the lake. Everyone else had gone to get snacks and blankets. The group had decided to sleep on the grounds but Draco, Hermione and Maya weren't needed to help get blankets. Maya had decided to take a walk as a wolf and left the two laying in the grass, staring at stars. Hermione pointed to a picture in the stars.

"That's the big dipper." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Muggles turned the stars into pictures, its helpful. They named them all too." She smiled, remembering a night when she was five where her mother taught her all the constellations.

"Again, muggles are weird." He said. She rolled on her side and stared at him.

"Your weird." She mumbled. He looked at her and propped himself up on a elbow.

"And how am I weird?" He asked.

"Your a pureblood, I cant even imagine it. Having a family full of wizards and witches." She looked at her arm. She really couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to stop, she constantly looked at her arm.

"Stop." Draco said.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked.

"Looking at your arm, I don't care that your a-"

"A Mudblood?" Hermione finished for him.

"I don't care about that, if there's one thing I didn't want to know, it'd be blood, pureblood, half-blood, and Mudblood alike." Draco said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her Jacket sleeve over it.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She said quietly. He froze, the sound of his steady breath stopped. He stared at her, unable to say anything. Thankfully for him, George sat behind them and dropped blanket on them.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled. He secretly mouthed "Thank you." As Hermione folded the blankets and put them at her side.

"Guess what we brought!?" Harry yelled. He sat by Hermione and Ginny sat next to him.

"We got a projector to hover over the lake so we could all watch a movie." Ginny said.

"Where's Maya?" Bella asked. A howl and then panting sounds entered their ears as Maya dashed over to them and sat in between Bella and George. Bella smirked and put Maya's red fur. She didn't seem to mind much.

"What movie are we watching?" Hermione asked after waving at Maya.

"A Christmas Carol." Harry said.

"What's that?" Draco asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"M. U. G. G. L. E. movie." Ginny said. Draco had a insult at the tip of his tongue but looked at Hermione setting up a blanket and remained silent.

"We also may have gotten the attention of a few other Gryffindors." Luna said. She pointed at a few people walking over. It was hard to see through the darkness of night.

"Do we have enough blankets?" Hermione asked.

"We'll have to group up." Bella said.

"Ok." Hermione said. She handed out blankets to people that needed them until they ran out.

"Everyone who doesn't have a blanket, find someone who does and share." Harry said. Hermione and Draco sat together, Ginny and Harry, Neville and Luna, Bella and some Gryffindor, George and Maya, Theo had come back out and sat with another Slytherin girl, Ron was sitting with... Lavender... Hermione sighed to herself.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, lets just watch the movie and go to bed." Hermione said. The movie started.

* * *

She was asleep. Faster than she thought she would fall asleep actually. The movie had barely started. A dreamless haze was her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around, everyone else was asleep and the movies was still up. The sun was still on the other side of the world. She looked at the sleeping Draco next to her, then at where Lavender was. The word Slytherin kept repeating in her mind. She couldn't help it. She stood up slowly and made sure she didn't wake Draco. She walked over to where Lavender was sleeping and knelt down.

"Good luck Lavender." Hermione whispered. She walked over to where she had slept and lay back down. She pulled out her wand and smirked. "Rictucempra." She whispered. Lavender started screaming with laughter as Hermione quickly hid away her wand and pretended to be asleep. Draco shifted in his sleep and then sat up quickly, as he did Hermione did the same and pretended to be surprised to see Lavender curled in a ball laughing her stomach out.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know!" Lavender screamed in between laughs. "I cant stop!" everyone gathered around Lavender.

"Finite Incantatum." Harry said. She stopped laughing. Draco pulled Hermione away.

"You got up right before Lavender started squealing." Draco said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I don't sleep Granger. I know when you got up, you were right next to me." He said.

"Why don't you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Your changing the subject." Draco said "I know you are because I do it all the time, why did you do it to Lavender?" Draco asked.

"She stole something of mine." Hermione said.

"Weasel?" Draco asked, he obviously didn't like the idea of her being jealous of Lavender.

"No, I have this necklace and its really important. I got it last year and left it hidden in the castle. She's wearing it." Hermione said. She looked at the necklace around Lavenders neck.

"Why don't you bring it home with you?" Draco asked. "If it means that much."

"Somebody special bought it for me." Hermione said.

"Still, why not bring it home?"

"Because my parents don't remember me anymore! I don't have a home to go to! Before the war I planted it in the castle so I could find it afterwards. She found it before I did." Tears stung her eyes.

"Who gave it to you?" Draco asked.

"My best friend before Hogwarts! Before I was a wizard." Hermione said. She started crying. "She doesn't even know what happened to me, I haven't seen her since before the letter." Hermione said. Draco walked over to Lavender. Hermione tried to stop him but he was out of reach before she could do much.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12 Book 1

Draco grabbed Lavenders arm and spun her towards him.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Draco asked.

"From the Gryffindor girls room!" Lavender said.

"Do you know that it isn't yours?" He tightened his grip on her arm until she winced.

"Yes! I know who's it is!" Lavender shrieked and pulled from his grasp.

"Then why don't you give it to her?" Draco asked. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Draco." Hermione said. Draco ignored her and turned back to Lavender.

"Give it back." He ordered.

"Just take it! It was WonWons idea anyway!" Lavender squealed and escaped his grasp. He turned to Hermione with the necklace in his hand.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. "How are you supposed to change?" She looked at the necklace. "Thank you." she turned around and lifted her hair. He put the necklace around her neck and clasped it.

"I don't need to change Hermione. I'm happy the way I am." Draco said.

"Happy hurting people?" Hermione asked.

"No, just-just, I cant right now." Draco said. He walked out of view into the crowd of people that had developed. She looked around, trying to find Harry or Draco in the crowd. Luna came into view, Neville beside her. Her insides exploded with happiness as her two friends shared their first kiss. She couldn't help it, she squealed. Neville and Luna! So adorable! She shook her head and continued to push and shove through the crowd of students. How had they even gotten there? They were outside and all the student appeared out of nowhere. None of them were making their way back to the castle.

"Why is everyone out here?" Hermione asked.

"There was an explosion in the great hall!" A first year answered.

"What kind of explosion?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know too much. We were going to eat breakfast and someone opened the door and the entire room blew up." The younger kid answered.

"Is everyone ok?" Hermione asked, giving her full attention to the girl.

"Yeah, the people in the room didn't have a scratch, its like the bomb was just there as a prank. To scare everyone, it worked because McGonagall somehow teleported us out here." The girl spoke.

"Are you Muggleborn?" Hermione asked. The way she spoke about the incident reminded her of herself.

"Actually yes." The girl answered. Somebody shoved her out of the way. Hermione helped her up.

"I'm on my last year, I'll help you out of here." Hermione said. She led the girl to the edge of the crowd. "Do you know who put the bomb there?" She asked as they sat in the grass, catching their breath.

"No." She answered. Disappointment in herself showed. "I should have figured it out though."

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said, extending a hand to the girl.

"Destiny Minnel." The girl said, accepting the hand and shaking it.

"Can you guess who did it?" Hermione asked, changing the subject back to the explosion.

"If I could guess anyone it'd be a first year I met earlier. He seemed overly happy and confident this morning." Destiny said. Harry found them, Ginny and George behind him.

"Someone blew up the great hall." Hermione said, looking up at them. Harry frowned along with Ginny. George smirked and nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Iv been replaced." George mumbled. He stared at the grass, plotting revenge.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Harry asked. Ginny, being related to George found it amusing to blow up the great hall but was still concerned over the fact that someone could be hurt though.

"No, it was a prank. Just to scare people." Hermione said she turned to Destiny and smiled. "This is Destiny." Everyone nodded in Destiny's direction and smiled at her.

"So I have been replaced." George said.

"You'll never be replaced." Hermione insisted.

"Tell that to the kid that just did." George said. Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to find that kid, they have to be here, every kid was teleported out of the school. Destiny, what does the kid you saw, look like?" Destiny stood and started walking. The Crowd had spread out and most had sat down.

"Follow me." Destiny said. The four last years followed her. She wove around people until they arrived at a boy sitting by the lake, throwing stones in. "That's him." Destiny whispered.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, trying to be polite about it.

"Sure but call me Jax." He said and threw another stone into the water.

"Did you blow up the great hall?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Nope, but I did see who did." Jax said. He looked at the group of five and smirked. He pointed at George. "He did." Everyone turned to George.

"I didn't! I was here all night!" George insisted.

"You went inside for the blankets." Hermione said.

"I was with Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville the entire time! Bella went off to get more in another area. She could have done it!"

"He was with us the entire time." Ginny said.

"It was Bella that went off from us." Harry said.

"We should go talk to her then." Ginny said. They started walking. Hermione stayed behind.

"What did he look like more specifically?" Hermione asked Jax.

"Exactly like him but more pale and he had both ears. Happier, like nothing scared him at all. His hair was smoothed out and he had this crazy smirk. " Jax said. Hermione smiled. "Why?"

"His twin brother died a while ago. You just described him. But I think he was a ghost." Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She walked away. The crowd was gone, everyone had spread and sat. Not even seven people stood together. She looked around and found what she was looking for. "Draco." She said. She walked up to a tree he was leaning against.

"I-" She interrupted him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't for the first second or so but he eventually hugged her back.


	13. Chapter 13 Book 1

She felt safe, warm, like the world had faded away and all she had to do was hold on. She needed him to not hurt anyone, to not feel the urge to snap at anyone he saw, to not snap at her. She felt like the world had folded in on her, it grabbed her heart and threw it around from Draco to Ron, but Draco grabbed her heart and ran while Ron was too slow to keep up. She had fallen in love with the death eater that was forced to be bad, that was forced to attempt to kill dumbledor, that had to argue with his father as his mother cried watching the dark mark tattooed to his arm and mark him as a servant of vodemort. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"I shouldn't have asked you to change." She replied, letting go of the hug and holding him at arems length.

"I shpouldnt have put you in a position to make you want me to change." He said. She smiled at him.

"I love you." She whispered as she hugged him again.

"Never let go." He whispered In her ear, sending a tingle down her spine with thewthew warm breath on her neck.

"I won't." She whispered back. They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Hermione! Draco!" Somebody yelled. Hermione looked at Destiny standing by her friends.

"Who's that?" Draco asked.

"Destiny, she's helping us with Fred." Hermione explained as she pulled him towards the group of friends waiting.

"Fred? I thought that was George? Has he been pretending to be the other the entire time?" Draco asked.

"No, Fred is alive and a ghost but nobody but me knows so keep it quiet." Hermione said. They arrived at their friends.

"Bella said she knew nothing about a bomb in the great Hall." Neville said.

"I have an idea but we need to go back to the castle." Hermione said.

"But we're not allowed in the castle right now." Ginny said.

"Soince when do we follow rules?" Harry asked.

"Never, let's go!" Luna said happily as she held Neville and Hermione's hand. They held hands in a circle and appeared in the gryffindor common room.

"Why are we here?" Everyone asked Hermione.

"Whoever put that bomb in the hall had a reason, it couldn't have just been a prank. George why would you do if youy were alone in the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Ruin the prefect bathrooms of course." George said.

"Then let's go." Hermione said leading the way.

"Why do you think that this bomber has the same mind set as me?" George asked as they walked.

"Just a guess." Hermione said. A red wolf walked up to them and turned into a human. Maya stood up straight and smoothed her robes.

"Iv been roaming the castle and I found something." Maya said.

"Lead the way then." Hermione said happily. She really wanted to tell Maya that George liked her but that was for another day. Maya took them to the prefects bathroom. Water leaked through the bottom of the door. It opened and they walked into thre flooded and disgustingly dirty room. Out stank like death and the only positive thing was that there were no actual dead bodies in the room. Something sprang up from inside one of the stalls and laughed hysterically. It met their gaze. More specifically,it met Georges gaze.

"Fred?" George asked.

"George?" Fred asked. He floated down to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"How?"

"Well obviously I'm not alive but I thought I ended up in the future when I couldn't find anyone I recognized but Mcgonagall but we all know she's gonna live forever." Fred said happily.

"I'm so glad your here." George said as he tightened his grip on his dead brother.

"Nice to see ya Fred." Draco said. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were already in tears. Ginny had wrapped her arms around both boys.

 **Very short chapter but I wanted to get one in and say, check out my interactive Harry Potter book! You can private message me or review to send a letter to Hogwarts and receive one from the characters! Thx for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Book 1

"So you fake blew up the great hall?" Hermione asked.

"Not fake, the thing is in shreds but, it was impossible for anyone to get hurt." Fred said. He and George were leaning against the sinks. They could easily be told apart now that one was floating lightly and was much more pale.

"Why though?" Harry asked. "Why blow up the great hall? It cant just to be to mess up the prefects bathroom can it?"

"Obviously not. I wanted all the kids here to have a delightful year at Hogwarts with the mysterious prankster always on the loose." Fred said, making hand gestures as though he was imagining wanted posters with question marks, trying to figure out who he was.

"We found you easy enough." Ginny said. She was leaning against the sinks on the left side of Fred.

"Others can do It just as easy." Draco said.

"Then me and George can go back to pranking the schools unmasked." Fred said, turning to George. They both smirked and looked at Harry.

"Where's the map?" George asked slyly.

"Marauders map?" Draco asked.

"Yup. We'll be needing it to stay out of the hands of the teachers." Fred said.

"Wait." Hermione said quietly, she looked at Harry. "If Fred is a ghost, what about the others?"

"We can look around." Draco said, hopful. Anyone would want to right their wrongs and while he cant bring people back from the dead, he could always find their ghosts and try to help them.

"Where would we look?" Neville asked.

"In the forbidden forest of course." Luna said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That's where lost souls roam when they've lost their way. They may not know the way back to Hogwarts, you brought them out into the forest in the first place though. Fred came back in the castle because he died in the castle but you brought Lupin and Tonks into the woods. Therefore, they're still there." Luna explained. Everyone stared at her.

"Since when is everyone as smart as me?" Hermione asked, aggravated. She walked to the door and opened it. She usually was glad to have people learning and beating her wit but it was horrible. It seemed like she hadn't studied in years. She walked through the open door.

"I have a good guess where the map is." She mumbled. The three Weasley's followed her but the other remained in the prefects bathroom.

"And where is that?" Fred asked.

"In Dumbledore's office, McGonagall put all magical items in his office for reminders." Hermione said as she turned a hall. They waited for the stairs to turn to the way they need and climbed them silently. Probably because of the threatening needle in Hermione's voice. They reached the area and entered. It was a beautiful room. Just as Harry had described it. Hermione hadn't gone to the professors office much. Nobody did nowadays. Fred and George searched the left side of the room while Ginny and Hermione searched the rest.

* * *

 **Scene jump, usually I stay in the area that Hermione's in but I thought of something fun... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ron followed Harry into the room of requirement.

"So what do we require?" Ron joked.

"A lock, a key, and a Malfoy." Harry said. Ron sat in one of the chairs. Harry smirked and opened a door. Draco walked in and looked at Ron.

"You didn't tell me I was going to my death!" Draco yelled.

"You have to talk to him." Harry said. He walked out of the room. Ron shot out of his chair immediately once Harry was out of view. He made to punch Draco. The Slytherin walked back a few feet hoping to dodge the fiery reds punch. Ron punched an invisible wall and fell back.

"Bloody Hell Harry." Ron fumed.

"I heard that!" Harry yelled from the entrance.

"Why would you put a bloody wall there!" Ron yelled at the door. Still very upset and rubbing his red knuckles.

"Hermione would kill we if you hurt each other, she'd kill me if she even knew about this but, you two need to talk." Harry said, peeking his head in the door and disappearing again.

"This is bloody useless." Draco mumbled.

Meanwhile...

Hermione smiled as she picked up a picture of Dumbledore and waved at it. She hung it back on the wall and continued searching.

"I found it!" Ginny yelled excitedly.

"Wicked." Both twins said at once. They walked over to their sister and looked at the map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Ginny said, the map showed itself. George laughed.

"What's harry doing just leaning against the wall?" Fred asked George quietly.

"Who knows." George mumbled as his eyes scanned the map.

"I could go check it out." Fred said happily. He loved to figure stud out, its like he was a detective.

"If you do, take Hermione, before she steals all the books." George said, now turning to his brother.

"What's up with her?" Fred asked. "She's different."

"You'll have to ask her, its not my stuff to tell, but, you will have to tell me everything you learn when you get back." George said. He wrapped his arms around his brother.

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked.

"See Mum and Dad. Sure they'll want to hear about you. I'll bring them over for tomorrow." George said.

"But classes start tomorrow." Fred said.

"Who cares!? I'll only be gone for a while and I'm sure our teachers wont mind. Its for my dead brother that needs to see his family." George said and smirked. He grabbed the map from Ginny and handed it to Fred.

"Be careful." Fred said.

"Be careful yourself. You clearly cant take care of yourself." George mumbled and smirked.

"Your me, you cant take care of yourself either. Tell Mum and dad I said hi, and that I cant wait to see them." Fred said. The twins smiled at each other and started to walk opposite ways. They both turned and hugged each other again.

"Fred?" George asked.

"George?" Fred asked.

"This is the last time I ever leave your side ok?" George said.

"Deal, but, I would like to use the bathroom on my own ok?" Fred joked.

"Deal." George said. The brothers back away from each other slowly. George grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated back to the burrow. Fred turned to Hermione.

"Your going to read all the books in here aren't you?" Fred asked.

"Yup, they're all not in the library, they're all new." Hermione said, not looking up from her books.

"I'm going to see what's up with Harry, George told me to bring you." Fred said. She looked up from her books.

"Is he coming?" Hermione asked.

"No, why?" Fred asked.

"Delightful, we can talk and walk. Lead the way." Hermione said. She picked up a few books and shoved them in her bag. He started walking and she followed.

"Do you know about George's secret?" Hermione asked.

"No, he never told me about it." Fred said. They climbed down the stairs and waited for the stairs to switch.

"He likes someone." Hermione said happily. Fred laughed.

"Seriously? Of all our years at Hogwarts, he never really had too many feelings for girls." Fred said, they continued walking to where Harry was.

"I always thought he did." Hermione smiled.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, Maya Black."

"Who's that? She sounds like a cousin or sister of Sirius'"

"She's his daughter." Hermione said. He stopped walking.

"He had a daughter?" Fred asked.

"Apparently."

"You'd think he'd at least tell Harry about it." Fred said.

"Who knows." Hermione said. They continued walking, turning every once and a while.

"So what changed? Your different." Fred asked after they turned into a long hallway.

"I'm Slytherin." Hermione said. Fred stopped again.

"Your what?" He asked.

"Slytherin." Hermione said. She lifted her sleeve and showed him her scar. "And that, is my new nickname with all the guys." He hugged her. She had actually never been hugged by Fred. Only George and that was only because Fred was dead and she felt horrible.

"I'm fine with the Slytherins, the girls are nice to me. A hint about Maya, by the way, she's a Slytherin too." Hermione said as she returned the hug.

"George. Likes. A Slytherin?" Fred asked, he let go of her and smirked. "Sounds like Gryffindor and Slytherin are best buds now."

"Yup, with Harry, George, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Maya, Bella, Theo, and myself, we've connected the two houses. I think that the future is bright for Hogwarts, the darkness is behind us and the future will bring good things."

"Anything else I should know about?" Fred asked as they started walking again.

"Me and Ron broke up." Hermione mumbled.

"Did you break my brothers heart or did he break yours." Fred asked, though it wasn't too much of a question.

"It was both ways I think. I kissed Draco, and Ron figured out about it, and I think we've just grown apart. I'm trying to figure it all out but..." She trailed off.

"You kissed the blonde brat? You know he let the death eaters into Hogwarts right? He's the reason that I'm dead." Fred floated up and flew around to make a point.

"Yes, but he was forced to, his parents made him- his father made him." Hermione said. "I may actually have fallen in love with him."

"So your not going to be my step sister?" Fred asked.

"No, I don't think so. Harry will still be your step brother though. I think you can expect Lavender as a future step sister." Hermione said. She put her hand on her necklace and smiled, thinking about Draco again.

Back to Draco...

"If we're stuck in here, I guess I may as well ask. Do you know?" Draco asked. The boys were facing apart from each other and leaned up against the force field locking them to their place.

"Know about what?" Ron asked.

"Then no, you don't know." Draco said. "I guess you'll see soon enough." Draco said.

"This is so boring. How long do you think he'll keep us here?" Ron asked.

"Did you give that necklace to Lavender?" Draco asked, ignoring his question about how long they were going to stay in this infernal prison.

"What necklace?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's Necklace." Draco said, turning to face the red-head.

"Since when do you call her Hermione?" Ron asked, furious.

"Since yesterday." Draco said. "Now, did you give that Necklace to Lavender?"

"No, I found it and put it in my jacket pocket so I could give it back to her." Ron said. "I took off my jacket when I went to bed last night, she must've taken it."

"She said it was your idea."

"It wasn't, I wouldn't do that to Hermione, she loves that necklace." Ron said.

"We both love her." Draco said.

"Have you told her yet?" Ron asked.

"No, I only said I liked her. I always found a way around saying it." Draco said.

"Why? Don't you love her?" Ron asked. Not a hint of sarcasm or anger in his voice.

"What is my farther going to do? My mother? They'll probably kill her, even if my dad's in Azkaban, he'll find a way, he always does." Draco said.

"Do you love her?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Draco yelled.

Harry walked into the room, followed by Hermione and George. Why was George so Pale? Ron stood up.


	15. Chapter 15 Book 1

"What happened to George?" Ron asked Hermione. She looked at Draco, he smirked but looked at what he knew to be Fred, he shrugged.

"Honestly man! You call yourself our brother! I'm Fred!" Fred yelled. Ron instantly burst into tears.

"George that's not even funny!" Ron yelled, banging against the edge of the force field.

"Ok, keep calling me George until the real George shows up." Fred said.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Making them talk." Harry said.

"Harry! Let them go!" She yelled. Harry sighed and took down the force field. She stood still, not knowing whether or not she should run to one of them and hug them. Ron answered her question and ran to Fred, or what he thought was George. She ran to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ok? Ron didn't hurt you right?" Hermione asked as she was picked up and spun around in a circle.

"That's what the force fields were for." Draco said. He put her down and smiled at her.

"So what did you talk about then?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, not much just-" He was cut off with a loud yell.

"Fred!?" Ron yelled, he hugged his brother. "How, why, where's George?" Ron asked.

"I'm a ghost, duh, George is with Ginny and Mum and Dads." Fred said. Hermione turned back to Draco, her was watching the brothers, he looked at the ground.

"You OK?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, fine." Draco said.

"Then why don't you look fine?" She asked. He smirked.

"See, fine." He continued to smirk.

"Your such a Malfoy." Hermione said, punching his shoulder softly.

"Born and raised." He said, bowing slightly.

"You are very annoying." She walked over to Harry.

"Am I a dead man?" He asked quietly.

"You trapped my friends in bubble so they would stop fighting." She looked up at him. "Your a life saver Harry." She smiled at him he sighed in relief. Bella and Maya entered the room. Hermione walked over to Fred.

"The blonde is Maya." Hermione said.

"Who's the other girl?" Fred asked.

"Bella, she's Bellatrix's daughter." Hermione said, he shivered.

"Her mom did that to your arm?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Does she know?" Fred asked. She shook her head.

"I wanted to ask you something though." Hermione said.

"Yeah?"

"Want to do the best prank of all time?" Hermione asked. He smirked.

"We trick George and Maya into each others arms?" Fred asked happily.

"Yup."

"We'll talk about it more later then." Fred said, he walked over to Ron. She walked over to Draco and Maya.

"We did it. We found them. They were terrified, they said they were trying to find their son." Maya said.

"Does Remus know who you are?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he's my godfather." Maya said. She looked at Fred. "They really look alike. Imagine dating one of them and accidentally kissing the wrong one." She looked at Hermione.

"That's interesting to bring up. Its kind of easy to tell them apart though. George is always upset and Fred is always joyful because he's free to do whatever he wants." Hermione said.

"George is always upset? Is that why he sits away from the rest of the group?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. He watched his brother, best friend, partner in crime, and hero die. I don't think he'll ever be the same again." Draco said. Hermione looked at him and tried not to cry at the thought.

"Where are Remus and Nymphadora?" Hermione asked.

"With Neville and Luna, going to see their son." Maya said.

"Good." Hermione said. Maya smiled and walked over to Bella to try and spread the word without being loud.

"You ok Granger?" Draco asked.

"Fine."

"Your just as bad as I am." Draco said. She smiled.

"You tell me what's wrong with you and I'll tell you what's wrong with me." Hermione said. She wanted to play with the snake again. She lifted his sleeve and started to trace along his arm until the snake started to chase. Draco took her hand off his arm.

"That thing bit you last time." Draco said.

"I know but I like playing with it." Hermione said. She tried to put her hand back on his arm but ended up playing chase with Draco. He held his arm firmly behind his back and walked around slowly until she jumped at him, then he jumped away. She laughed and tryed again. He caught her and swug her around with one arm.

"No snake." Draco said.

"But I want to." She pouted.

"No snake." he repeated.

"I bet the snake really doesn't like doing nothing all day. Just sitting there on your arm. Please let me play." She begged and laughed as he tickled her. Somehow they ended up ballroom dancing. She twirled around and waltzed around with him until she stepped on his foot and they both fell, laughing. Hermione looked up, all of her friends were gone and the room had turned into a ball room. Best room of requirement ever. She stood up. There was a rack with the dress she had worn to the the yule ball on it. She picked it up and magiced it onto herself. By the time she had turned, Draco was already in a suit. He bowed to her and offered his hand.

"I should've asked you the first time, but, would you like to dance?" He asked. She accepted the offered hand.

"I would love to." The room shifted into the yule ball. The beautiful room was amazing. She loved that ball but now the room was empty, and she was with Draco. He began the waltz and she smiled. She often looked at her feet to keep herself in sync with him. He always moved her chin up to face him and smirked. He was cold as usual. Other than his breath, it was warm and soft. He spun her around and returned his hand to her waist as she returned her hand to his shoulder.

"I thought you danced with Mr. Snuggle's?" Draco asked and smirked as they continued to waltz in circles in the room, often she would spin or he would lift her off the ground.

"Yes, I did but I was young!" Hermione said. "When did you learn to dance?"

"My mum taught me when I was little. She'd have me stand on her shoes and we'd waltz around the living room while my dad was off being a death eater." He said.

"Why did you make fun of me all those years? I know I am a Mudblood but are they really that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my mother actually may accept you because she's known iv liked you for seven years now." Draco said. They stopped dancing.

"Seven years?" She whispered.

"You know it faded a bit on our their year when you punched me." He said.

"I never knew. I always thought you hated me all this time, and I didn't know what changed but I guess I'm the one that changed." She said.

"Weasel didn't give Lavender that necklace. He found it and was going to give it to you but she took it from him." He said.

"Why did you change the subject?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't think of it till just now." Draco said.

"You weren't looking for something else to talk about right?"

"No. No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"Draco!"

"I can't say it!" He yelled.

"Say what!" She yelled back.

"That I love you!" He yelled.

"Why not?!"

"My Father! What if her tries to hurt you?" His tone lowered.

"He can't do anything." Hermione said.

"He has ways. He's already contacted me multiple times. I can't have him anywhere near you." Draco said.

"Wait," she starting, going over the yelling part of the conversation. "You love me?"

"More than Slytherin and magic combined. I'd be a Muggle for you." He said, he rested his forehead on hers.

"You just want more McDonald's." She whispered. They both smiled.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Would you like to go on a Muggle date?" He asked.

"More than anything." She said and instantly she kissed him again.


	16. Chapter 16 Book 1

Hermione sat in Muggle studies class. Oddly, she had it with Bella, Maya, Theo and Draco. Draco sat next to her naturally. His notes had taken up two pages, they had only been in class twenty minutes. She was blushing the entire time, as he always grabbed her hand when he wasn't writing.

"Now, class is almost over." The teacher said. "I was nice and let you choose your partner today. Tomorrow, you will have new partners and you will sit with them every day for the rest of the year." The teacher said. "We will pair up with Gryffindors because I'm having a good day." He smiled at the students. Gryffindors walked into the room.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as he walked. She smiled at him.

"Now, we will draw from the bag. For fun, we will have the Slytherin's pick from the bag and call out the name they got. Bella first." The teacher said. Bella walked to the man. She pulled a peice of paper out of the bag.

"Fred Weasley." Bella said. Fred walked over to her and they leaned against the wall.

"Maya next." The teacher said.

"George Weasley." Maya said.

"Theodore next."

"Luna Lovegood." Theo said quietly. Both Neville and Luna groaned. Luna didn't usually get upset over things.

"Meg."

"Neville Longbottom." Meg said.

"Carlos."

"Harry potter." Carlos said.

"Solomon."

"Stella Grace." Solomon said.

"Draco."

"Ron Weasley." Draco called out. Hermione sighed of relief and fear.

"And that means miss Granger getsa Miss Weasley." The teacher said. He smiled and nodded at each student as they left the class room. Draco walked up to her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Grab my arm." He said happily. She did and they apparated into a snowy park. She gasped at the cold air.

"I got everything set up." Draco said. He got his wand and whispered accio. Two outfits appeared before them. He used his wand to put the outfits on them. Muggle outfits replaced their school robes.

"Draco. This is amazing." Hermione said as she looked at the outfit.

"I tried as hard as I could to learn everything about Muggles." Draco said as they began to walk. His fingers laced with hers and she smiled.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere special to muggles." Draco said. He looked around and found what he was looking for. He covered her eyes and they walked straight ahead. The strong smell of popcorn stung her nose but the sweet smell of candy made her smile. He let go of her eyes to show a movies theater lobby.

"Draco!" She said excitedly.

"Would you like to see a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said in shock. He smirked and lead the way. He bought tickets and they sat in the theater.

"Soda?" He asked. She nodded, he handed her a medium soda. She smiled as he drank his gallon of soda. They sat through the entire molvie. Draco laughed at the Muggle jokes and never said anything about how stupid it was. He never interrupted the movie and he held her hand the entire time. They were walking on the sidewalk when he pulkked her into a restaurant.

"Draco! This is a fancy place!" Hermione said as a waiter walked them to a table.

"I know, I thought if the golden m place was amazing, what would a place like this bring?" He asked and smiled as they sat down.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Coke." Draco said.

"Waters fine." Hermione said. She tried to look at her menu the entire time. This was her first real date honestly. She glanced up at him often to either see him staring at her or looking at his menu. The waiter returned with the drinks.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed her water. Draco did the same with his soda.

"Can I get you appetizers?" The guy asked. Draco looked at her and she shook her head.

"No thank you." Draco told him.

"Are you ready to order?" Again he looked at Hermione. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take the jack burger with fries." Draco said. The guy wrote it down and turned to her.

"Alfredo with shrimp." Hermione said. He smiled and nodded.

"Nice tatoo by the way." He said, motioning to Draco's dark mark with his pen. Draco smiled and nodded but when the guy walked away he quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"I like it, if I was a Muggle and didn't know what that tatoo meant, I would get one myself." Hermione said awkwardly. She was more worried than she thought. She'd already had a first kiss but she was super worried about a first date.

"This is your first date isn't it?" He asked.

"Unless you count the library with friends." She said. She shifted in her seat.

"Your really uncomfortable aren't you?"

"I haven't been to a real Muggle restaurant in a while. Is this your first date or did you ever take Pansy out?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I took lavender out." Draco said.

"Seriously!?" She yelled, a few people glanced over.

"No, I'm kidding, this is my first date. My parents didn't want me dating till I found the perfect purblood for me." He said. Hermione eased into her chair but was still very tense.

"And here is your food." The waiter said as he walked up and placed the dishes in front of them. He also refilled Draco's drink for the millionth time. They ate silently for a while. They paid and tipped the guy that served them. They walked onto the sidewalk and headed towards the park.

"I'm sorry if I messed this up." Hermione said. He smiled at her.

"You can't ruin anything." He said, she blushed as usual.

"Yes I can." She said.

"I highly doubt it."

"How much research did you do for this?" Hermione asked.

"I knew our servers name, I knew everyone that acted In the movie we watched and I knew everyone in that room." Draco said, he looked at the snow crouching beneath their feet.

"That's more studying than I usually do." She smiled and stopped walking. "I like people who challenge my knowledge." She said.

"Then you'll have to find somebody else because I'm a bloody idiot." Draco said.

"And why is that?"

"You'll see in a few seconds." He looked as though he might cry.

"What!" Hermione asked.

"No matter what happens," his forehead rested on hers. "I love you Hermione." He said. She blinked once, then twice, then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17 Book1

Hermione woke up on her bed in the dorm room.

"Your finally awake." Maya said. Hermione sat up.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Draco brought you here and left. Iv asked around but everyone says he left school you've been out for a month." Maya said.

"You don't know what happened?"

"He said you feinted and to take care of you. So here I sit."

"I don't remember much, just snow and warmth from him standing next to me and then the rest is a blur."

"You may want to find Harry." Maya said.

"Why?"

"He's with Remus and Nymphadora." Maya said, they both stood up.

"Do you know where they are?"

"In the Gryffindor common room, McGonagall said it was ok if we went in there as long as we behaved. She knows you would behave but after the snakes thing, she doesn't trust even you much." Maya said as she led the way.

"The snakes was a required thing, she knows I had to get in with the guys or they'd be like dogs chasing the Mudblood cat as if it was steak." Hermione said. They waited for the stairs to shift and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh how we've missed you Hermione." The picture said as they entered.

"Iv missed you too." Hermione said. She walked into the Gryffindor common room, everyone was crowded into the room. All eyes were on her. Harry and Ron shot up to hug her. She smiled and returned the hug.

"How do you like your new hair?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"What new hair?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron smirked.

"A few days after Malfoy brought you back, you started changing." Ron said as he pulled a mirror off the wall. He held it in front of her face. She gasped. She was pale, her eyes were now a dark green with silver specks, her hair was the same as Draco's but with a green streak. She ran her tiers through her hair. How did she still look good like this? She smirked a bit.

"So? How do you like it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, its so cool but how did it happen?" Hermione asked, wanting to know more as usual.

"We don't know. We've been looking for weeks." A familiar male voice said. Hermione smiled and ran to the couple she hugged them and cried.

"Remus, Nymphadora, iv missed you so much." She mumbled as she hugged them. They squeezed her slightly.

"Care to tell us what really happened? The full story?" Remus asked. She looked at them and sat down on a red chair. They sat on the couch. Everyone in the room was leaning in, eager to listen.

"Me and Draco went on our first date." Hermione started. "And whewn it was over, he told me, that, no matter what happens, he loves me. Everything went black after trhat and I woke up with the hair and stuff." She said, still teary eyes from seeing lupin and tonks, some stray tears falling randomly.

"Did he do anything?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"After everything went black, the only thing I felt was when he caught me." Hermione said.

"So why did it happen?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"We vcan figure it out later, Hermione needs to get a shower and change, she's been wearing the same clothes for a month." Maya said. Hermione smiled at everyone and hugged them before following Maya out of the room. She lifted her sleeves.

"Its warm in here." She said as they entered the Slytherin girls dorm. Maya turned and looked at her, then her left arm, then she gasped.

"Hermione! Your arm!" Maya said as she stared. Hermione looked at her arm and almost screamed. The dark mark was imprinted on it. About the same place that Draco's was. He did this!? Why would he ever do this to her!?

"Hurrt up and get clean do you can show that to everyone else later." Maya said after a few minutes. Hermione nodded, still too deep in shock to answer. She took a shower but by then it was dark. She was deciding whether or not to dye her hair back to its real color. A mirror showed her the reflection of herself. The hair was even pretty wet. She sighed and spelled her hair dry. She ran her fingers through it and stared at the green highlight. She walked to her bed and her arm burned suddenly. The snake started moving, struggling as much as she was. Maya must've left. She fell over and gripped her arm tightly. The snake twisted and squired as she did. She screamed and the next thing she knew, she was flying. Above Hogwarts, a black, wispy fog around her. She wasn't, she couldn't be. She wasn't one of them. She proved herself wrong as she landed by the lake. She looked at the snake on her arm, slowly returning to its original position. She stroked it softly and lifted her hand every time it tried to bite her. This was her now. She was a death eater, a Slytherin, she was never getting into the ministry now. This was Draco's fault. He did this to her. He ruined her life. She had to live, not only with a scar that told her she was a Mudblood but a scar that told her that she was evil. That she was marked as a servant. A servant of Malfoy. He did this to her.


	18. Chapter 18 Book 1

Hermione stood at the Gryffindor portrait. She was being ridiculous. It wasn't like Harry and Ron would hate her for having a dark mark, right? She was always going to be their friend, till the end. Even if they did hate her. How was she supposed to walk in there? With Mudblood written on one arm, and the dark mark on the other? How could she face them anymore? She felt enraged to the core, she wanted to hit something. No! That was the dark mark talking, she would never hit anyone but the Malfoy that did this to her, and she was going to hit him, and curse him, and jinx him, and probably murder him. She didn't care if the dark mark made her, she was going to hurt that boy. Draco Malfoy better not get within ten miles of her, never again would he get close to her, never again. She sighed and stepped into the portrait. She looked at her sleeve covering the mark before walking in. As she entered, all eyes were on her, this was it, this was going to be the end of her friendship with her two best friends, if not the end of her friendship with everyone.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Ron asked quietly. She hadn't noticed how sad she looked, how hurt and upset. She cleared her throat, it was so dry and sore. She felt like bursting into tears, she could even feel her eyes start to burn from holding tears back.

"Yeah, umm, I need to show you something." Hermione said quietly. Remus motioned for her to sit in a empty armchair but she shook her head, she felt the need to stand. She stood in front of the chair, just in case her knees went suddenly weak and she was forced to sit, she felt them shaking under her skirt. She was so scared that this would be it.

"What's up?" Harry asked, worried about her. Everyone in the room looked worried, like she might break down or something. She felt like breaking down, like it was the only option at the moment. She slowly lift her sleeve to reveal the Mudblood scar on one arm, then she lifted the other sleeve to show the dark mark. She closed her eyes tightly and tears fell to the floor. Four arms wrapped around her, she opened her eyes, Harry and Ron were hugging her tightly. She rested her head on their shoulders, so thankful for friends like them and sorry that she doubted them. They all stood in silence for a while, other than the quick intake of air from Hermione every once and a while. Ron let go of her, a loud crash and a groan was heard from behind her. Hermione let go of Harry to turn around. Ron's fist was covered in blood and the white haired Malfoy lay on the floor under him. He groaned again.

"What the Bloody Hell did you do to Hermione!?" Ron yelled. Hermione smiled, she missed Harry and Ron defending her from Malfoy, and yes, he was no longer Draco to her, it was Malfoy now and forever.

"I didn't do a Bloody thing!" Malfoy yelled back. "My father did!" He tried to sit up but Ron put his foot on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Your father is in Azkaban. What did you do?" Harry asked. Draco groaned again and tried to make his nose stop bleeding, but his positioning wasn't good.

"He made me, I couldn't do anything to stop him, he made me and I don't even know why." Draco said.

"Who!?" Remus yelled, now standing up from his spot on the red couch.

"I already told you! My Bloody Father!" Draco demanded. Ron pressed his foot down harder on his shoulder and he groaned again, not even trying to push Ron's foot away. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away, she still loved him, no matter what he did. She wanted to hate him so bad but she couldn't.

"Your father is in Azkaban! Don't tell us lies!" Remus yelled, standing by Ron over Draco.

"She knows the spell." Draco mumbled. Hermione turned towards him. Naturally she knew the spell he was talking about, she hated that she knew it, she hated that she was going to do it. She walked over to him, she knelt about a foot away from where his head was. Their eyes met, he looked horrible, destroyed even but that didn't matter to her anymore, he wasn't her problem, he would be locked up somewhere, even if it was Azkaban itself, he was going to be locked up somewhere.

"Legilimens." Hermione said quietly, pointing her wand at him and trying to avoid his gaze.

* * *

She looked at all the memories from after she blacked out. He caught her after she blacked out. He gently lowered her to the ground and apparated them somewhere. They appeared on a stone floor, with him kneeling right by her, crying. A man walked into the room, his eyes like knives darted around and made sure nobody else was there, Draco stood slowly. The man sneered at him.

"Loving anyone that isn't a pureblood is weakness." The man said. This was the man that was supposed to be in Azkaban, the man that was supposed to be Draco's father, the leader of the group of evil Malfoy's. The only person that could ever make Draco do anything, Lucius Malfoy. No, he couldn't be back.

"Why would you make me do this?" Draco asked quietly.

"As I said, Loving this girl is weakness, There is only one way I can make her hate you, is to make her think that you are still that 'jerk brat' from school." Lucius said, he knelt by Hermione and tapped his wand to her arm. The dark mark slowly started to appear. Draco looked away until his father was out of the room, then he knelt down and tried everything to get that mark off her arm, nothing worked. He sat there for a moment, just staring at the mark on her arm. The scene changed to Hogwarts, the girls Slytherin dorm. She was on her bed, a note in her hand, a few white strands going through her hair. She was still unconscious. He leaned over, kissed her forehead, and apparated away.

* * *

Hermione left his mind. She didn't want to love him but he made it really hard. She looked up at Ron and he took his foot off Draco's shoulder. Draco sat up slowly and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Also, sorry iv been gone for so long! I got stuck on a Harry Potter roleplay site and it took absolutely all of my time away from this. I'm back though! I have switched from the roleplay site to Pottermore so I will stay there and will never leave you guys again! So, wanted to show everyone the stuff I got.**_

 _ **Hogwarts House: Slytherin (Yay!)**_

 _ **Ilvermorny House: Pukwudgie (Yay!)**_

 _ **Patronus: Grey Squirrel (Ok, wanted something more fierce but don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it.)**_

 _ **Wand: Yew Wood, Unicorn hair core, 12" (Draco's wand has a Unicorn Hair Core YAY!)**_

 _ **Be sure to go to , join, take the quizzes and tell me what you got!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Book 1

Hermione walked to the dungeons, she had heard that there was a really old room under the lake, close to the Slytherins dorms. It was said that the room was always empty, and that most students were afraid of it. She was meeting Fred to figure out how to get George and Maya together. She smiled to herself again, she had never done anything like this, she was worried about it too. She reached the rooms door, Fred was staring inside. He looked at her as she walked up and put a finger to his lips.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly. He pointed inside the room, she peeked in and quickly took a step back, out of viewing range from the room. "Dear Merlin!" Hermione almost shouted. The sound of rustling inside the room startled her. Fred rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. They appeared in the Slytherin common room. Ghosts could use magic?

"I told you to be quiet!" George said aggravated.

"Really!? You wanted to spy on your sister and her boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, that's one way to put it." Fred said quietly.

"She's old enough to do what she wants!" Hermione insisted.

"And Maya is any different how?" Fred asked. Hermione couldn't find words, he was right. She was telling him he couldn't control Ginny but they were about to find a way to make George and Maya to get together.

"What do we do then? They both like each other and they just need to talk." Hermione said quietly.

"One of the greatest wizarding gadgets in the world! Its certainly annoying but it'll work." Fred said gleefully. He started pacing around the common room.

"What is it?" She asked. He turned to her, smirking. He told her a spell, not how it worked or what it did, just a spell. Hermione silently got upset with herself for not already knowing the spell.

* * *

She stood right outside the great hall door, out of view. Fred was on the other side of the door, waiting, they had gotten Harry and Draco in on it. Fred looked at her and nodded. She smirked and screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound echoed through the great hall, everyone stood, Draco whispered something to Maya and Harry to George. The two walked toward the door. They walked into the hall, Hermione whispered the spell. She didn't even know what it did at first, not until George crashed into a magical wall. A magic Mistletoe!

"Bloody Brilliant Fred!" Hermione said as the two emerged from their hiding spots but stayed away from the magical wall.

"Hermione?" Maya asked.

"Fred!?" George asked, he knew, he knew what the mistletoe was for. Maya smirked.

"You two must not know that animals can get out of this." Maya said, she almost transformed when Fred spoke.

"My brother will still be trapped in there though! You wouldn't just leave him right?" Fred asked. Maya looked between the twins.

"What are the rules for this thing, can it be quick and go?" Maya asked Hermione.

"It has to be real, you have to mean it." Hermione said. She never was caught under one of the blasted things luckily because one of her friends had always noticed it and pushed her out of the way.

"You've got to be kidding me. Fred!" George yelled.

"What!?" Fred asked.

"Why? Fred! Why would you partner up with her for this? Your supposed to be my partner in crime!"

"I know, but, I couldn't exactly tell you I was planning this could I? How are we supposed to work together if your the one being targeted?" Fred asked.

"Draco was in on this wasn't he!? He told me to come out here!" Maya yelled.

"Harry was too, if it makes you feel any better." Hermione said. Had the wall shrunk? George and Maya had to take a few steps back, the wall shrunk a few feet.

"Why is it growing smaller?" George asked.

"Its going to keep shrinking till you get it over with." Fred said. The two on the outside of the wall smirked. Maya glanced at Hermione, then she looked at George, he was staring at Fred and Hermione. Maya grabbed his chin, turned his head to face her and kissed him. Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around Fred. The Mistletoe wall slowly faded away. Maya took a few steps back away from George, cleared her throat, and walked back into the great hall. George stood frozen to the spot.

"We, are, the best matchmakers ever." Fred said happily. Hermione nodded.

"How long do you think he's going to stand there?" Hermione asked, both of them looked at George. He hadn't even blinked.

"Is he petrified?" Fred asked, he waved a hand in front of George's face. Hermione smiled. A hand around her waist startled her. Draco and Harry had exited the great hall.

"I'm guessing it worked?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Hermione mumbled. "We may have killed George though."

"Maya sat back down at the Slytherin table and could have murdered me just by looking at me. She was as red as Weasels hair though." Draco said. Hermione punched his shoulder softly.

"Did you figure anything out about your dad?" Hermione asked, turning to him fully.

"He still thinks you're knocked out in the dorm." Draco said, his voice shook.

"He cant do anything worse to me." Hermione said, pointing at her arm. She moved it closer to his and the snakes interlocked again.

"He could kill you, or Obliviate you. You wouldn't be as smart anymore, or worse, you could forget who you are, forget your a wizard." Draco said. The snake on his arm looked up at him and hissed, then it returned to the other snake.

"He wont do a thing to me." Hermione said.

"That's what you said before he did that." He pointed at the snakes.

"Well, now your snake isn't so lonely." Hermione said, he smirked.

"Your snake shouldn't be there in the first place." Draco said.

"I like it, and the hair." Hermione said. His eyes flicked to her hair. "And the Emerald Green eyes are nice."

"So was the monster of brown hair, the deep hazel eyes, and you not having a tattoo. They were all nice too."

"I know, and I liked myself like that, but I'm like this now. This is me." Hermione said. She turned around. Fred was still trying to get George to move. Was he breathing? Maya had emerged from the great hall with Bella by her side. Maya looked at George.

"Is he ok?" She asked quietly.

"No, he wont move." Fred said, even he was worried.

"Is there anything I can do?" Maya asked. Fred nodded. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to George. They were inches apart. George took a quick intake of air and stared down at Maya. She dropped her bag. Bella smirked, quickly grabbed Maya's bag and backed away.

"Umm." George mumbled quietly.

"Umm." Maya responded. George rubbed the back of his neck and took a step back. Maya turned red, everywhere, even her hands were red. Hermione decided she was done with matchmaking, it was a one time thing.


	20. Chapter 20 Book 1

Hermione and Fred sat in McGonagall's office. It was a grey-ish color, simple. The desk was like all the other desks at Hogwarts, maybe neater. There was a large picture of Dumbledore on the wall behind the desk, it could move but it couldn't talk oddly, or at least it had never talked before. McGonagall entered the room with George and Maya behind her. The professor sat down in the chair behind the desk. Maya and George stood on opposite sides of the room, glancing at each other constantly.

"Both of you are in deep trouble, was there anyone else working with you?" McGonagall asked softly. She was way too nice to dish out punishments but Hermione guessed that when it came to the twins, it was the worst.

"You already know who we were working with, Maya and George told you, you just want to hear it from us so that you can soften the load." Fred said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"The Weasley's can walk around my office with their eyes closed Miss Granger. All but Miss Ginny, the dear is very responsible and her brothers should learn from her." McGonagall looked at Fred as she said the last sentence.

"Well, yes we've been in here many times, but, that means your like a grandmother to us, Minerva." Fred said. Hermione glared at Fred, this wasn't her first time being in trouble, because Harry and Ron pulled her into stuff all the time but none tried to get out of it!

"Yes Mr. Weasley, my grandson, I will be informing your parents. Miss Granger, as you are well aware of-"

"I know you can inform my parents McGonagall, I will take full responsibility for what I did, it wasn't even Fred's idea, I'm the one that pulled him into it. He doesn't deserve to be here! I take full blame and I'm ready for punishment." Hermione said. McGonagall took off her glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on.

"I cannot just let him off the hook dear." McGonagall said.

"You know you can, all he did was tell me the spell and watch." Hermione insisted. McGonagall caved in.

"You're willing to take full responsibility?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said quietly.

"You will lose your wand until I say you can have it back, you will not do any classes, all of your time will be spent in your dorm room and the other girls are not allowed in there but to sleep and get whatever they need, they can not speak to you or you speak to them. And that boy is not allowed near you until I say." McGonagall said sternly.

"What!?" Hermione yelled, she stood up.

"Professor! She loves school! She loves Draco too!" Maya pleaded.

"You heard what I said." McGonagall said, she looked at Fred. "You can all go. Mr. Weasley, you have no punishment."

"Professor! This is about more than that prank isn't it!? What else did I do!?" Hermione asked. McGonagall ignored her and motioned for the door. Hermione felt like screaming. She slammed her wand on the desk. She stormed out and caught up with Fred, George and Maya.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Fred said. "You didn't have to take the blame."

"I'm fine Fred!" Hermione snapped. She continued to the Slytherin dorms. She walked in and sat down in front of the fire. Draco was sitting there reading. He looked at her as she breathed heavily, she was red and there was steam basically flowing from her ears.

"What happened?" Draco asked quietly.

"McGonagall punished me for the George, Maya, thing." Hermione said. She ran her fingers through her white and green hair. Her emerald eyes staring at the fireplace.

"How bad?" Draco asked, again quietly.

"I have to stay I'm my dorm, I cant talk to anyone and they cant talk to me. No school, no anything. I'm not even allowed to see you." Hermione mumbled. He looked at her more urgently, little flecks of blue appearing in his silver eyes.

"What? That's ridiculous! She cant tell you that you cant see me! She's not your mother!" Draco said.

"I know." Hermione said, she leaned against the arm of the chair and put her feet on the couch with her knees bent.

"When do you have to go in?" Draco asked as he sighed.

"I'm supposed to be in there right now." Hermione said.

"Hermione." He said warningly.

"I don't want to, that's ridiculous, like you said, I'm not doing it." She said flatly.

"I know, it is, but you cant disobey McGonagall." Draco say quietly. She crossed her arms and watched him as he leaned back into the couch.

"Why? Am I still the Gryffindor Granger?" Hermione asked, "The teachers pet?"

"No, but your the smartest person here, the teachers know that and you cant build a bad reputation because you don't want to sit in a room and do absolutely nothing." Draco said.

"It not that, its the fact that she thinks that she can control me and take me away from my Boyfriend." Hermione said. He looked at her, shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. What did she say that messed him up? He looked at the fire for a moment or two then finally found at least one word.

"Boyfriend?" Draco asked quietly. Oh, that's what she said.

"Well, yeah." Hermione said, just as quiet if not quieter. He stared at her for a minute, then shook his head.

"You need to go to your dorm before your caught." He stood up and walked to his dorm. Hermione stood up slowly and walked to the empty to girls room. She sat on the bed. Did she really just call Draco her boyfriend?


	21. Chapter 21 Book 1

Hermione sat in the girls dorm, nobody had come in for hours, her throat was dry and if she didn't eat soon, her stomach may just eat her. She laid down and stared at the green, silk, top of the bed. She had never been so bored in her life. She couldn't climb out the window because she was under the lake. The only exciting thing to do was watch the squid swim by, and after a hour or two of that, it also got boring. She needed something to do! She refused to sleep because Bellatrix didn't haunt her nightmares anymore, Lucius did. Bellatrix was a soft and cuddly kitten compared to Lucius now. Hermione sat up, what could she do? Well, she had a snake on her arm that was probably as bored as she was. She pulled up her sleeve and the snake on her arm looked up at her. Hermione gently put her finger a few inches away from the snake, it didn't move. Hermione sighed, great, her snake didn't want to do anything so she really was alone. The door opened slightly. A small grey kitten walked in slowly, the door shut. Hermione leapt off her bed to see the adorable kitten. It had a green bow around its neck, on the front of the bow it said: _This is Kit, I hope she keeps you company, D.M._

"Draco Malfoy, I love you so much." Hermione whispered to herself. She sat cross-legged on the floor and picked up the kitten. It climbed up her shirt and sat on her shoulder. Hermione had only told Ron and Harry, but Crookshanks died, a few days after the battle. Harry comforted her while Ron was excited that the 'blasted' cat was gone. He was ridiculous. She kitten purred as she pet it slowly. She put the kitten on her bed and went out to the common room. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, but who cared? She shut the dorm door behind her so Kit wouldn't get out. She looked around, Draco wasn't in the common room. She walked to the boys dorm slowly and knocked on the door softly. Theo opened it.

"Granger, your supposed to be in there." He pointed at the girls dorm.

"I know, but I wanted to thank Draco." Hermione said.

"When did you become such a Slytherin?" Theo asked.

"When I got my dark mark, now, let me Slytherin to this room." Hermione said.

"Already with the puns? Come on in." Theo opened the door, it was empty other than Draco and Theo. Draco was sitting on his bed, reading. When did he start reading so much? Hermione sat down next to him. He didn't look up from his book.

"Thank you for Kit." Hermione said quietly.

"Who's Kit?" Draco asked.

"Don't joke right now, that kitten was adorable and what else would D.M. stand for?" Hermione said.

"I didn't give you a kitten. It was written in my name?"

"Yeah, D.M. Draco Malfoy." Hermione said. He stood up suddenly. She followed him as he left the boys dorm and walked over to the girls. He opened the door with his wand in hand. From what Hermione could see, the room was destroyed, the beds torn to shreds and the frames crushed. Feathers were floating everywhere. The sound of glass shattering and water filled the room. Draco shut the door quickly and sealed the edges.

"That wasn't a kitten, it was something that took the shape of a kitten sent by my father to kill you." Draco said, his voice was shivering.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Who else would send you a kitten that was meant to kill you in my name?" Draco asked. Before she could speak he grabbed her arm and left the common room. "We need to tell the headmistress." Draco said urgently. Hermione would have disagreed but, she was already scared of Lucius without him sending her death gifts. What a great father-in-law he would make. Wait, no, did she just call Lucius her father-in-law? But that would mean that Draco was her husband. No, she didn't call Lucius her father-in-law. It didn't take long to reach McGonagall's office, Draco moved quickly when he wanted to. He burst in the door, McGonagall was sitting at the desk. Her eyes looked at Hermione, then at her hand holding Draco's.

"Miss Granger, I expected you to be better than this, you have bad influences." The older woman said. Hermione looked at Draco, then back to the professor.

"I don't have bad influences, and if I didn't leave that blasted room id be dead." Hermione said. McGonagall looked at her again. Then at her arm. She hadn't seen the dark mark yet! McGonagall couldn't speak, eventually she opened her mouth to say something but Draco started.

"My father is out of Azkaban. He is trying to Kill or obliviate Hermione." Draco said, it was clear enough to understand what he said but his voice was extremely shaky and uneven.

"That is impossible Draco." McGonagall said. She had stopped calling him Malfoy after the battle because she knew he hated being one.

"You know that it isn't. Ever since they took the dementors out of Azkaban the security has been low." Draco said. Hermione suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'll be right outside the door Draco." She whispered to him. He nodded, smiled at her and squeezed her hand before she stepped out of the room. Draco turned back to McGonagall.

"My boy, even if your father has escaped, and I'm not saying he has, I don't understand why you think he would target Miss Granger." McGonagall said quietly.

"Ever since I was little he told me that when I got married, it would be this amazing pureblood. He absolutely hated Hermione when he first met her so I never told him I had feelings for her. You do know how she got the dark mark right?" Draco asked quietly. It seemed everything he said was quiet.

"I'm afraid not." McGonagall said.

"My father gave it to her." He looked at the floor of the office. "Right after our first date." He added softly.

"And your sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Absolute, I was standing there when he did it. He forced me by the way to take her there, I would never put her in danger." Draco said. The door opened, Hermione walked in slowly, as she entered, a figure was seen behind her. Draco stood up with McGonagall. Draco took a step forward.

"Not another step." Lucius said from behind Hermione. Draco stood still, his hand flicked toward his wand.

"Lucius, leave the poor girl alone." McGonagall said firmly.

"This 'poor girl' is a Mudblood, I just want to see what the blood looks like." Lucius said, much too calm for anyone's liking. A few drops of blood hit the floor and Hermione tried not to struggle too much against the blade he held to her back. "Leave your wands where they are." Lucius said as he watched Draco reach for his wand. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and more blood dripped to the floor.

"Stop!" Draco yelled.

"Now I could have done this outside the door, but that wouldn't be any fun would it?" Lucius said. Hermione screamed and collapsed to the floor. Draco pulled out his wand and said the first spell that popped in his head.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco yelled. Lucius collapsed to the floor. Draco knelt by Hermione, she was unconscious but breathing. He looked at the professor, she was frozen to her spot. "Go get Harry, Ron, and Madame Pomfrey. Meet me in the hospital wing." Draco ordered. The professor did as told and bolted out of the room. Draco gently pulled the dagger from Hermione's back and lifted her slowly off the ground. He didn't want to risk hurting her more but he had to get to the hospital wing as fast as possible. He apparated into the room and put her on one of the beds. He didn't know any healing spells, or any of that, all he knew was Ferula from when Harry broke his arm. So, he did it the muggle way, he wrapped a bandage tightly around her lower back. Harry, Ron, Madame Pomfrey, and McGonagall ran into the room. Ron and Harry were immediately in Draco's face. Did they really not trust him at all?

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"My blasted father." Draco said.

"Proof." Ron muttered.

"He's in McGonagall's office." Draco said.

"Did you stun him or knock him out?" Harry asked.

"I killed him." Draco said quietly.

"You what?" Ron asked. McGonagall walked up to them.

"Boys, I'm afraid you will have to leave, don't tell anyone just yet what happened." McGonagall said softly. Draco closed his eyes but nodded. He grabbed Harry and Ron's arm, before they could pull away, he apparated back into McGonagall's office. Lucius lay dead on the floor, eyes still open.

"Details?" Ron asked.

"He sent Hermione a kitten in my name, she came to thank me and when I said I hadn't sent her a kitten, I walked back to her room and it was in shreds. I told her we had to tell the professor, so we did, she stood outside the door, to get air or something. A few minutes later she came back in with my father holding a knife to her back. Surprised he didn't use a wand, I'm also glad, if he had she may not be alive right now. The very second he put that knife in her I killed him." Draco said. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced behind the desk.

"Your going to regret doing that." Harry said.

"I know I am! I don't even know how my mother would react. I don't want to regret killing him, he hurt her. He deserves to be dead." Draco said.

 _ **To be continued because this chapter is already too long, I'll have the next one up really soon!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Book 1

The pain in her back, it hurt beyond belief. She couldn't even move, it was already hard to breathe without her back hurting. She started to feel better after she took a long nap, a very long nap. She had even seen the light, she always thought that walking towards the light was a joke, it wasn't, she was almost there. The pain in her back went away for a bit, then it struck her again suddenly. When she opened her eyes, Ron and Harry were siting there.

"You ok 'Mione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah, my back just hurts a bit, where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He had to, umm, go somewhere to do something important." Harry said.

"Is he ok!?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. After Lucius stabbed you, Draco killed him. He's burying him right now." Ron said.

"You said he was fine!" Hermione yelled.

"He is!" Harry returned the yell. Hermione rested into her pillow more, her back suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Madame Pomfrey." Hermione mumbled. Both boys got up and went for the nurse. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Now that your alone." A familiar voice started, she opened her eyes but she couldn't look around, her spine hurt too much for her to do anything. "I can finish the job Lucius started. Since he was too weak." Footsteps neared. "I must say, pretending to be your friend was hard, and pretending to be Maya's friend was worse, that bloody daughter of a slug cant do a thing right."

"Maya's father wasn't a slug! Sirius was one of the greatest men that ever lived!" Hermione said, it took everything she had just to speak.

"Well, seems like he was a slug, I mean my mother easily killed him. He was disposed easily." The voice said. No, Bella, why? After everything, why couldn't she just be good? "Just tell me when your ready to die, make it quick because your friends are on their way back." Bella said softly.

"Get it over with." Hermione said, her back was burning, stinging, any word Hermione could think of that meant pain. She wanted to be done. She wanted to get it over with and just die already.

"Oh, in a rush are we? Well, then, lets get going. Avada Ked-"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. A loud crashing noise filled Hermione's ears. She winced in pain. A cold hand grabbed hers. The pain went away the very second their fingers touched. She smiled.

"Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Draco said.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were there." Hermione mumbled. He squeezed her hand.

"How's your back?" Draco asked.

"Fine as long as your here."

"Do you want to try and sit up for your medicine?" He asked, Hermione nodded, she slowly sat up, Draco held her back so she wouldn't fall back, he leaned her against the bedframe. She looked around the room, McGonagall was talking to Harry and Ron about Bella. Hermione drank her medicine, even though it tasted like salty water. She scooted over and patted the empty spot o the bed beside her. Draco sat down and she leaned onto him.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"As usual, Potter and Weasel told you everything." Draco said. She moved her arm to let her snake intertwine with his.

"That doesn't answer my question." She said.

"I'm fine, my mother was upset but she knew he was a danger to you, to me, and to her. She loved him, and they were fine until Voldemort came back." Draco said calmly.

"Do you know how cold you are?" Hermione asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Yes, Iv always been like that." Draco said.

"Your skin is just ice cold." Hermione said. He was freezing, and pale but that was normal. She had never noticed over the years how cold he was.

"Iv gotten used to it. Its just normal for me I guess." He mumbled. She looked up at him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It just is, I grew up in a cold mansion, so I'm naturally cold I guess." Draco said. She shook her head.

"The truth Draco."

"I got in front of a spell when I was little, ok? I'm not supposed to be alive, I'm cold because I'm blood isn't moving. I'm a walking dead man." Draco stood up and even though he was cold, she felt colder without him there.

"No, Draco, I said the truth." Hermione said.

"That was the truth!" Draco yelled. Hermione stood up and entirely forgot about her back. She fell to her knees when the pain struck. Everything went blurry, she couldn't see a thing.

"Hermione!" Somebody yelled. Someone helped her up and she was sitting on the bed again when she was finally able to see. Four people surrounded her bed.

"Open your mouth dear." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione did as told and drank more medicine. It still tasted horrible.

"That's disgusting." Hermione said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

* * *

Maya wanted to go see Hermione in the hospital but she needed to run. Run free, McGonagall didn't know she snuck out of the Slytherin common room. She was running in the woods, her paws kicking up dirt and leaves as she did. The moonlight made her want to run faster, made her stronger. Did her father feel like this? When he ran under the moonlight? The moon was beautiful and full. She slowed down to a trot as she neared the lake. The moon shined and bounced off the water to produce more light. She smelled the air with her enhanced wolf nose. The water gave off a low but sweet scent that she loved. Her fur changed colors from night to day, Red was what she looked like during the day but at night she was black with a few bits a white on her tail, head, and paws. Hey eyes glowed green no matter what time of day it was. She walked slowly around the lake, to try and get to the other side. Along the way, she could see a boy. He looked the same year as her. He looked familiar with her night eyes but he was far and he was sitting down. She slowly walked towards the boy. She was basically invisible but her green eyes and the fact that the moon was shining brightly tonight kept her farther away. She went as close as she dared to him, she just wanted to see who it was. She felt like bolting back to the castle, she did not want to talk to him. Why him? On the one night that she decides to sneak out of the castle, he decides to sneak out too. She took a step closer, he looked at her and jumped away. He didn't recognize her as a black and white wolf. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. She trotted to him even as he crawled away. What would a stay dog do? She was certainly larger than a stray dog but she could give it a try. She remembered seeing a dog once, it licked her hand. Eww. She trotted over to him and nuzzled her head against his leg and licked the palm of his hand. Eww. He smirked and extended a hand, she put her paw in his hand a shook it. His eyebrows furrowed but he smiled.

"Your about the smartest dog iv ever met." He said. She licked his hand again. He pet her head. She stared at him, _Why are you here?_ She attempted to talk to him through eyes.

"Isn't life so complicated?" He started quietly. She laid down and put her head in his lap for her to be pet. "My brother died, yet I still talk to him all the time." He looked down at what he thought to be a random stray.

"Life has girls, and life throws them in your face. Life slapped me in the face today." He stopped petting her head, she looked up at him. "My brother, I love him so much, but I just feel so mad at him, for telling Hermione that blasted spell. If he hadn't, Maya would never had kissed me and everything would be fine, now iv got to talk to her at some point." He paused. "I should have never told Hermione that I liked Maya. Now my life is a mess, and she's caught in it." He stopped to look at the lake, then he smirked at the dog in his lap. "And now I'm talking to a dog." He said. She jumped up on his shoulder and knocked him back. Her dog really coming out. She licked his cheek until he burst out laughing.

"Iv got to go back to the castle, the suns coming up." He said after they just laid there for a while, she even played fetch. He stood up, pet her head one more time and started to walk towards the castle. She followed he looked back at her following and smiled. "You cant come back with me, I don't think running around with a dog is going to do me much good. Especially if you have a owner." He said. She jumped onto him, she had her paws on his shoulders and was almost as tall as him in wolf form. "Fine, I'll tell you what, I'll come back tomorrow night and we can play again, ok?" She barked softly and licked his cheek. He smiled and threw a stick. She ran to get it and watched him walk to the castle. Wait, he liked her? She had been so focus on being a dog, she had entirely forgot to listen to what he was saying. Oh no.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **I must note that I'm going to switch over to George and Maya points of view because Hermione is in the hospital wing and Draco is currently upset with her so... Yeah. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Book 1

George rushed through dinner, it was already dark outside and that dog could already be out there. He ate as fast as he thought possible. Nobody asked him about it, even if they were staring at him funny. Harry even asked why he was eating so fast but he refused to answer. He even slipped a bit of the meat from the table into a bag he had. He glanced at the Slytherin table to see Theo, Maya and Draco all mopey because Hermione wasn't there, the Gryffindors were upset too. It even seemed like the entire school was upset over her being in the hospital wing. He felt horrible about it but all he could think about was that dog and how it looked at him as though it were human. It seemed like the dog understood his problems. Plus, he had never met a dog trained so well.

Switching to Maya...

She sat at the table and barley ate anything. She may have had a piece of toast or two but all she could do was stare at the boy at the Gryffindor table. She pretended to be eating whenever he glanced at her. It was so odd, knowing that he liked her, knowing that he told her himself and he didn't even know he did. She wanted to run into the woods again, the moon was pulling her out there. She felt the urge to just transform right there and run out, howling like there was no tomorrow. But that was just the wolf talking, she knew she would never show the entire school who she was. She ignored everyone's questions on whether or not she was ok. Sure, she was just great, not only had her best friend been put in the hospital wing but her other best friend tried to kill her. Yeah, just fine. She didn't want to be rude so she didn't say anything. What if George figured out it was her? What if he figured out that the dog he had played with for hours was really the girl he liked? She shook her head and stood up. A loud squeak from the bench she was sitting on gained everyone's attention, she couldn't take her eyes off George. Not for a second. She forced herself away and walked out of the great hall calmly. She started walking towards the way out of the castle. The loud sound of footsteps jogging towards her didn't make her stop walking, it made her speed up.

"Where are you going?" George asked from beside her.

"Outside, for a run." Maya answered simply, not looking at him.

"Oh good, before you start running, I want to show you this dog I found last night, hopefully she'll still be there when I get there. Its the most obedient dog ever." George said happily.

"Sorry, no thanks." Maya said, knowing she was the dog he was talking about.

"Ahh, come on!" George pleaded.

"No, I'm good." Maya said, she picked up her pace and he fell behind quickly. She ran towards the lake and she looked toward the castle to see if he could see her. Once she was totally out of view, she turned into a wolf and sat patiently at the lake. He arrived after a few minutes. She jumped on him and licked his cheek.

"I told you id be back." George said, he sat in the grass and let the dog knock him to the ground. He started petting her head. His hand got caught on something in her fur. No! She forgot to take off her necklace. He ran his hand down to the centerpiece of the necklace. "What's this? Do you have a collar?" He looked at the golden chain around her neck, he found a piece of gold with the name Maya carved into it. He looked at her eyes. No. No. No. He couldn't find out, this was a bad idea. A very bad idea. She sat still though. He said she was a obedient dog, and she wanted to remain that way until he found out, and that wouldn't be too long. She whimpered a bit as his eyes grew wide. He sat up and hid his face in his hands.

"Maya?" George asked. She laid her head on his lap. "I thought you were a red wolf." He mumbled, his face still in his hands. She sat up slowly and looked at her paws. She didn't want to turn back into a human, she didn't want to talk. He got out his wand and pointed it at her. "Homorphus." He whispered. She slowly turned into a human. He looked at his knees, then at the lake.

"George I'm sorry-" Maya started.

"How long were you going to do it before you told me? Or were you never going to tell me?" George asked. She shifted closer to him.

"George, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. I was on my run and I saw you, I couldn't help it." She mumbled. She hated herself at the moment.

"I told you things!" He yelled and stood up.

"I know! And I never should have listened! I shouldn't have pretended to be something I'm not! I know its horrible! But I have a good explanation!" Maya yelled. She stood up, only a few inches shorter than him.

"And whats that?" He yelled.

"Oh, umm." She said quietly.

"See, that's what I thought." George said. Maya wanted a good answer to fly from her brain but nothing did. She just thought for a while. He must have been thinking too because he was silent.

"I wanted to get to know you more, when I'm a wolf, its as though the moon controls me. It uses emotion to judge what I do and don't do. If I'm angry, I run and I don't stop until I have to. If I'm happy, I run for a while and come around to the lake. You were there and I felt the urge to talk to you, but its weird talking to you, so, I pretended to be a dog." She said quietly. It was the only answer that she understood. She hoped he understood too.

"Its weird to talk to me?" George asked.

"Well, after the mistletoe thing, yeah." Maya said. He stayed silent. "I wanted to know you, without you knowing me."

"How is that fair?" He asked.

"Its not. I already told you I was sorry." He was silent again.

"You licked my hand." He said, he rubbed his hand on his jeans.

"It was gross the first two times, then I got used to it." Maya said quietly.

"So then you had to lick my face?" George asked. Maya shrugged and nodded.

"I was trying to be a dog." She mumbled.

"Yeah, that's still gross." George mumbled back. Maya laughed, he smiled. She tried to take a step towards him but, there was a blasted rock that made her trip, right into his arms. Oh that was Ridiculous. Stupid universe. She stopped laughing and looked up at him, even though he was only a few inches taller. She stopped breathing.

"Umm." Maya started.

"Hi." He said. She smiled.

"Hi." She said. She stood up straight, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.


	24. Chapter 24 Book 1

So word spread quick. Either someone was there and told everyone, or they just out two and two together. So absolutely everyone knew that she had kissed George, not under a mistletoe, but by the lake. She hoped they didn't know the full story, that would be a very long explanation as to why Sirius never told anyone but Remus about her. She sat at the Gryffindor table, all the Slytherins were at the Gryffindor table, and the Hufflepuffs shared a table with the Ravenclaws. Maya didn't know why, but she didn't mind, she got to sit next to George without people asking why. Hermione was already up and walking again. She would be out of the Hospital wing any day now. Maya hadn't told Hermione about her and George. She didn't really want her to freak out about it. George was planning on telling Fred though. She understood that, Fred was his brother, he was going to be the first one to know that Maya and George not only kissed by the lake, that they decided to try dating. Yeah, dating was a weird word. Very odd. At least it was odd to Maya at the moment. The owls flew in and dropped letters in front of almost everyone. George picked his up. He sighed and leaned over to her.

"My parents want you to come over for dinner." He whispered in her ear.

"What? How do they already know!? We haven't even told Fred yet." Maya asked.

"I don't know, they're stalkers I guess." Maya smirked and continued to eat. She would have said something but the headmistress spoke up.

"Now, we all know, this year had been hard for most of you, to come back here. We did not choose Head boy and head girl or the prefects unfortunately. We decided against it because we thought you would be more responsible with your actions, but, after these days at school, we have already had pranks and breaking of rules everywhere. So, we will be selecting Head boy, Head girl, and six prefects." McGonagall smiled at the students and sat down.

"Who do you think will be chosen?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Hermione. She would make a great head girl, or prefect." Maya said. "Speaking of Hermione, where's Draco?" She looked up and down the table, no Draco.

"He's with Hermione." Ron grumbled. Harry nudged him.

"You cant still be upset over that can you?" Harry asked.

"Blimey Harry! Your bloody blind! Malfoy isn't a good person!" Ron said loudly. The loud noise actually seemed to help Maya with her thoughts.

"Tell that to his dead father, that he killed for Hermione." Harry grumbled. Ron looked at him.

"So, when you first said we should be friends with him, you said it was because he was innocent, because he wasn't a murderer, and now you want to be friends with him because he is a murderer?" Ron asked.

"I'm technically a Murderer Ron." Harry said. Everyone in hearing range looked at him.

"Harry that doesn't count." Ron said quietly. Harry played with the food on his plate.

"It does Ron." Harry stood up and started walking. All the Weasley's at the table stood to follow him, Harry was like a brother to every Weasley but Ginny. Maya grabbed George's hand and they walked to follow Harry. He walked to Dumbledore's office. Maya sat down by George and waited for somebody to say something.

"Harry." Ginny said quietly.

"You cant be s upset with yourself, you had to do it." Luna said.

"Luna, where's Neville?" Harry asked, ignoring what they had said. It was good to change the subject.

"He had to go to his grandmother's house, she has rats." She leaned in closer. "I don't think their rats, their Narggles! Neville knows it too. He's going to tell me what he figures out." She smiled and nodded. Draco walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Weasel said you'd be up here, he's on his way, just wanted to talk to Hermione for a bit." Draco said uncomfortably. He leaned against a bookshelf built into the wall.

"You ok Malfoy?" Fred asked. Draco winced at the name but nodded.

"Fine." Draco said as he continued to nod.

"Mhmm." Harry chimed. "We're going to have to play that game again, the one we played at the lake but a different version." Harry said.

"Sure, sound like fun." Ginny said. They all started talking about it when Draco interrupted.

"Will Hermione be able to play?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"We can wait until she's healed to play." Harry said, then he went back to talking to Fred and Ginny. Luna chimed in often. Maya pulled Fred away when nobody was paying attention.

"You do know I'm Fred right? You grabbed the wrong twin." Fred teased. Maya smirked and grabbed George too. George looked at Fred then at Maya. He grabbed her hand, hoping his brother would just see it instead of him having to say It out loud. Fred looked between the two and raised his eyebrows impatiently. George sighed and pulled Maya's hand in his into plain sight. Fred stared at the hands in front of his face for a moment or two before opening his mouth and saying nothing.

"Fred! We're dating now." George said quite loudly. Fred smirked, he got what he wanted, he turned around to see everyone staring at George, their eyes moved to the hand he was holding. Ginny ran up and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Finally! Now, never keep secrets from me again." Ginny let go of him and pointed a warning finger at him. George sighed. Maya smiled as Ginny hugged her too.


	25. Chapter 25 Book 1

Hermione stood up. Her back still hurt but Madame Pomfrey had left the room for the first time in hours and she wanted to try and walk. She took a few steps and her back hurt more but after she walked around the room for a while, she felt fine. Draco had left when Ron came in and Ron went with Madame Pomfrey to get something. She looked in the mirror. He hair was worse than usual and McGonagall still hadn't given her wand back so she couldn't spell it down. Draco didn't sleep the night before, he just sat the a chair by her bed until she fell asleep, or she pretended to fall asleep. She watched him pace around the room and mumble things to himself. She could hear most of it, she only caught Lucius' name a few times, the rest was just a blur of words. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to try and fix it up. She only succeeded in making it worse. Ron walked back in, followed by the rest of her friends, it was like they were throwing a party. Every person she knew walked in. Draco was he first at her side.

"You're supposed to be in bed." He warned.

"I know but I'm not just going to sit around, I feel fine." Hermione told him sternly.

"Well, if you are feeling better, all of your friends wanted you to join us in a game, they say its taking place in the room of requirement." Draco said.

"And you wont be upset with me if I went without being fully healed?" Hermione asked.

"No, you can go as long as you promise me you'll be careful." Draco said. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would've gone either way." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." Draco mumbled. She smiled and kissed his cheek before walking into the crowd of people. She found Harry.

"To the room of requirement?" Hermione asked Harry smiled and led everyone to the room. It took the shape of a common room, Green, red, silver, and gold painted the walls of the room. A fireplace, and many couches and chairs filled the room. Hermione sat down, Draco right next to her. Once everyone sat down, Harry started.

"Ok, its a very odd game but, me, Ginny and Luna came up with it. We have a magical bag," He pulled a bag out from behind him. "Its full of things we all like to do and things we don't like to do, so, we will have everyone draw from the bag, one at a time and everyone has to do the activity in the bag, fun or not. We are doing it in the room of requirement because certain things will require the room to shift." Harry finished. He put the bag on the small table in the middle of the large room. "I'll go first, to start it off." He leaned over and picked a piece of paper from the bag. He looked at the note and sighed. "Boggarts." Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear. Many people groaned. They all stood as the couches faded away and the room shifted, it was like when they had done the training in their fifth year, just, seven cabinets instead of training dummies.

"I'll go first." Hermione offered. She loved fighting Boggarts, as long as she noted that they weren't real before she did anything. Harry nodded and opened one of the cabinets. A figure walked out, he stood eloquently, his nose held proudly in the air. The arrogant coward walked towards her. She almost dropped her wand, Draco stood next to her, the Boggart didn't change, they shared their biggest fear. Lucius Malfoy. Hermione whispered the spell but she didn't say it clear enough for the spell to actually work.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione yelled. The Boggart flew back into the cabinet. Harry shut the door and locked it. Draco pulled her from the spot she was glued to and hugged her.

"He cant ever hurt you again." Draco mumbled to her.

"I know." Hermione whispered. "But that doesn't mean I cant still be scared of him. I expected Bellatrix but when he came out, I froze up." Hermione wiped a tear away as Maya went next. It was Bellatrix for Maya. She was doing that absolutely annoying chant.

"I killed Sirius Black!" She repeated it over and over again. She skipped around the room and made sure everyone heard it, Draco squeezed her tighter as Bellatrix went by them, as though Bellatrix was going to take Hermione away or something. Maya got through it. Everyone else went and nobodies was too bad. Ron's was still a spider. Draco was going next. Hermione didn't see why he had to because technically if his fear was Lucius, he already went. No, when the boggart came out of the cabinet, it wasn't Lucius, it was her, with a dagger in her back. Draco looked at the real Hermione and got rid of the fake Boggart as fast as possible. She walked towards him.

"Draco-" He walked past her and went to the back of the crowd. The room shifted back to the Slytherin-Gryffindor common room thing. Everyone returned to their seats, Draco stood.

"Gin want to draw next?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but first, how many good ones are there? And how many bad ones?" She asked.

"Its even, its always even, there are fifty good ones and fifty bad ones, every time one is drawn, the bag shuffles and adds another." Harry said.

"When did you come up with the spells for this?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't, he bought the bag from our shop." Fred said gleefully.

"Its our version of truth or dare." George said, just as gleeful as Fred. Ginny stuck her hand in the bag and read the small piece of paper she pulled out.

"Oh gross, stick your hand in a bag full of worms." Ginny said, Fred and George laughed while everyone else shivered.

"Fifty good ones and all we're going to get is bad ones." Luna mumbled. "Though I personally don't mind." The room didn't shift, a bag just appeared on the table. Harry stuck his hand in first.

"Honestly, it isn't that bad, if you just pretend its a bag of gummy worms." Harry said.

"I don't want to." Ginny said. She shook her head. Harry turned her head so instead of looking at the bag on the table, she was looking at him.

"Put your hand in the bag." Harry said quietly. She stared at him and stuck her hand in the bag. Her hand emerged from the bag quickly, she wiped her hand on the couch.

"Oh mum wouldn't be happy if she knew you did that." Ron said. Ginny continued to wipe her hand on the couch until her hand was clean.

"These couches are fake and I don't expect her to find out." She threw a menacing look at Ron and the twins. It was only the girls that didn't like putting their hands in the worm-filled bag. Other than Luna, she did it willingly.

"Twins next. We'll have to take a break after them because McGonagall's going to announce the head boy, girl, and prefects." Harry said. Fred and George dived into the bag of notes at the same time, they pulled two out. They sighed and traded, then they read the others note. They smirked.

"We'll start with Fred's because that may spice mine up a bit." George said.

"Truth or dare." Fred said gleefully. "Weasley edition." he added.

"You can only pick truth twice in a row before you have to choose dare, and same the other way." George explained. Hermione nodded as she listened. The room shifted. There was a brown rug in the middle of the floor, candles floated above them, only above them, the walls were pitch black and it looked like they were all miles away, the door was nowhere in sight.

"George and I are the hosts." Fred said, the twins stood up and took a bow.

"Harry, truth," George started,

"Or dare?" Fred finished. They sounded like horror TV game show hosts.

"Dare I guess." Harry said. "I mean, there's not to many things in here that you can make me do." Harry looked around at the almost pitch black, empty room.

"And this is why, we're in the room of requirement!" George said happily. Fred waved his wand and a few candles floated away in a straight line to reveal that the room had indeed grown to be quite large. There was a maze.

"Harry, stick your hand in the bag of notes-" Fred started.

"To see who will go with you into the maze!" George finished. Hermione smiled, this was going to be awesome until it got to her turn. Harry stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a note. He read the name and smirked.

"Ron!" Harry said happily. Ron smirked and stood up.

"Now, your wands." Fred said.

"We have to go without wands?" Ron asked.

"Yes, hand them over." George said. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes but gave the twins their wands.

"Now, go! We'll see you when the room shifts again or when you get out." Fred said.

"See you soon dearest brothers." George said.

"George, Harry isn't our brother yet." Fred said, out of his gameshow host voice. Ginny turned pink quickly. Hermione held back a laugh.

"I know but I think we all know he will be." George mumbled. Ginny was now red.

"Lets just continue." Fred said loudly, back in the gameshow host voice.

"Ginny!" George yelled.

"Truth or Dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth?" Ginny questioned herself.

"Well, we would like to know," George paused and whispered something in Fred's ear, Fred smirked and whispered something in George's ear.

"Have you ever liked a Slytherin? And if so, Who?" Fred asked.

"What? I told you guys all my crushes! Now you've wasted your chance to ask me something else." Ginny said.

"No, you have to tell the truth." George said.

"And how do you know that isn't the truth?" Ginny asked.

"The candles dim when you lie and glow brighter when you tell the truth." Fred said gleefully. "We made them. to go along with the bag."

"Yeah, sure iv liked a Slytherin." Ginny said. The male Slytherins in the room shifted in their seats on the floor a bit.

"Who?" George asked.

"That's two questions!" Ginny yelled.

"We can let you bail someone out of their question later." Fred said. Ginny looked around the room at everyone else and nodded.

"You two are ridiculous." Ginny mumbled. She looked at the Slytherin males in the room. "Do I really have to say it out loud? He's kind of in the room." Ginny said awkwardly. The male Slytherins tensed up and shifted uncomfortably.

"Out loud, your the one that chose truth." George said. Ginny sighed.

"Ok, 1.) I was really little, and 2.) I currently cant stand this guy so he shouldn't be uncomfortable at all. I'm only putting up with him being in the same room because the Gryffindors are trying to be nice to the Slytherins for Draco and Hermione's sake." Ginny paused and closed her eyes. "Theo." Ginny mumbled. The twins leaned in.

"What was that?" They asked at the same time as they held a hand to their ear.

"Theodore!" Ginny basically yelled. Draco eased into his spot and chuckled at his best friend's face. All the Slytherin males looked relieved, other than Theo himself.

"Next on our list is Luna!" George yelled after everyone clamed down. Fred opened his mouth.

"Dare." Luna said before Fred could ask. Fred shut his mouth, disappointed.

"Well," Fred started, now who was supposed to say what was messed up but the twins continued. "We must let the room decide your dare." Fred finished. He cast a spell on the candles, they didn't move for a moment, then they went the opposite way the ones for Harry and Ron did. They revealed a large box. George grabbed Luna's hand and helped her to her feet, then Fred walked her over to the box.

"All you have to do is stick your hand in, and leave it there until the end of the game." George said.

"What's in the box?" Hermione asked, worried about her friend.

"Occamys." Fred said gleefully.

"What!? That's bloody insane! Your going to make her put her hand in there?" Hermione yelled.

"I'm fine, Occamys like me." Luna said. She stuck her hand in the box and smiled. Fred walked back over to the group. Most of the candles returned but one stayed with Luna so it wouldn't get too dark.

"Next we have Theo!" George yelled.

"Truth or dare!?" Fred asked.

"Dare." Theo said.

"We dare you to sit by Ginny for the rest of the game." George said. Fred smirked.

"That one may have been the easiest to one up with." Fred said in his normal voice. George fist bumped his brother. Theo sat beside Ginny. Both of them didn't look at each other or say anything.

"Next is Blaise!" George yelled.

"Truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Dare." Blaise said.

"Ok." George said. The candles moved again. to reveal a cauldron. "Inside that cauldron, there is a potion that acts as a communicator, like a video chat as muggles would call it. You have to sing a lullaby to that little thing in there or else the cauldron will blow up on you." George finished.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, go." Fred said. Blaise walked over to the cauldron and stared mumbling a song.

"Next, there is a Draco!" George yelled.

"Truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth." Draco said.

"Wimp." George mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How long have you liked Hermione, why did you call her Mudblood all these years? Why didn't you get to know her better sooner? Why did you kill your father?" Fred asked.

"Ever since the first day, I didn't want to accept the feelings so I did my best to convince myself I hated her by calling her Mudblood, I didn't get to know her sooner because I didn't want to, like I said, I was convincing myself I didn't like her, I killed my father because he tried to kill Hermione and I was overwhelmed by the moment and that the killing curse was the first one that popped in my head." The candles got so bright it was hard to see. Hermione stared at the smirking twins and Draco. He skin was very warm suddenly.

"Maya's turn!" Fred yelled.

"Truth or dare?" George asked.

"Dare." Maya said. Fred whispered something to George. He scowled.

"No!" George yelled.

"Its the only one left!" Fred yelled back.

"No!" George repeated.

"You cant go soft on her just because your going out George." Fred said.

"I'm not going soft on her! That's the worse dare here!" George yelled.

"Just let me do it George." Maya said.

"I cant." George said.

"I dismiss her from the dare." Ginny said. Fred groaned. George walked over to his sister, hugged her, and sat her back down next to Theo.

"Ok, great." Fred said.

"Lets continue!" George said gleefully.

"Hermione's turn!" Fred called out.

"Truth or dare?" George asked.

"Umm, truth." Hermione said.

"When did you first start liking Draco?" Fred asked. Why where the twins so evil?

"Erm, I don't know honestly, I think something just clicked, like somebody flicked a light switch on." Hermione said. The candles grew dim. Ugh.

"The candles say you lie, ohh, you really have become a Slytherin." George teased.

"When I went in his dream." Hermione said. The lights dimmed again.

"Try again." Fred said, smirking.

"When I saw him in the doorway at the Leaky cauldron." Hermione said. The candles were almost out.

"Nope, again." George said.

"At McDonalds." Hermione said. She even smiled remembering it. He loved it. She looked at the candles as they went out. The room got very cold, very fast. There was still a candle over the maze, a candle with Luna, and a candle with Blaise. So it wasn't entirely dark in the room.

"Ok, its going to get really dark, really fast if you don't just spill." Fred said.

"At the yule ball." Hermione said. Luna's candle went out.

"Hermione." George warned.

"During a Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quidditch match." Hermione tried, she really didn't want to say it. Blaise's candle went out. It was pitch black. Harry and Ron's candle was so far away.

"Last chance before you strand Harry and Ron in the dark. They already have to deal with the Boggarts out there." Fred said. George punched his shoulder.

"They weren't supposed to know that!" George said.

"Doesn't matter, Harry will tell them about it later." Fred said.

"The first day, ever since the first bloody day. Why do you guys think I was so upset when he started calling me names? It wasn't the names themselves, it was the fact that he was the one calling me them. I never told him anything, I never stayed up all night thinking about it because I knew it would never happen. I almost said no to Victor when he asked me to the yule ball because he wasn't the one that I wanted to go with. There was that time when I punched him in the third year but that was the short amount of time that I had lost all hope. I was done so I just hit him. He had Pansy and all those other Slytherin girls. When I was told that he tried to kill Dumbledore, I wanted to see the good in him but I couldn't, so I was done. Its been ever since the first bloody day." Hermione said. She watched as the candles lit back up. Everyone was staring at her. Every one of them. Nobody was smiling, nobody was frowning, they just stared at her blankly. She stared at her hands in her lap.

"Well, Blaise can stop singing to the cauldron and it wont blow up, Luna can take her hand out of the Occamys box, Theo can stand wherever he wants, and we will wait a minute or two for Harry and Ron to come back, take a break and talk for a minute while we get what we need." George said. Blaise, Luna, and Theo moved to their original spots. Draco sat next to Hermione. She didn't look up to see if it was him but she felt the sudden feeling of cold right next to her and nobody was as cold as him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. She looked at him. He shook his head.

"We could have at least been friends all those years ago if we weren't so stupid." Draco said.

"Yeah. Those candles are ridiculous, I should carry them around with me." She said, trying to change the subject.

"I already told you that I can see when the subject has been changed Hermione." Draco said. She shot him a sideways glance.

"When are Fred and George going to get back with the stuff?" Hermione asked. She stood up.

"I know what they're getting, they'll be a little bit." Draco said, he stood up too.

"What are they getting?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you, if you talk to me." Draco said. She huffed.

"Fine." Hermione said, she sat back down.

"Why was it so hard for you to admit that you liked me from day one?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." The candles dimmed. She turned to glare at them "Those infernal Candles!" Hermione yelled.

"Your the smartest witch ever, you know everything." Draco said.

"I didn't want you to know that I liked you from day one, then we'd both wish we got along better." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't change a thing, if we had gotten along as children, my father could have killed you while you were still weak." Draco said. She put her chin on her knees and shivered at the thought of Lucius. Fred and George returned. They smiled as Harry and Ron emerged from the maze. Hermione stood up and ran over to them. Their clothes were town and Harry's glasses were broken. He held a staff in his hand though. He walked over to Fred and George to grab his wand. Ron did the same. Harry threw the staff at George. Hermione used her wand to fix their outfits and Harry's glasses. The room changed into the Yule ball.

"George's note was a Dance?" Hermione asked. George smirked and nodded.

"We wanted to do truth or dare first so that we could make the dance more fun." George said.

"So what did you have to get?" Hermione asked.

"Some things, me and Fred are going to do some stuff." George said. Fred set up two large boxes. He threw Harry into the box and threw a bag into the room through the open roof. George grabbed her arm and pulled her gently into the other box. He threw a bag into the room Hermione caught it and locked the door.

"What am I doing?" Hermione asked.

"Look in the bag." George said from outside the door. Hermione looked in the bag. A deep, dark green dress was what the bag contained. It was beautiful. Much like the one she had at the yule ball. She put the dress on and knocked on the door. George opened the door, and there was a hallway to another box. She walked to the other box. How did Fred and George do all this? There was no door on the other box. She sat in a hair and George got out his wand, and another bag. He tapped his wand on her head and her hair turned black. He pulled a mask out of the bag for her to put on. She put it on without asking questions. She was guided to another room and told to sit in a chair. She did. Eventually another girl came and sat by Hermione.

"What are they doing?" Her voice was entirely unfamiliar.

"I don't know. Who are you?" Hermione was shocked at her own voice.

"Maya. All I know is George is getting all the girls to look and sound different while Fred is doing the same to the guys. Who are you?" Maya asked.

"Hermione." She mumbled.

"Your really pretty by the way." Maya said.

"So are you. How could the twins know what to buy?" Hermione asked. Maya was really pretty. She had black hair just like Hermione, her dress was black and not tight but not loose either, she had black heels and her mask was black and silver.

"I have no idea." Maya answered. Another girl emerged, she also had black hair. Her dress was a dark red, her mask and heels were the same.

"Ginny? Or Luna?" Hermione asked. Her question was answered when another girl emerged with a white dress but black hair.

"Ginny." The girl in red said.

"Luna." The girl in white said.

"Maya." The girl in black said.

"Hermione." The girl in Green said. Another girl emerged, Hermione thought there were only four? She had a pink dress set. Another girl emerged, she had a deep blue dress set. Another girl in Gold emerged. No more girls emerged and the boxes disappeared. There were seven males on the other side of the room. All with Black hair and dressed in the same suit, all the masks were the same. One stepped forward.

"You must find out which of these you would like to dance with. If you choose the wrong one, you lose." The one that stepped forward said. He backed up. All the boys bowed and stood still. The seven girls stepped towards the boys. The guys all put one hand forward. Hermione reached out to one, she let her hand over the guy's hand. Warm, she went to the next one, warm, she went to the next, warm, next, warm, next cold. She smiled and grabbed his hand. Maya grabbed the hand of the guy next to her, Ginny on the other side. One of the other guys said it was time to start dancing.

"We've danced before." Hermione told the boy she was dancing with. He smirked.

"I cant say that we have, I have absolutely no idea who you are." He said.

"Oh you know who I am Draco, it was easy to find you with how cold you are." Hermione said. He smirked again.

"You are very beautiful that way, but I must say that the mask is a bit disappointing." Draco said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Its more fun to talk to you if I can see you." Draco said.

"That's sweet, your mask is handsome." Hermione said. "But yes, it is a bit disappointing to not be able to see you."

"We may be the only ones that ended up dancing together, that actually wanted to dance together. Luna couldn't dance with who she wanted either way, her boyfriend isn't here." Draco said as he looked around.

"Do you know who's who?" Draco asked.

"Actually, I know some. Ginny is in red, Luna is in white, Maya is in black. I don't know the other two girls." Hermione said.

"I know which male is which. Fred did something different to everyone's hair. Other than him and George, they are totally identical now." Draco said.

"Which ones which?" Hermione asked.

"Luna is dancing with Blaise, Ginny is with Theo, Maya is with Harry, the girl in blue is with Ron, and the girl in Yellow is with one of the twins and the one in gold is with the other twin." Draco said. Everyone stopped dancing after a while. What Draco said was the twins walked away from the group and everyone turned to face them. The still had their dance partners with them.

"Lets see how we did. Girls take off your masks and tap your wands to your hair." One of the twins said. All the girls did as told.

"Guys take your wands to your head once." The other twin said. Everyone did.

"And we all did a horrible job, Hermione and Draco win!" Fred said. Hermione looked at the three mystery girls, Pansy, Lavender, and another Ravenclaw girl.

"How did you do it?" George asked.

"Draco's skin Is cold." Hermione answered. She smiled at Draco and held his hand tightly.

"We're late to the great hall! McGonagall said everyone has to be there!" Harry yelled. They all changed in dressing rooms quickly and ran to the great hall, just in time to hear McGonagall announcing the news. They all sat at the Slytherin and Gryffindor table.

"For Head Boy, we have chosen Harry Potter, Head girl is Hermione Granger, our six prefects are, George, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Pansy." McGonagall said.


	26. Chapter 26 Book 1

"Obliviate" was said and she fell back, unconscious.

* * *

Hermione sped into the classroom. She was so late. She was going to get detention for sure. She peaked in the room, all the students in the room looked at her. Luckily the teacher wasn't there. She slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Muggle studies shouldn't have been a required class for her to take but Slytherins had to take it. She was one of the only Muggleborn Slytherins. She sat by Maya.

"What's going on? Where's the Professor?" Hermione asked.

"He never showed up." Maya responded. "You should do the class, today was supposed to be about music." Maya nudged her shoulder. Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini turned around in the chair in front of the girls to see them.

"Maya's right, your good at piano, just teach the class so we can say we learned something." Blaise said.

"Well-" Hermione started.

"Just do it, please?" Marcus begged. Hermione smirked and stood up. She walked to the front of the classroom. There were many instruments to play but she sat in front of the piano. Hermione glanced at Maya, who gave her a thumbs up. Hermione looked at all the Slytherins in the room. She cleared her throat.

"Our professor decided that he didn't want to show up today, so I was asked to teach the class, so we could get it over with." She paused. "Are there any questions before we begin?" Hermione asked. Nobody raised a hand or anything. "So, Muggles don't play music like be do, they use instruments instead of charming them to play music for you." Hermione glanced around at the many curious Purebloods. "This is a piano, many of you know what it is but, do you know how it works?" Hermione asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Why don't I show you then?" Hermione asked. Many of the students stood up and walked up to the piano. "This, is a classical piano," She gently pressed down on one of the keys and the string inside vibrated. "The sound that the piano makes, comes from vibration, much like our voices." Hermione explained. She started playing simple and slow songs to let her fellow Slytherins see the strings vibrate. "We all enjoy the sound it makes, correct?" Hermione asked.

"Why do Muggles listen to music though?" Maya asked.

"Its calm, and relaxes the brain. Some of it helps you learn, some of it helps you get through hard times, some of it even can prevent someone from killing themselves, music moves people in a way other things cant. Playing notes like this, is more relaxing than using a wand to make sure the piano plays by itself." Hermione answered. She played a much faster song. She stared at her hands as they oved quickly up and down the keys. She hit one or two wrong notes but in her opinion, it made the song better. She hit the final note and stopped.

"Your a better Muggle studies teacher than the professor." Maya whispered to her before returning to her seat. Hermione smiled.

"That's all, but, I want everyone to try one of the instruments here, I don't care whether or not you sound good, I just want you to choose one, try it, and learn about it." Hermione said before standing up and returning to her seat to get her bag. Many people stood up and crowded around the piano. She actually saw Pansy go for the violin. Blaise went for drums, and Malfoy went for acoustic guitar. Hermione smiled and helped everyone out as much as she could. The professor eventually came in and said he got the times mixed up, he was overjoyed to see Slytherins actually doing something though. He pulled Hermione to the side.

"Miss Granger?" The man asked.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Would you like to continue to teach this class? Iv been wanting to go into retirement, McGonagall was going to search for a new teacher but I think I beat her to it." The older man smiled happily.

"I would be overjoyed sir, but am I allowed to?" Hermione asked.

"I'll talk McGonagall into it." The professor said. He smiled at her and shook her hand before leaving to talk to McGonagall. She walked over to Pansy, she was actually very good at Violin, she said she would watch as it played magically at her house and she learned a bunch. Blaise was good at drums but needed to get into rhythm more. Maya had played a duet with almost everyone on the piano. Malfoy was doing well on the guitar, he just couldn't get his hand on the strings well enough. She knelt down and looked at his hand placement, she moved his fingers to correct positioning.

"I don't need your help Granger." Malfoy muttered. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Actually, you do, and its Miss Granger now. The professor quit and told me I was the new teacher." Hermione said. He put the guitar down.

"You cant teach!" He said loudly. He stood up, she hated that she had to look up at him. He was quite a few inches taller than her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can too teach, I got everyone interested in playing instruments, including you." She said, jabbing his chest with her finger. He was caught speechless. She pushed him back into the chair and gave the guitar back to him. She put his finger in positioning and told him to practice more. He growled something under his breath. "I cant give you detention." Hermione mumbled. He opened his mouth to growl again but thought better of it.

* * *

Hogsmead was always fun, even if you technically didn't have a real date, just one that you had to go with to keep the balance of the world in place. That was the only reason she was going with Malfoy. They had agreed to first names at Hogsmead, and they wouldn't fight at all, for their friends.

"Draco, want to go to the three broomsticks?" Hermione asked happily. It wouldn't have been so nice if Maya and her date weren't standing right next to her as she asked.

"Sure." Malfoy said. She may have to call him Draco but in her head it was Malfoy. She walked to the building with Malfoy close behind. She was hoping none of their friends would be in there but, almost all of their friends were in there, and there was no turning back around to leave. They were sat down at a table and ordered butterbeers.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione said loudly, to get her voice to Malfoy through the loud sounds of yelling, glass breaking and many other sounds that Hermione probably didn't want to know about.

"Good thing, the more places we go that are crowded, the more people that see us together so we can say we went to Hogsmead with a date and we can go back to the castle." Malfoy said. Hermione shivered a the word 'date' that was crazy. It most certainly wasn't a date. Not with Malfoy.

'I do want to go back to the castle. Lets just make time pass. Have you worked on guitar more?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"The infernal thing, if you play for too long you fingers start to bleed." He said, he put his left hand up to reveal three of his fingers bandaged up.

"That's why you don't play for too long until your ready." Hermione said. She stood up and walked around the table to him. She pulled her chair around to sit and examine his hand.

"You don't have to do that." Malfoy said. She shook her head.

"I'm the one that gave you the assignment, and if I don't, you could get an infection. Are you still playing with the bandaged fingers?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Draco said. She looked at him and shook her head again. She returned her gaze to his hand. The butterbeer arrived at their table. She smiled at the waiter and thanked him. She made sure there wasn't infection or possibility for infection in Malfoy's hand. Her chair remained by his as they drank the butterbeer. After they paid for it. They walked out of the building.

"Is there anything you need to buy?" Hermione asked, looking at all the shops.

"A book, that's it, iv already done most of my shopping." Malfoy said.

"Good, there's this book iv had my eye on for a while, I wanted to see if they still had it." She smiled and walked to the bookstore. They owner greeted them kindly and commented on how cute they look together.

"No, we're not together, just" Malfoy paused as though he had trouble saying the word, Hermione didn't blame him. "Friends." Malfoy finished. The owner of the store smiled and nodded. Hermione went to go find the book she wanted, it seemed the book she wanted and the book he wanted were in the same isle. She glanced at where he was looking, same shelf. She found the book and reached for it, he reached for the same book, their hands touched for a moment. She drew her hand back to herself immediately and rubbed her hands together.

"Your hands are cold." She said. When she checked for infection on his hand, she never touched it. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Its winter." Malfoy said.

"You should see Madame Pomfrey about that, that's not winter cold, that's ice cold." Hermione said. She blew hot air from her mouth onto her hands. She looked back at the book they reached for. "Why do you need that book?" Hermione asked.

"I don't, I was getting it for someone else." Malfoy said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody of importance to you." Malfoy said.

"What a git." Hermione said as she walked back down the aisle.

"Hey, we agreed on no fighting." Malfoy said as he caught up to her, book in his hand. His ice cold hand. She didn't respond and just watched him pay for the book. The shop keeper seemed worried and guilty about something. Malfoy was walking in front of her. She took a step backwards, out of his reach.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"What?" He asked as he turned towards her.

"Look up." Hermione said. He did and he closed his eyes.

"Bloody shopkeeper." Malfoy mumbled. "I wonder if she does that to everyone that comes in, or just the ones that denied being a couple." Malfoy said loudly, trying to get the woman's attention. Hermione shook her head at the magic mistletoe over his head. The magical walls were two feet in front of her and there was no way out of the shop.

"How long are we going to be in here?" Hermione asked.

"Until either somebody ditches their date to snog me, or you do." Malfoy said. He looked at the people walking by, none of them even glanced at the shop they were in. "Bookstore, we had to go to a bookstore." Malfoy mumbled. He leaned against the door frame and slid down. Hermione leaned against a large pole and slid down. She sat there and hoped somebody was stupid enough to not notice the mistletoe and walk into its boundaries.

"So, may as well talk. Why are your hands so cold? Like, really, don't use the fact that its winter. Your hands are abnormally cold." Hermione said.

"They just are, I grew up in a cold house and stuff." Malfoy said.

"That sounds close to the truth but," She stared at him for a minute. "Tell me a lie." Hermione said.

"I like Gryffindors." Malfoy said. His brows furrowed, just a smudge.

"Good, the cold house isn't why your hands are cold." Hermione said.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Your brows furrowed a tiny bit when you told a lie. Now, tell me what really happened." Hermione said. He stared at her for a few minutes.

"I got in front of a spell, meant for my father when I was really young. It killed me, I don't know how but my parents brought me back. My blood doesn't flow so my body doesn't heat." Malfoy said. His eyebrows remained where they were, no furrow. She really wished that he was lying on that one.

"You died?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Malfoy said. He grabbed the book he bought out of his bag and slid it to her. "Happy late birthday." Malfoy said. She looked at the book. Her birthday was months ago.

"How'd you know I wanted it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you think I noticed along with the rest of the Slytherins that you would talk about that book constantly with Maya?" Malfoy said.

"I didn't know anyone else noticed." Hermione said. She picked up the book and looked at it. The mistletoe walls shrunk. Hermione furrowed her brow. "Its not supposed to shrink unless someone is in it with you." Hermione said as they both stood up.

"Then why Is it shrinking now?" Malfoy asked. He stayed back, out of his reach, she couldn't let him pull her in there and get it over with.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered.

"Oh you know everything." Malfoy said.

"Umm." Hermione paused. "My only guess is, the spell wasn't cast correctly. So its going to constrict on you." Hermione said.

"And how small will it get?" Malfoy asked.

"Until it crushes you." Hermione said worriedly.

"Can you please just get it over with?" Malfoy asked.

"No!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, its either your going to give in, somebody on the street will pity me, or I'm going to die." Malfoy said. She pulled out her wand and tried to get rid of the mistletoe but it only made a high pitched shriek. She covered her ears and fell to her knees. He offered his hand to help her up. She took it and stood. Oh no.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. Realizing she was now in the walled area.

"I was just trying to help you up." Malfoy said. "But since your in here." He leaned forward. She moved out of the way.

"No!" Hermione yelled. He rolled his eyes. The wall shrank more, now leaving three feet of room from wall to wall.

"We're never going to get out of here!" Malfoy yelled.

"We can find another way." Hermione said. She looked around.

"Why are you so bloody stubborn?" Malfoy asked. He grabbed her wrists and turned her towards him. He kissed her and got it over with. He picked the book off the floor and handed it to her. She took it slowly and followed him out of the store.


	27. Chapter 27 Book 1

Hermione enjoyed the rest of her day with Malfoy. They met up with the rest of their Slytherin friends and had dinner. It was all fun, Neither Malfoy or Hermione brought up the mistletoe, or the bookstore in general. It got dark quickly and everyone grouped up to walk back together.

"Solomon!" Maya called out, waving at a fellow Slytherin. Hermione didn't know him very well but he was a very, 'bad boy' type. Hermione never tried to get to know him. Solomon walked over slowly.

"Yes?" He asked Maya. "Its finally dark, I wanted to get some stuff done." He said.

"Solomon." Maya warned. "You know you cant, your my technical adopted brother." Maya said. Solomon rolled his deep blue eyes.

"I cant just not do anything." Solomon argued.

"You wont be doing nothing, you'll be spending time with your fellow Slytherins." Maya said. She grabbed his arm and everyone started walking again.

"So, you were both adopted by who?" Hermione asked.

"Remus, he's our adopted father. He takes care of us during summers and breaks. After the war, we just stayed in the woods for a while." Maya said.

"Stayed in the woods? Does that mean he's a Animagus too?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I'm just not a wolf." Solomon said.

"What are you?" Marcus asked.

"I'm a Wampus." Solomon said.

"Your a magical creature, from America?" Hermione asked, the surprise and respect found in her voice.

"Those kinds of Animagus' are rare." Maya said, nudging Solomon's shoulder.

"Those kinds of Animagus' are hunted and killed." Solomon said.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"They're dangerous." Solomon said. They reached the castle and started to walk towards the dungeons.

"I didn't know they hunted people who could turn into Wampus'" Hermione said. She knew almost everything, just not much about Animagus'.

"We should all be Animagus'!" Pansy yelled.

"No." Malfoy said flatly. Hermione would've agreed with Malfoy but it could be very useful.

"Well, before we all decide, lets just sleep on it. I'll set something up to where everyone can vote." Hermione said.

"We'd need a name, like the Marauders." Maya said. "And everyone would need a codename, like Padfoot."

"We can vote for that too." Hermione said. "The main name at least, codenames would be everyone else's choosing."

"Lets hurry up and sleep on it then!" Pansy said, happy that Hermione didn't turn down her idea immediately. They all chatted about random things the rest of the way to the dungeons. Everyone was saying goodbye to their Hogsmead 'dates' before separating.

"Umm, I had fun" Hermione told Malfoy.

"Yeah, me too." Malfoy said.

"Hating each other in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Hating each other in the morning." Malfoy confirmed. They shook hands. She tried to shake hands at least.

"Your still freezing." Hermione said after she shook his hand.

"I know." Malfoy said. She turned around to walk back to her room. She waved at Malfoy before opening the door. She walked into the dorm and sat on her bed. She left the door open for Maya, Pansy, Meg, Scarlett, Addison, Lori, and Heather. The dorm had grown quite crowded. Many people took a while to get to Hogwarts. The new Animagus group was only going to be made up of close friends though. She couldn't keep up with everyone. She got out a box and labeled it, "Animagus" then she put It by her bed. She rolled over and went to bed.

* * *

She was up and ready for the day before the sun was even up. She smiled to herself. She loved having time to do whatever she wanted. She walked into the common room with her bag in one hand and a book in her other. She went to sit on the green couch by the fire but half of it was taken. What? The sun wasn't going to be up for at least another few hours. She sat on the free side of the couch.

"What are you doing up so early Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Cant sleep." He mumbled. He was staring at the fire.

"Bad dreams?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure." Malfoy responded. He looked at her. "Why are you up?"

"I like to wake up this early, just, I usually stay in the dorm, but its gotten crowded in there and its hard to concentrate." Hermione said. He looked back at the fire. She wanted to distract him from whatever he was thinking about, it looked painful to think about, whatever it was. "Have you thought more about the Animagus thing?" She asked.

"What else was I supposed to think about?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I don't know, school, friends, these nightmares, your mother, there are many things to think about other than the Animagus thing." Hermione said. He rolled his eyes.

"I did think about it." He said after a while of silence. "Why do it though? What's the point? Didn't the Marauders have a point?" Hermione stared at him for a minute. Not knowing a answer wasn't common for her, she didn't like it at all.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be fun. It could be good in a case of emergency." Hermione said. He shook his head.

"Its pointless." Malfoy said. He looked at her.

"It can be helpful in sneaking out of the castle at night." Hermione said. She was going to try and convince him, because if she didn't convince him to do it, he would convince her not to.

"There's always the perks but why do it at all? What's the big picture, the real reason?" Malfoy asked.

"Your being ridiculous." Hermione said. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Me? I'm not the one desperate to turn into a animal." Malfoy said. He stood up.

"I'm not Desperate!" Hermione yelled.

"Then why are you trying to convince me? I don't want to run in the woods as some stupid unicorn!" Malfoy yelled.

"I was trying to Convince you because I probably wont do it if you don't!" Hermione yelled.

"That's ridiculous! You cant do anything yourself?" He yelled.

"I can! Obviously more than you!" She yelled.

"I cant believe your even considering this! Its just some silly little project, not helpful, not useful, a waste a time!" He yelled.

"It could save us from a life or death situation!" Hermione yelled.

"Or it could put us in one!" Malfoy yelled.

"Only if you aren't smart!" She yelled.

"Then why are you trying to get Pansy to do it? We all know she isn't smart." Malfoy mumbled.

"She is smarter than you think." Hermione said.

"Why wouldn't you do it without me?" Malfoy asked.

"Like I said, we could only end up in a life or death situation if we aren't smart, your the second smartest Slytherin." Hermione said.

"What animal do you think you'd be?" Malfoy asked.

"I didn't think about that." Hermione admitted. "I was just thinking wolf like Maya but I guess it could be anything."

"It could be a wolf but I don't see it for you." Malfoy said.

"What did you see yourself as?" Hermione sat back down on the couch.

"I don't even want to do it." Malfoy said. He sat back down too. Maya came in through the portrait hole.

"I thought you were in bed?" Hermione asked.

"Holographic clone so the teachers don't figure out where I am. Went out for another night run. Solomon was desperate so we went all the way to the other side of the forest." Maya said as she walked to the girls dorm. She shut the door silently behind her. Hermione and Malfoy sat in silence for a while.

"How's your hand?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody guitar." Malfoy mumbled. He pulled his hand into view.

"You, know, if you start bleeding, you can stop playing, you don't have to be able to play the guitar, just learn how it works." Hermione said, she scooted closer to him to grab his hand. "I checked to see if it had to the ability to get infected, it didn't have the possibility then, now, its infected. How much do you play?"

"All the time." Malfoy responded. She squeezed his hand slightly and he winced.

"Lets go." Hermione said. She dragged him off the couch.

"Where?" He asked.

"The sun will be up soon so its fine to go out, we need to take you to the hospital wing so I can get the correct medicine for this." Hermione said.

"No, I'm fine." Malfoy said.

"Your not, when I squeezed your hand." She stopped walking and turned to him. "How much did it hurt?"

"You squeezed it as hard as you could didn't you?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"No, I only squeezed slightly. Barley even enough to hurt." Hermione said. She started to drag him again. It wasn't too long until they reached the hospital wing. Malfoy complained the entire way. She used a lotion on his hand, the infection instantly disappeared.

"Done now?" Malfoy asked. Hermione laughed.

"Yes we're done now, you can stop acting like a two year old. Stop playing the guitar for a few days at least." Hermione said. She put the lotion away. "Now, Animagus?"

"Is it really that important to you?" Malfoy asked.

"Yup." Hermione said.

"Then fine. I'll do it." Malfoy said.

"Thank you Draco!" Hermione smiled and hugged him.

* * *

She had to wait about a hour or two for them to wake up but, eventually they were all in the room of requirement.

"Ok, so two of us here, are already Animagus'" Solomon said. Maya smirked.

"Iv already gotten all the things set up." Hermione smiled and laughed a small bit. "And it took the Marauders forever." she added.

"So, how does this work?" Pansy asked.

"We just have to drink this potion I made and we'll see what animal we end up as." Hermione said.

"And our name?" Maya asked.

"I was just thinking Foragers or something." Hermione said.

"Not bad." Malfoy said.

"Not bad at all." Pansy agreed.

"Foragers it is." Maya said gleefully. Hermione smiled and gave the potions out to everyone.

"Remember, don't drink these until we get to the woods, we don't know how long we could be stuck in these forms." Hermione warned.

* * *

They had to take the long way to the woods because the teachers were everywhere along the short way. Hagrid had let Fang loose in the woods to try and find some creature he lost so he let them go with the dog.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as they stopped walking. Fang had run off a while ago and they had gone deeper into the woods. Hermione made Solomon and Maya actually go with Fang so that they could help Hagrid with the creature he lost. It was just Pansy, Malfoy, and Hermione.

"Ready." Pansy said. The three tipped their potions upward.

"That tasted bloody horrible." Malfoy said as he scrunched up his face and threw the empty bottle towards Hermione's bag.

"Does anyone else feel dizzy?" Pansy asked.

"Actually yeah, I do." Hermione said. She leaned against a tree to try and balance herself. Everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28 Book 1

Hermione woke up, the grass was soft. Was that the grass? It didn't feel like grass. It felt like laying on a fur rug. She tried to stand up and noticed her legs weren't exactly able to balance anymore. She stood on all force. Her arms and legs were the same length. She looked at her hand, well, it wasn't a hand really, it was a paw. She took a few steps. It was much harder to walk with four legs instead of two. She looked around. There was a falcon and a snow lynx. What was she? She couldn't really tell what she was by looking at her paw. She tried to say something but all that came out was a high pitched bark. A fox! She was a fox! She walked over to where the Falcon was on a low tree branch. Hermione wanted to figure out if it was Pansy or Malfoy. It flew down from its branch and picked up Pansy's wand. Hermione trotted over to where her bag was. That meant that Malfoy was a lynx? Did he even know what a Lynx was? Hermione loved Lynx's, they looked like Grumpy cats. Malfoy was unconscious still. She trotted over to him and tried to speak again, another high pitched bark. Hermione looked around. Could Maya and Solomon hear her if she yelped loud enough? Would they recognize it was her? It was worth a try. She howled as loud as she could. Pansy must've figured out what she was doing because she flew out to search for Maya and Solomon. Malfoy growled. Didn't Lynx's hiss? Hermione continued to howl until she was wacked with a very fluffy paw. She growled at the Lynx that was Malfoy. She barked at him. Maya came into view with Pansy on her shoulder, Solomon behind her.

"Ok, who's who? Pansy already showed me her wand." Maya asked. Pansy flew to a tree branch with her wand in her talons. She realized she didn't have another set of talons to grip the tree with and almost fell. She dropped the wand and gripped the tree branch with her now free talons. Hermione trotted over to her bag and sat on it.

"Hermione's a fox?" Solomon asked. Hermione stood back up and nodded.

"Draco's a Lynx?" Maya asked. She started laughing. Malfoy hissed and walked around. He lifted one of his paws and shook it as though he got water on it or stepped in something gross.

"Your going to be stuck in this form for a while." Solomon said. "I was a Wampus for almost two weeks." He added. Hermione had to sit down to keep from losing her balance and falling over again. Two weeks of no school! She was the muggle studies teacher! She had to be there! Maya walked over to her and put a hand on her head. It was oddly soothing.

"You don't understand how good it feels to be pet until your a animal yourself." Maya said. "Alright, we'll try and get you transformed now so we can get back to school. Just relax, be calm, try and think about your human shape." Maya said. She stood away from Hermione. Hermione did her best to think of what she looked like as a human. She tried talking again, no bark, that was good right?

"Did it work?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Solomon said. Hermione laid in the grass.

"That's exhausting." She mumbled.

"I know." Maya said. She knelt next to Hermione. "Muggle studies starts in five minutes."

"How fast am I by fox?" Hermione asked as she sat up quickly.

"Could take three or four minutes. You cant run inside the castle as a fox though. Unless you want everyone to know what you are." Solomon said.

"I cant be late to my own class." Hermione said. She focused on fox. Nothing happened. "Why isn't it working!" Hermione asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Maya asked.

"Fox. Duh." Hermione said. She didn't mean to be rude or say 'duh' even but she was worried.

"Think about how it felt to be a fox. The ground, the air, how your heart beat, focus on being the fox, not the fox itself." Solomon said. She nodded and did what was told. She tried to talk again to ask if it worked. A bark!

"One problem." Maya said. Hermione looked up at her, wow she was tall. Foxes were so short! "Draco and Pansy cant turn back into humans." Maya added. Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was still and Lynx. Pansy was still a Falcon. Hermione looked up at Maya and Solomon again.

"Can they go in as pets?" Solomon asked.

"I guess, a Lynx could pass as a cat and I guess a Falcon can be allowed in. Who would be the 'owner'?" Maya asked.

"I can take the Falcon- Pansy, sorry." Solomon said. Pansy landed on his shoulder and pecked at his head. "Hey!" Solomon yelled. The bird looked Gleeful on his shoulder.

"I'm not a cat person." Maya said. She looked down at the fox. "But you are." She added. Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was out of hearing range, his senses should have been increased to a maximum, he could have been getting used to being able to smell a fly from a quarter mile away. His ears flinched.

"Draco!" Solomon yelled. "We have to go!" Malfoy turned to them, growled slightly, and trotted over. He almost tripped over his front right paw but he caught himself.

"Ok, just follow me." Maya said. She turned into a wolf. Solomon looked at the bird on his shoulder and shooed it off. He transformed into a Wampus. Hermione had only heard of Wampus' it was beautiful. Very large and scary for a small fox but beautiful. She followed Maya as she began to run towards the castle. She was going to be so late for Muggle studies.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading! I wanted to say, if you had any ideas, be sure to send them to me! I'll take every one into consideration and will be sure to include it at some point in the book. As long as it is appropriate and is good for the story itself. Again, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Book 1

**_Response to your review, SarcasticFangirl4:_**

 ** _Mwahahaha... Who knows if they'll get their memory back... I would tell you but I cant..._**

* * *

Hermione was very late for Muggle Studies, but in her defense, most of the students were late too. She was surprised at how much everyone had learned over two days. It was delightful to see her students and fellow Slytherins excited about school. Some were eager to play something they had learned for her while others tried to avoid her gaze and played quietly in the corners. She made sure to give everyone a reward. No homework from her for a week, well, no real homework. She was required to give homework, just not required to give hard homework. Malfoy hadn't shown up for class, obviously. She made an excuse for him. He was stuck as a Lynx still, he was sitting in the Slytherin common room. Hermione didn't know what else to do with him. Maya made Hermione say Malfoy was her new pet cat. It was Ridiculous! She couldn't make excuses for him not being in class every day. She was now outside, with a Lynx walking by her side. She was 'walking' him so people wouldn't get suspicious as to why he was always inside. He hissed and growled and pawed at things constantly. She ignored most of it and was silent. She didn't want to talk, not to a cat at least. She wanted to punch the cat in the face at the moment. He had discovered that he had very sharp claws, that got caught in wood, and everything else that he wanted to get his claws into. He had already clawed at her leg, she guessed it was because she sort of made him turn into a Lynx in the first place. She sat by the trunk of a tree. Sitting in the snow was never a good idea, unless she was willing to get covered in the white power. She pulled a book out of her bag. Hogsmead was as crowded as ever so the tree she was sitting under was closer to the shrieking shack. She looked up from her book. The Malfoy cat was gone. She stood up and looked around, he wasn't there. She felt a paw on her head. She turned around to see the Lynx in the tree.

"Your a idiot." Hermione said as she sat back down. "Just because you have claws that can climb, doesn't mean you have to climb." she added, half distracted with finding the page she was on in her book.

"Granger." Malfoy said. Hermione looked up in the tree again, he was human! She Dropped the book and stood up again. She was going to get so much exercise with how her friends always kept her on her toes. He smiled.

"Took you long enough." Hermione mumbled. He rolled his eyes and jumped out of the tree.

"A fox?" He asked. Hermione smirked.

"I like it, foxes are sly, beautiful, almost magical creatures." Hermione said. She looked in Hogsmeads direction and started walking towards it. He followed close behind. "So, a Lynx?"

"Is that what its called? I couldn't exactly see myself. All the mirrors in the common room are really high up, as a cat at least." Malfoy said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Cats are able to leap into the air, you could jump over a full grown adult without a piece of fur touching their head." Hermione said. She was happy with her intelligence, even if Malfoy often challenged it.

"What a nerd." Malfoy said as he shook his head.

"Me!? Your a nerd too-wait when did you learn muggle words like that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, its like I studied Muggles or something, its like I just don't remember." Malfoy said.

"Odd." Hermione said.

 _A few hours later, in the Slytherin Common room. Maya, Hermione, Pansy (Falcon form still) Solomon, and Malfoy are sitting in front of the fireplace._

Hermione stared blankly at Maya.

"Your kidding." Hermione mumbled. "McGonagall would never let students in-"

"That's why she wont know!" Maya said quietly. Hermione shook her head and looked around for someone who would hopefully agree that it was a wild idea. Nobody said anything so Maya continued. "We'll have a bird to watch out anyway." Hermione almost stood up to yell but Pansy squawked.

"See, Pansy agrees with me." Hermione said.

"We aren't going to destroy the place Granger, just look around. Who knows, there could be books." Malfoy said. She shot the worst glare she could at him.

"Your just trying to get me to go, but, unfortunately for you, I don't need to read those books." Hermione snapped. He laughed.

"Even if they're really good books?" Solomon asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? Iv been in there before and I may have read some of the books."

"If I go, and we get caught, I blame all of you." Hermione said.

"Good, can we go now?" Maya asked.

"Now!?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes Now!" Malfoy yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione said, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nope, lets go, before it gets too dark." Malfoy said. A hand grabbed hers and dragged her along.

"Anyone else want to go undercover?" Maya asked. Before anyone could respond she stood up on a bench, jumped off of it and turned into a wolf mid-air. Why were they such teenagers? Malfoy didn't want to transform, Pansy was stuck as a bird and Solomon was careful about who saw his form. Hermione just stayed human.

"She's way too excited that I agreed to do this." Hermione mumbled.

"I know." Malfoy mumbled back. Solomon was trying to keep up with his adopted sister and Pansy.

"I mean, breaking into Dumbledore's office isn't a good idea, at all." Hermione added.

"I know." Malfoy repeated.

"Then why did you say we should do it!?" Hermione punched his arm. He rubbed the spot she punched.

"Because, I don't care whether or not its a bad idea, I wanted to go, so I am." Malfoy said. They almost crashed into a wall, they turned and entered the office. Maya was already in there with Solomon and Pansy. She was human! Hermione smiled. She looked at the wall of books and walked over. None of them were in the library. She picked up two or three and scanned through them to see if they were somewhat familiar. None, she couldn't recognize any of them. She was in book heaven! She stuffed as many books as she could in her bag.

"Why take the books? We can come back here whenever we want!" Maya said. Hermione looked at Maya, then the book she was trying to shove in her bag.

"We can stay?" Hermione asked. She was now one hundred percent into this.

"Yes." Maya said. Hermione put many of the books back.

"We could change it up, nobody ever comes in here anymore. Decorate it." Solomon said. Hermione looked around, the room was dark, not many lights, grey, dusty, very boring.

"I guess we could." Hermione said.

"Magic way or Muggle way?" Solomon asked.

"Well, Maya doesn't know the muggle way, Malfoy doesn't know the muggle way, I don't know if you know the muggle way, so, I think magic way is good enough." Hermione said.

"My dad was a muggle, but yeah, magic way is faster. We could go both ways. Maya and Draco in charge of Magic, me and you in charge of Muggle." Solomon told Hermione.

"Deal." Maya said. Her and Malfoy got their wands.

"We'll make all the items, you place them." Malfoy said.

* * *

After they were done, green chairs, couches, bean bag chairs, a TV, gaming sets, books, and everything that they needed was set up. Malfoy was just pulling up a loose floorboard. He was going to replace it with a new one.

"How long does it take to pull a board up?" Maya asked, everyone else was getting impatient as he had already been doing it for ten or more minutes.

"It wont come up with magic or anything, you'd think it'd just slip right out with how loose it is but no, it must be some kind of spell that has it put there." Malfoy said. Hermione walked over and pointed her wand at the floorboard. It flew right up after she mumbled the spell. "That's the same spell I used!" Malfoy yelled.

"Well, look, I got it up." Hermione said. She picked up the board. There was a book under it. She grabbed the book.


	30. Chapter 30 Book 1

Hermione flipped through the pages of the book. A few set of warm breath hitting the back of her neck. Malfoy, Maya, and Solomon crowded behind her breathing on her neck and she could barley focus on the book. It actually seemed to be about her... and Malfoy... And Gryffindors? Why would she be best friends with the Gryffindors? That was more than ridiculous. Then she read the next sentence and dropped the book. Maya and Solomon gasped. Malfoy remained silent, as he should be. Of all the books she ever read, that was the worst. More than the worst. The was a Bloody Infernal book from Voldemort himself. No book could have told her a bigger lie. No book could tell her she loved Draco Malfoy. Because she didn't, she may have become civil with him but she didn't love him at all. Maya busted out laughing.

"Maya!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy seemed to fade into the background. He was trying at least. Hermione couldn't stop constantly glancing at him. Solomon joined in the laughter. Maya picked up the book.

"Ok, here's the story:

 _Dear Reader,_

 _I am Hermione, the old Hermione at least. If this is future Hermione, you have been Obliviated. You have nobody to blame but yourself. You wanted a fresh start. A chance to fall in love, again. In this reality that your in, you don't know Harry or Ron. They are Gryffindors, if you found this book, you need to find them and show it to them. They are under a light Obliviation. You are currently best friends with Maya, she is Obliviated too. Everyone you know is Obliviated. The biggest points you need to know is, find Harry and Ron, you love Draco, no matter how much you think you hate him, you love him. Trust me ok, please just tell him. I know you love him because I love him. Who knows what's happened in this Obliviated world. Please take what you've read into consideration. If you still don't believe me, continue to read._

 _You have loved Draco since the first year and he has loved you. Don't deny it. Do you know how your back constantly hurts? That's because you were stabbed. By Lucius Malfoy, and that is why he is dead. After Lucius tried to kill you with a knife to the back, Draco killed him. Do you know those twins in Gryffindor? Fred and George, Maya loves George. She used to at least. You are friends with many Gryffindors, you used to be one. That dark mark on your arm, do you remember how you got it? Lucius gave it to you in an attempt to make you hate Draco. Your hair, the white and green, used to be brown. Your emerald eyes used to be brown also. You must trust yourself. Speak to Draco immediately._

 _Sincerely, Hermione."_ Maya stopped reading. Hermione and Malfoy were nowhere to be found. Well, they could be found, just not seen. Solomon was laughing out of control. He was actually on the floor, laughing. Maya looked at him. She wasn't exactly happy either. She was just told, by a past version of Hermione that she was in love with a Gryffindor. Yeah. Worst book ever. Hermione was so red it felt like sunburn, she was sitting in a corner, out of view, nobody could find her. From her angle, she could see Malfoy. She most certainly didn't love him. Not a bit. They weren't even friends! Just not enemies. They were being civil with each other. Now they were going to avoid the other all together. She stood up and made for the door but naturally Maya wouldn't let her leave.

"Its just a book Hermione." Maya said.

"Its written in my handwriting, so many things seem familiar even though iv never done them. All I needed was a book to tell me that I Obliviated myself." Hermione said. She reached for the doorknob. Maya grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Its just a book. Its not like your the only one in it. Somebody could have copied your handwriting, or even used magic." Maya said. Hermione shook her head.

"That book is real." Hermione said. She looked at the corner Malfoy was hiding in. "I don't remember all of it, I only remember writing that book." Hermione added before turning, opening the door and closing it behind her. She didn't care who saw her. She turned into a fox and ran as fast as she could. A few people noticed the fox running through the halls. Most were still at Hogsmead. She really didn't care whether they found out that she was a Animagus or not. She just didn't want to be around Slytherins anymore. She found herself at the Gryffindor portrait. She didn't even have to say the password, the portrait just let her in. She turned into a human before entering the common room. Two boys were playing wizards chess. She sat down in a nearby chair. They looked at her. One had ginger hair, a Weasley obviously, and the other had dark hair and glasses, and a scar, Harry Potter Probably.

"How did you bloody get in here? Your a Slytherin." The ginger called out.

"The portrait just let me in." She paused and looked between the two. "If I may ask, are you Harry and Ron?"

"Yes." The dark haired boy said.

"I was told to speak with you." Hermione said. She tensed up in her chair, remembering the book. "Do you know me at all? I was told I used to be a Gryffindor and I was Obliviated."

"Your not familiar." Harry said, he just went along with what she was saying, no matter how blasted ridiculous it was.

"Actually, Harry, I think she is. Hermione is it? Hermione Granger?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and smirked.


	31. Chapter 31 Book 1

So the two boys recognized her after about an hour of just sitting there staring at each other. It was ridiculous but she was not going to just up and leave. She was walking through the halls, towards the outdoors. She needed air after being stuck in that stuffy Gryffindor common room. Why did the portrait just let her in? It smiled at her and welcomed her back. Back? She'd been there before? he shook her head and stepped out onto the grass. The snow melted very quickly, spring was certainly around the corner. If she didn't know what day it was, she would say it was spring. Green grass, clear blue skies, the leaves were growing back in the beautiful green, the lake was a beautiful clear blue color, not a cloud in sight. It was like the world was painted her house colors. She ran her fingers through her hair and let the soft breeze strike her face. It was still cold, just not cold enough to need a jacket, gloves, or scarf. She looked at the woods and the urge to run hit her. She put it aside and walked to the Quidditch field. It was really pretty during the winter seasons. She stared around for a minute and noticed a slight hoot. It sounded far away but it felt close. She walked around and looked at the field. She found a small owl on the ground in her gaze. She ran over to the owl and threw her bag to her side. She scanned the owl with her eyes, looking for something broken or worse. She didn't want to touch it in case it was a wild bird, growing up until the age of eleven as a muggle, she learned not to touch wild birds. They wouldn't return home if she did. They would be shamed with the human scent. She didn't want that for the poor bird. It flew away suddenly and she smiled as she watched it fly off, glad it was ok. Another bird flew into view. She could barley see it but it seemed to be staring right at her. It flew out of view again. She stood up to see if she could get a good view of it. It was far beyond viewing already. She sighed and looked at the Quidditch field again before picking up her bag and starting to walk towards the forest. It wasn't too far, she could make it there and still be back at the castle before dark. She looked at the castle again before going into the woods fully and putting the castle out of view. Hagrid wasn't at his hut, she was guessing he was doing things in the woods. She just hoped she didn't run into him. She hung her bag on a branch and turned into a fox. If she did run into Hagrid, he wouldn't recognize her, unless word got around that a fox ran through the school and Hagrid made a wild guess that four Slytherins randomly decided to become Animagus'. She looked around, she was so short as a fox, it made the trees look like monsters, very, very tall monsters. She shook the thought from her head and started to roam through the woods. It was a beautiful sight, the sun shown through the canopy of new green leaves above and made the roots of the trees glow, even with the dirt, bugs and other wild animals, the forest was amazing. She sped her walk up into a trot. Going at a even pace she ran into a river. She had never drank just random water from a random river, not that she could remember at least. She slowed to a walk and sipped from the flowing water. It was flowing pretty rapidly, it should be a calm, flowing at an even pace. It looked like stormy seas. She walked along the river to see if there was either a source or it calmed at some point. She opened her mouth to gasp but, again, all the happened was a high pitched bark. There was a waterfall. It wasn't too tall, easy to climb as a fox probably. She climbed up to the top and looked at the decent view. There was a growl behind her. She turned to see a wolf, not a Animagus, a real wolf. It must have wanted a snack and a undersized for should be a easy catch for it. She backed up a few steps. Her foot was on the edge of the wall of the waterfall. She growled and barked back but the tiny bark of a fox was nothing compared to the massive vicious bark of the wolf. Her foot slipped but she regained her balance momentarily. The wolf pawed closer slowly. Hermione looked for a way out, she couldn't run from the wolf, it was bigger, and faster. She didn't have her wand, it was in her bag. If she went human, the wolf would still attack her. She looked around but found nothing. The wolfs breath was filling her nose with how close it was. It was a horrible smell but she wasn't focused on that at the moment. Something large and white knocked the wolf out of her view. She got away from the edge quickly and turned to see a wolf, and a Lynx fighting the wolf. She turned into a human and grabbed a large, and quite heavy log. She wacked the wolf in the head with it while it was turned towards Maya and Malfoy. They turned into humans. Maya came out without a scratch, but Malfoy had a huge cut down his arm. From his shoulder down to his index finger.

"Malfoy, your arm." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand gently and looked at it. "I don't have my wand, I cant do anything."

"I'm fine." Malfoy said. His voice didn't even sound right, he was horrible at hiding pain.

"I'll go get your bag." Maya said. She turned back into a wolf and bolted back into the woods. Hermione looked around.

"Your not fine Malfoy," She paused and dragged him to the water. "I'm going to put water on it, its going to burn, and hurt, very much. Its okay if you need to yell or something." Hermione said as she cupped some water into her hands and let it drip on his wound a bit.

"Granger I already said I'm-" He yelled as the water hit his arm. She winced but continued. She stared at his arm, she didn't want to see him in pain but if his arm didn't get clean, he could get a infection with the possibility of death. She cupped more water in her hands and poured it on his arm slowly. He shouted again. She closed her eyes and continued to pour water until it was clean.

"Ok, I'm done with the water part. Now, I'm going to use my sleeves to make a bandage. It has to be tied tightly so it'll hurt again." Hermione said. She ripped her sleeves off. She tore a small piece off her skirt and tied it to his shoulder to cut off blood flow, then she wrapped her sleeves around his arm tightly. He winced a few times but didn't shout again.

"Granger. About that infernal book." Malfoy said after she finished with the bandage.

"No, we're not talking about that now, I need to focus on your arm." Hermione said. She tied another knot to keep the bandage held together. He winced again.

"I'm fine, that book wasn't-"

"Malfoy! Your not fine so sit still and be quiet while I try and do as much as I can before Maya gets back!" Hermione yelled. He was silent. "Stop being to bloody stubborn!" She added.


	32. Chapter 32 Book 1

Maya returned with her bag and her wand after a few minutes of Hermione silently doing everything she could to keep Malfoy from bleeding out. Once she had her wand, she used it to clean the wound properly and give him stitches. He absolutely hated that. He complained until she actually started doing it, then he just clenched his jaw and tried not to yell again.

"Just tell me if it hurts too much." Hermione said as she continued. His jaw was clenched so tight, she was starting to worry if his teeth would chip. He loosened his jaw up a bit, trying to look like it didn't hurt. He wasn't doing too good of a job but she ignored it and continued. Maya was getting Solomon and Pansy now. Hermione almost asked her to get Harry and Ron too but she decided against it. They may recognize her but she didn't know them.

"Stop." Malfoy said. She looked at him and stopped, she was over half way through.

"I'm almost done, it will only take a few more minutes but we can stop if you need a break." Hermione said. He nodded and stood up. She cleaned her bloody hands in the water and stood up. She stood at the edge and stared down at the bottom of the waterfall. She leaned forward slightly, she almost fell forward but she was caught.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to lean over the edge of a cliff? Even if it is only like ten feet." Malfoy said. He had her arm in his good hand. She stood up straight and took a few steps away from the cliff.

"Umm, no because we never traveled much, thank you." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't need your mother to tell you, it should be simple for someone as smart as you to figure out: Don't lean over the edge of a cliff so you don't fall." He said, annoyed and very sarcastic.

"I know, I'm just curious." Hermione said, trying to defend herself put failing miserably.

"Stop being curious then, Maya and Solomon will think I pushed you off if you fell." Malfoy said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Lets just finish patching your arm up." Hermione said. He sighed but nodded and sat back down on a rock by the water. She dipped her hands in the water to clean them from any germs she may have found while on her small break. She started stitching the arm again. He clenched his fist and his jaw tightened again. Hermione rushed but she wanted to be careful. He wanted it over, she could tell just by looking at him. Who wouldn't want it over? "You shouldn't have jumped at that wolf in the first place." Hermione said as she continued to stitch his arm gently.

"And I was supposed to watch it push you off the cliff?" Malfoy asked. She pulled that last stitch through and tied it tightly.

"No, could have thrown a rock at it, or just gotten its attention, you probably wouldn't have gotten this." Hermione motioned for his arm and looked over the stitched to make sure none of them would snap or anything.

"Your kidding? We send Pansy to follow you and to get us if she saw you going anywhere dangerous alone and when she comes to get us, we see you with a wolf and when me and Maya save you, you just tell us we should have done something else?" Malfoy asked, he stood up.

"You sent Pansy to spy on me?" Hermione yelled. She stood up, why was she so much shorter than him? It was annoying.

"We didn't want you being carless! We wanted you to be safe! Clearly you needed it!" He yelled. Hermione looked at the almost still water. The top part of the cliff, the water was calm, almost still. She looked back at him.

"I can take care of myself!" Hermione yelled. He rolled his eyes and motioned to the dead wolf with his stitched arm. Hermione looked at the wolf then back at him.

"No, you cant, that's why we sent Pansy." Malfoy said.

"That's why Maya and Solomon sent Pansy." Hermione said. She turned around and stared at the water.

"I agreed that we should send Pansy." Malfoy said.

"Yeah right." Hermione said.

"Granger I-"

"We're back!" Pansy said as she turned into a human. Maya and Solomon emerged from the woods. Maya was a wolf but Solomon walked. Was he really that scared of being hunted? Hermione put the thought aside as she hugged Maya and Pansy.

"I got his arm patched up." Hermione told Maya. They all looked at Malfoy's arm.

"Will the teachers notice it?" Maya asked.

"Only if they look at his arm close up. If he wears long sleeve, it should work." Solomon said. He was standing a few feet back. "I can Barley see it from where I'm at."

"Good." Maya said.

"So when are we just going to tell everyone about the Foragers?" Malfoy asked.

"Why did we ever decide on Foragers?" Hermione asked. It seemed ridiculous.

"Its lame, I don't know what we were thinking." Pansy said. Hermione turned to Malfoy and smirked.

"So you want to tell everyone that your a big, grumpy, fluffy, Kitty?" Hermione asked. He looked at her angrily and rolled his eyes.

"No." He mumbled after a minute.

"Well, to answer your question Draco." Maya started, she looked at Hermione, she wasn't happy.

"We cant tell anyone, ever." Hermione finished for Maya. Maya nodded sadly.

"Solomon could be hunted, and so could we." Maya added.

"Your kidding." Malfoy said.

"No, I'm not." Maya said. She looked at Solomon and smiled. "I'm going to protect my adopted brother." She added softly.

"Fine, but, we still need to come up with a new name. Foragers is too odd." Malfoy said.

"We can come up with a new name at the castle. I'm tired." Pansy said. The two boys were silent the entire way back to the castle but the three girls chatted, giggled, and mumbled the entire way back.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! There is a problem though, Iv grown off the name Foragers. I looked up the meaning for Marauders, its like Raiders or something. I chose Foragers because I don't think this new group is anywhere near as reckless as the Marauders (Exclude Remus, he wasn't reckless at all.) so, if you want to help me out, review your idea of a name. Also, the book has now been up for one month! Yay! I'm almost at 7000 views! 7000! That's crazy! Thanks for getting me all the way there! Make sure you review your ideas because the less time I spend thinking about the chapters, the more time I can spend writing and posting the chapters! Have a nice day!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Book 1

They had been sitting there for hours in the Slytherin common room. At first they were actually coming up with good names but now they were just saying random things, barley paying attention to what they were saying. Hermione was the only one still sitting up straight, maybe the only one still sane. There were many names that would fit for one specific person, not all of them.

"Wonderers?" Pansy asked.

"Not too bad." Hermione said as she added it to the long list she had started.

"Wanderers?" Malfoy asked. He hadn't said anything for the past hour or more. It was actually a surprise that he did say anything. It was also a surprise that he didn't just get up and leave hours ago. Everyone was staring a him now.

"You spent a hour of silence, thinking about Wanderers?" Maya asked.

"No, I spent a hour in silence listening to you all babble, I took a few seconds to come up with the name." Malfoy said calmly, he shifted in his seat so he was laying down in the armchair with his legs hanging over the edge. Everyone but Hermione was tired, they were all in comfortable positions. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and eased into her seat more.

"Wanderers is better than anything else we've come up with." Hermione said. Malfoy smirked. Pansy groaned.

"Cant we just go to bed!? I'm tired!" Pansy yelled.

"Yes, yeah, lets just go to bed." Maya said. Pansy basically bolted to the dorm room. Maya said goodnight to Solomon and Malfoy before going into the girls dorm room. Hermione said goodnight to Solomon and made her way towards the girls dorm room. Her hand was on the knob, about to turn it.

"Goodnight Hermione." Malfoy called from behind her. She turned around. her hand still in position to turn the knob. She put her hand to her side quickly.

"What?" She asked in a barley audible whisper.

"Goodnight." Malfoy repeated.

"No, no the other thing." Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah. That. Goodnight." She paused. "Umm, Goodnight Draco." She turned around and grabbed the doorknob. She bolted into the room and shut the door quickly behind her, making a loud bang. She sat on her bed and didn't move. Maya was already in pajamas with her hair up.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked. Hermione turned her head to face her slowly.

"He called me by my first name." Hermione mumbled.

"Draco?" Maya asked. Hermione winced at the name.

"No, Malfoy." Hermione corrected. Not wanting to hear the first name ever again.

"Ok, Malfoy called you your first name. What's wrong with that?" Maya asked.

"Everything! Everything Maya!" Hermione yelled.

"Shh!" Pansy snapped from her bed. Hermione groaned, frustrated. She rolled over and went to bed.

"Goodnight lover girl." Maya teased from her bed. Hermione growled again and went to sleep.

* * *

She peeked out of under her blankets to see if anyone was awake. Nobody was as usual. The sun wasn't up and neither was the squid. The water flowing on her windows was still. She changed into a simple outfit and put her hair in a messy bun. No school that day. She was free to do whatever she wanted. Free to run in the woods, or talk to Harry and Ron. She would talk to them some before and after meals. She was very confused with the Gryffindors. They had always seemed to dislike Slytherins but they opened up to her immediately. As if she was a Gryffindor herself. That blasted book. She had met Ron's siblings, three of them at least. Fred, George, and Ginny. They were really nice. Fred was a ghost, she found it amazing that he could still attend classes. Not that he did, he sometimes pulled his brother out of classes. Ginny was super sweet and got along with Hermione well. There were many other Gryffindors that Hermione got along with. She was starting to introduce Maya and Pansy to them. She looked at herself in the mirror and once she was pleased with the look, she grabbed her bag and walked to the girls dorm door.

"Please don't be there." Hermione whispered as she hoped. She turned the knob and closed her eyes. She took a step forward and opened her eyes. Naturally, he was sitting in front of the fire. She walked by the couch towards the door. Before she put her hand on the handle, she looked at him. "I'm going out, you don't have to send Pansy to spy on me this time though." She said before stepping out and shutting the door behind her. She heard him call her. She walked quickly and didn't look back to see if he was following her. She walked to the kitchen and found a house elf who wasn't working on breakfast with the others. She was cleaning the floor. Hermione knelt down to be at eye level with the short elf.

"Hello Miss Granger." The house elf greeted happily. Hermione smiled.

"Hi Jizzel." Hermione greeted. "I was wondering if you could get me a few apples, grapes, random things that wont melt or need to stay cool. I was going to go off on the grounds and explore some." Hermione smiled and sat cross legged on the floor. Jizzel nodded excitedly and wandered to get some food. Hermione sat there and hummed a song that her mom would hum to her when she was a baby. Jizzel returned with a platter full of options.

"What a delightful tune." Jizzel complimented.

"My mother taught it to me when I was little." Hermione said as she gathered many of the things off the platter.

"Your mother had great taste in music." Jizzel said softly. Hermione stopped when she felt she had enough food and looked at Jizzel. She nodded at the house elf.

"She was amazing, as was my father." Hermione said. She grabbed more food incase her friends did decide to stalk her into the woods. When the platter was empty, Hermione looked inside the bag. It couldn't get full, naturally but she felt she may need more. Even though she had enough to feed herself for a few days. She felt a odd urge to get more.

"Would you like more miss?" Jizzel asked softly. Hermione nodded and the house elf wandered away again. She sniffed the air, breakfast always smelled good. Ron would love that. She could bet he was getting ready to eat now. Waking Harry up and telling him it was time to eat. She smiled. She barley knew the two but they were hilarious. Jizzel returned again with a larger amount of food.

"Thank you Jizzel. I don't know why I'm packing so much food. I just feel like I should." Hermione said as she quickly filled the bag with more food. Jizzel nodded and smiled. Hermione stood when she was done. She smiled at the house elf and bid her goodbye. Hermione checked each hall before going down it. She reached the outdoors. She looked around for other students, nobody. It was still dark outside. Hermione used to have to wait until sunrise to be able to see but being a Animagus had its perks. She looked around with her new night vision. She ran over to Hogsmead and got into a store. They were all open earlier with today being Saturday and all. She bought a few outfits. She really didn't know why she was doing it but she really felt the need to. She did need to go to Diagon ally soon and get herself a new Dragon Heartstring core. Hers was almost out. She left Hogsmead when she saw the other student start to arrive the very second the sun was up. She bolted to the woods. Hagrids hut was empty again. She was actually starting to worry about the giant. She looked back at the woods and secured her bag very tightly. She had made it to where she could wear it while in fox form so she wouldn't loose her wand again. She walked into the woods and the first step she took she felt like she was being watched.

"I told you, we care enough about you to not let you go out alone." Malfoy said from behind her. She turned and her fellow Wanderers were standing there. Arms crossed. Hermione groaned.

"I just wanted to go for a walk today, explore more." Hermione said. She motioned towards the huge forest behind her.

"Mhmm, and if you go attacked again?" Maya asked.

"I'll have my wand at the ready this time." Hermione said.

"I thought you had to replace your core?" Pansy asked.

"I do, I just have enough for two or three days." Hermione said.

"Mine goes out today." Pansy said.

"Mine too." Solomon said.

"Mine is in three days." Maya said.

"Mines out." Malfoy said. He didn't even have his wand with him. Hermione turned away from her friends and towards the woods.

"You can just come with me then." Hermione said. There were groans behind her but footsteps followed her as she began to walk.


	34. Chapter 34 Book 1

They were really deep into the forest now. Almost to the river. She was leading the way. She hummed the same tune that she had hummed in the kitchens. Nobody complained about the humming. She was glad of it because humming was the only thing to take her mind from that book, the one that told her she was Obliviated. The one that said she loved Malfoy. She hummed louder to move the thoughts from her head. Her arm was grabbed.

"What!?" Hermione yelled as she turned to face Malfoy.

"Your standing on the edge of the river, I don't know if you want to get wet or not." Malfoy said. She looked behind her. She hadn't even noticed that they had reached the river. She was already standing in it.

"Umm, I wasn't paying attention." Hermione said. She scrambled out of his grasp and walked towards Maya and Pansy. Maya whispered something to Pansy and both laughed. Hermione growled at them. They only laughed harder. Solomon had his eyes on the other side of the water.

"Pansy, do you mind scouting ahead and telling us what you see on the other side of the river?" Solomon asked. Pansy smiled and turned into a falcon. She flew across the river and stared at the forest below with scanning eyes. Hermione slapped Maya's shoulder.

"What!? Its funny." Maya said. She looked at Malfoy. He was standing next to Solomon with arms crossed as they watched their friend fly over the woods.

"Its not funny! Its impossible to stay away from him. He's everywhere." Hermione complained.

"And why do you think he's always around you?" Maya teased.

"Because we're both Wanderers." Hermione said in a 'duh' voice.

"Maybe he likes you back." Maya said. Hermione shook her head.

"He cant-"

"He's the one that sent Pansy to make sure you were safe. None of the rest of us even knew he did it until he said we all agreed to send her. He sent her himself." Maya interrupted Hermione.

"But he told me-"

"He called you by your first name." Maya interrupted again.

"That cant be-"

"He likes you Hermione." Maya interrupted one last time before walking over to where Solomon and Malfoy were standing. Hermione didn't want to move but she did. She walked over to the water, bent over, and splashed Solomon, Maya, and Malfoy. Maya gasped and the two boys looked at their soaked clothes. May was the first one to get in the water and splash Hermione back. Hermione went deeper into the water to get more water to splash. Maya and Hermione squealed at the same time as they were soaked with two huge waves of water the boys shot at them. Hermione threw her bag to shore so it wouldn't get wet and went deeper into the water. It was now at her waist. She splashed Maya and Solomon since he was next to her. He tackled her and they fell into the water. Hermione started laughing until she was also tackled. She was in deeper water so the tackle was more effective that Maya's tackle. She was now swimming in the water, unable to reach the floor. She gasped for air when she hit the surface.

"Malfoy!" She yelled when she could see it was him that tackled her into the water. Solomon and Malfoy laughed at the two girls.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Your a bloody infernal jerk." Hermione snapped, it only caused him to laugh more.

"Mhmm, and you didn't want to get wet?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I was going to get wet." Hermione said.

"There, I just sped up the process." Malfoy said. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Her clothes were absolutely soaked. And so were everyone else's. Other than Solomon and Malfoy's shirts, they had taken those off.

"What? Sped up the process? More like flooded my nose with unclean water." Hermione mumbled.

"Its not burning right?" Malfoy asked. She shook her head.

"No, its not, I'm fine." Hermione said. She looked at the waterfall. She swan until the could reach the ground and walked over to the waterfall. The water beat on her head as it fell. She walked through to the other side of the waterfall. Was there always a cave behind the waterfall? It seemed like it. Maybe there was some scientific reason for it. She walked into the cave. The reflection from the water lit the room. Hermione walked back out to the others. More specifically, she walked to Maya and Solomon. Malfoy was under the water. Hermione didn't know exactly why but he was, under the water.

"There's a cave behind the waterfall. Can we please spend the night in it? I really am getting bored of the dorms." Hermione begged.

"Really? Hermione, the great and smart Hermione... wants to spend the night in a cave?" Solomon asked. Hermione nodded. Pansy turned into a human next to her.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"There's too many tree's in the way, I don't know what you wanted me to find anyway." Pansy said.

"Do the tree's get taller, or shorter, or do they remain the same height? Are they thicker or do they thin out?" Solomon asked. Hermione furrowed her brows, as did Maya and Pansy.

"They got taller and they thickened." Pansy said. Solomon nodded. Pansy looked around. "Three questions. One, why is Solomon shirtless? Two, why are you wet? Three, where's Draco?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked back at the water. He still hadn't come up yet. She barley even heard what Maya answered Pansy. Hermione jumped in the water and dived down. She looked around and held her breath. She couldn't see him anywhere. She surfaced.

"I cant find Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. She gained the attention of the three on the shore.

"You sure he didn't just go into the woods?" Solomon asked.

"I'm sure!" Hermione yelled. She was dragged underwater. She reached for her wand and realized she left it in her bag and that was on the shore. She looked down at what grabbed her. Well, who grabbed her. She grabbed his arm and swam up to the surface, the very second he could open his mouth without getting water in it, he started laughing. "Draco!" Hermione yelled. "I thought you were gone!" She dunked him under the water. He resurfaced quickly. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Hermione yelled. She dunked him under the water again. Hermione swam to shore and grabbed her bag. She walked to the cave and sat on a rock.

"Hermione!" Maya yelled from the other side of the waterfall. Hermione ignored it and grabbed dry clothes from her bag. Then she heard a wand blast, and another.


	35. Chapter 35 Book 1

She dropped her bag and peeked through the waterfall. Death eaters!? She grabbed her wand and ran out from behind the waterfall. Solomon was a Wampus. He wasn't much of a wand fighter. Malfoy and Maya were fighting six death eaters at once. Malfoy's wand needed to replace its core so it wasn't doing well at all. Hermione got out her wand and made a temporary wall. The Death eaters fought the wall.

"We have to get out of here." Hermione said as she grabbed Maya's arm and Malfoy's hand. Solomon followed close behind and Pansy was on his back. He clearly wasn't pleased by it but she remained.

"How did they even find us? Why are they even here?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, and at the moment, all that matters is getting behind the waterfall without them seeing us." Hermione said as she dragged Malfoy and Maya with her. She walked behind a tree for a moment and made sure the death eaters were still too focused on the wall to bother looking for them. She pulled her friends towards the waterfall. The magic wall collapsed as they hid in the cave. Hermione used her wand to make it look like there wasn't a cave there at all.

"I should have seen them coming." Pansy said. Solomon turned into a human and lay on the stone floor. Pansy ripped her sleeve off to tend to a wound on his leg.

"Its not your fault Pansy, I shouldn't have dragged you all into the woods in the first place." Hermione said quietly. She looked at the cave opening, four black wisps were seen through the clear water of the waterfall. She shivered.

"We have to move though, they know we're nearby. They will find us here." Malfoy said. Maya nodded.

"He isn't in a position to move right now!" Pansy growled at Malfoy and Maya. She motioned for Solomon. He was unconscious. She was tightening her sleeve around his leg.

"We have to move!" Maya said. Solomon slowly woke up and winced at the pain in his leg.

"They're right." Solomon mumbled to Pansy. "We have to move."

"Your kidding! You wont be able to stand, much less walk, or run." Pansy said. Solomon shook his head. He stood slowly and put most of his weight on his good leg. Someone entered the room. Hermione held her wand up to the woman. She looked familiar actually. Hermione froze. She remembered something from before the Obliviate. The woman that walked in was the woman that killed Fred. Hermione yelled a spell.

"You killed my friend!" Hermione yelled. She cast another spell. The witch was backing out. Hermione continued to shoot spells at the cowardly woman. The woman fell back. Hermione couldn't remember her name, or much about her, just that she killed her friend. She was dragged out of the cave and pulled towards the woods.

"We need to get out of plain sight." Malfoy mumbled to her. She nodded. Maya was right behind her, she was using her wand to keep Solomon floating quickly behind. Her and Malfoy made it to the woods. She turned around and hoped to see Maya, Pansy, and Solomon. They had a death Eater between them and her. Pansy cursed the death eater but they were forced in another direction. Hermione wanted to run back in and help them but she was dragged away.

"Wait! No! Let go of me Malfoy! We have to help them!" Hermione yelled as she fought against him.

"They'll make it another way, we have to get far away from here, we'll find them again soon. Be quiet, we don't want them finding us." Malfoy said as he continued to drag her along. She stopped struggling and started running herself. He stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Hermione asked.

"Your not going to like this but I have a faster way out of here." Malfoy mumbled as he pulled something from his pocket. He threw it on the ground.

"No, I'm not getting on that infernal thing." Hermione said, she made it clear that she didn't want to ride the broom. Malfoy rolled his eyes and at on it.

"I'll go without you then." He said.

"You wouldn't." Hermione said.

"True, I wouldn't but, just get on." Malfoy said. She shook her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the broom. He started racing and weaving between trees. She wrapped her arms around him quickly and closed her eyes tightly. She pressed her cheek against his back and stopped breathing. "Id go above the tree's but they'd see us, I don't know where I'm going, other than deeper into the woods. Just hold on and try not to fall off." He said. She didn't respond but she did remember to breathe again.

After riding on the back of the broom for over a hour possibly, they stopped. She had almost fallen asleep. The sun was down, it was dark, and being scared of how fast they were going took a ton of her energy.

"Hermione, you still awake?" Malfoy asked quietly when they stopped. They hovered above the ground. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She almost fell off the broom. He sighed and got off the broom. She gripped the handle of the broom now. She got off of the broom slowly and it shrunk and flew into Malfoy's pocket.

"I'm awake." Hermione said sleepily. "Ready to search for Solomon, Maya and Pansy?" She asked as she yawned.

"Your too tired." Malfoy said. "And so am I." He sat and leaned against a tree. Hermione stood up straighter and tried to look more awake.

"I'm not tired." Hermione tried.

"Yes you are, sleep." Malfoy said. She slouched again.

"But Draco, I want to go find Maya. Even if she keeps laughing at me." Hermione said. She leaned against the same tree and slid down.

"Ok, your really tired, that's my first name-Wait, why does Maya laugh at you?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, honestly, Its because she thinks I like you, and she might be right." Hermione mumbled. He looked at her.

"Ok, you act drunk when your tired. Sleep, go to sleep. Now." Malfoy said. Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to." She whined.

"Yeah, ok, go to bed." Malfoy ordered.

"There aren't any beds out here." Hermione said happily.

"Sleep." Malfoy said firmly. Hermione rolled her eyes and laid down.


	36. Chapter 36 Book 1

She woke up on her bed. She snuggled up with her pillow. It was oddly cold but she didn't care honestly. As long as it served as a pillow, it worked. She smiled.

"Good morning Maya, Pansy." Hermione greeted with a soft, and half asleep voice. The girls dorm was oddly quiet, and smelled a bit like the woods but she still needed to shower after running around in the woods for so long.

"I'm not Maya or Pansy, but umm, good morning." Her pillow told her. Hmm, she always thought her pillows voice would be more rude. Wait, her pillow wasn't supposed to talk. She opened her eyes. So, she was holding his shirt, which she thought was a pillowcase, and her head was on his chest. Nope. She was still asleep. Just in case, she sat up quickly.

"Malfoy!?" Hermione asked.

"You know you talk in your sleep? And sleepwalk? And you apparently like unicorns more than I thought." Malfoy teased. Hermione turned red. She talked in her sleep?

"Umm, no, I didn't know that I talk in my sleep, or that I sleepwalk. What was I saying?" Hermione asked, more than worried about things she may have shared.

"Mostly stuff about unicorns, your parents, Maya, Pansy and the other Slytherin girls. A few random things about some Gryffindors. Something about classes." He paused. "Something about Solomon and me." He finished. She stood up, he followed.

"We need to go find Maya, Pansy, and Solomon." Hermione changed the subject. She started walking.

"You cant just get up and go. We need to find food, water, things we need." Malfoy said.

"We can go one day with out food and water." Hermione said. She continued to walk.

"How do you know we'll only be here for one day? We could be trapped out here for-"

"We'll find a way back. I cant live the rest of my life in the woods, with you." Hermione snapped. She looked around at the tree's, then at the sky. The sun was still coming up so the stars were barley visible. She could spot the north star. She pointed the way. "Hogwarts should be that way." Hermione said as she started walking in the direction she pointed to.

"Hermione I cant just let you-"

"Stop calling me that!" Hermione yelled. She turned to him.

"What!?"

"Stop calling me Hermione!" She yelled.

"But that's your name!" He yelled.

"Its Granger to you! Or Mudblood." Hermione yelled.

"I thought you hated being called Mudblood!" He yelled.

"Its better that Hermione!" She yelled.

"Really?" Malfoy asked.

"No, not really, I'm sorry, I just really want to go back home. My wand wont work now and I left my bag in the cave at the waterfall. I cant do a thing to help us but point us in the right direction." Hermione said. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against a tree.

"You can point us in the right direction after we find food and water." Malfoy said. Hermione nodded.

* * *

After searching for hours, they found a bush of Berries by the river. They were very far downstream. They had decided to take animal form while they ate because animal's stomachs were smaller and would fill faster. She sat by the water and stared at the other side, just hoping that she might see her friends.

"We should start moving." Malfoy said. She looked up at him.

"What if we never get home, or what if we never find-"

"We'll find them." Malfoy interrupted. Hermione looked back at the water.

"Can we just stay here a few more minutes? If we're going to find them anywhere, it'll be by water." Hermione asked. He nodded and sat next to her.

"We can stay for a bit, but we don't want to stay in plain sight for too long, the death eaters will be looking for us, if we're what they're after anyways." Malfoy said.

"Do you still have your mark?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I cant get rid of it." Malfoy said. He showed her his arm.

"I haven't even tried to get rid of mine, I like my snake, I get along with her well." Hermione said. She put her arm with the dark mark next to his. The snakes intertwined. "What are they doing?" Hermione asked.

"My parents' snakes used to do that." Malfoy said. She looked at him and pulled her snake away for his.

"I didn't know that." Hermione mumbled. She looked at the silver of his eyes for a moment longer, then turned her gaze towards the water. She held her breath for a while, not daring to release it into the air.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked. She finally released the air she was holding and looked at him.

"Mhmm?" Hermione asked.

"I like you." He mumbled.

"Umm, I-I Like you t-too." Hermione stuttered. She couldn't help it at the moment. She hugged her bent knees.

"Look!" He pointed tot he other side of the water. "Maya! Solomon! Pansy!" He yelled as he stood up. Hermione looked where he was yelling. Their friends were getting water. Hermione got to the shallowest part of the water she could find and ran across to the other side of the lake. She wrapped her arms around Maya and Pansy.

"We cant let that happen again." Hermione whispered to them. "I had to be alone with Malfoy for over twelve hours."

"How did that go?" Maya asked.

"Horrible, he told me he liked me." Hermione said. "And, I told him I liked him back." She added softly. Maya and Pansy lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Finally-" Maya started.

"No, don't even. How's Solomon?" Hermione asked.

"He's in pain but he's able to walk fine. The cut on his leg was magical so it wont heal easily. It will be hard to keep this from the teachers." Pansy said.

"If we make it back to the teachers." Hermione said.


	37. Chapter 37 Book 1

Hermione walked along the river with Maya and Pansy beside her. Malfoy and Solomon went to find food, they said they wouldn't go too far from the river so they could find their way back. It wouldn't be hard with the loud water flowing.

"What are we going to tell McGonagall when we get back?" Pansy asked.

"We don't even know if we're going to get back or not, if we do, I suggest we just say we're Slytherins and we do whatever we bloody want." Hermione said. The two girls stopped and stared at her. "What? I'm a Slytherin too." Hermione mumbled. The two girls shook their heads and started walking again with Hermione close behind.

"Now onto the important stuff." Maya started after they had walked for a few minutes in silence. "Draco." Maya added as she smirked.

"How is that important?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer, just not wanting to accept it.

"We all know he's important to you, and he just told you he liked you! You told him you liked him back! What are you two now?" Maya asked. Pansy giggled as Hermione turned red.

"We're nothing Maya." Hermione mumbled. She looked forward. "Is that the waterfall?" She asked softly. Pansy and Maya stopped laughing and looked at the waterfall.

"Solomon?" Maya asked.

"It is the waterfall!" Pansy shouted, ignoring Maya's question. Hermione and Pansy ran to the waterfall. Maya turned into a wolf and ran to the white haired boy laying on the stone. She turned into a human by his side. Hermione finally reached Maya. Solomon was laying on the stone. His usual white hair almost soaked in silky blood. Hermione covered her mouth and joined Maya in crying and trying to wake him up.

"Pansy! I left my bag in the cave when the death eaters attacked, can you see if its still there and grab my wand if it is." Hermione told Pansy. Pansy nodded and ran behind the waterfall into the cave. Hermione tried to figure out where the blood was coming from. She eventually found the spot on his chest. Maya had now gotten up to get water for the wound. Pansy ran back with her wand. She handed it to Hermione. Hermione pointed it at Solomon's wound and it sealed instantly.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked around. There was no sign on Malfoy anywhere.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter right now." Hermione said. She looked down at Solomon and checked his pulse. He was breathing, barley. "Pansy, fly back to Hogwarts for help but try and stay low in case the death eaters spot you. If its required, let a teacher see your Animagus form, just try and get by without needing the teachers to find out what we are. " Pansy nodded slightly and flew towards Hogwarts quickly.

 _"See as a Falcon,_

 _Brave as a Wolf,_

 _Strong as a Wampus,_

 _Swift as a Lynx,_

 _Silent as a fox,_

 _Beware, wanderers, for your days are at few._

 _Not yet but soon, he will be new._

 _Look at your Cherished,_

 _and know they will perish._

 _My father will return._

 _And you will burn._

 _Not even your chosen one can stop him this time."_

Hermione covered her ears to try and get rid of the horrible shrieking laughter in her head. Maya looked at Solomon. His wound had reopened. Hermione checked his pulse again. Nothing.

"Solomon, please wake up." Maya begged. Hermione was now worried about Malfoy. Two down? Solomon was obviously one, but Malfoy?

"Malfoy, please come back to me." Hermione whispered to the cold night air. Hermione's wand was the only source of light. A Falcons screech was heard from behind them. Hermione turned to see McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin emerge from the woods with wands lit brightly. A few seconds later Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and Luna emerged. Hermione ran to Harry and Ron, she buried her face in their shoulders. There was nothing else she could do for Solomon.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione closed her eyes, 'Mione? Ron had never called her 'Mione. Wait, had he? Visions flashed on her eyes. Meeting Harry and Ron on the train. Draco offering his hand to Harry on the train, trying to get him in on his little Slytherin group. The, arriving at Hogwarts and all three hitting Gryffindor. Her helping Harry with the sorcerer's stone. Saying goodbye and sending letters to Harry over the summer and never getting responses because Dobby had kept him away. Finding Harry and Ron in Diagon Ally for buying books. She remembered going back to Hogwarts and Ginny got into Gryffindor. Scary things happened that year, until she was petrified. She woke up later and received information on Harry defeating a Basilisk. Saying goodbye again. Over the summer she learned Sirius Black had escaped and was more than worried for Harry, as was Ron. She met them on the train again and met Remus Lupin, the new defense against the dark arts teacher, fighting a dementor. Taking more classes and learning that Remus was a werewolf, she honestly should have guessed that. She remembered punching Draco, oh, if she didn't like him she would say that was the highlight of her year. Sirius returning and revealing the truth to Harry that he was his godfather. Saying Goodbye again. Returning for the forth year, Harry got into the triwizard Tournament. Everything, Hermione remembered everything.

* * *

 _ **Urgh! Sorry for taking three days (THREE DAYS!) on this chapter. I was sooooooo stuck and I couldn't think at all. Thank you for so many Favorites, Follows, Reviews, and Views! I will do a VERY long chapter when I hit 50 followers, I'm so excited! Only five away at the moment so not far! Thank you all for reading! Also, if you have any good ideas (Or bad ideas even) make sure you send them to me. I will take all of them into consideration. Have a nice day!**_


	38. Chapter 38 Book 1

_**This chapter is to celebrate 50 followers and 10,000 views! Sorry it took me so long to write this but its over 5000 words! I think... It was around 5000 words. So I also wrote a little chapter about Severous and Lily soooo... read that too... if you want to... Anyway, enjoy...**_

* * *

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron. They were still living with fake memories. She shook her head and let go of them. She looked back at Solomon and remembered what was going on. Remus had pulled Maya to the side so she wouldn't see McGonagall and Snape work with the dead boy. Maya was crying uncontrollably as Remus comforted her and hid his other adopted child from her. He hid how upset he was well, but Hermione could see right through the mask he wore. He had two sons and a daughter, there was a possibility that he would lose one of those sons. He was able to hide it more behind his pale face. The moon may not have been full but it was very close. Did the moon still effect him as a ghost? Hermione picked up her bag and hurried away. She didn't want to be there unless she could help. She went into the cave, sat down, and leaned against the wet stone wall. She remembered everything, including loving Draco. She had to find him. Her ears picked up footsteps. She forgot she was a fox! What was she thinking!? Becoming a animal!? What kind of ridiculous was that!? She shook her head as eight people entered.

"How's Solomon?" Hermione asked immediately.

"McGonagall and Snape have him breathing, dad saw you come in here and sent me after you. I grabbed your other friends on the way." Maya said. Hermione hadn't noticed how Maya called Remus dad. Maybe she had never done it before this point in time.

"Why are you in here alone?" Luna asked as she sat next to Hermione.

"Draco's missing. I have no idea where he is and I heard this voice, it told me that two of us were down, two of us were dead. I'm guessing that the voice meant Solomon," Hermione took a long enough pause for tears to develop in her eyes "and the other is Draco." She added softly.

"We should get back to the castle. Now that we have Solomon breathing, we can move him to the hospital wing." Remus said as he popped his head in the room. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Nobody could. They were all sitting in the common room, staring at the fire, not saying anything. Draco was missing, and Solomon was barley breathing. Nobody wanted to bring any of it up. Unless they really didn't know how much it pained others in the room... So naturally Pansy was the one to speak up.

"How are we going to find Draco?" Pansy asked. Hermione sighed, leaned back on the couch, and closed her eyes.

"We can search in the morning when the teachers aren't getting in the way of anything." Maya said.

"Forget this, I'm going to get the Gryffindors and find Draco." Hermione said. She stood up quickly and walked to the door.

"Hermione, you cant just go out there!" Pansy said as she rushed to follow Hermione. Maya rolled her eyes and leaped from her seat to follow.

"I can, and I will. Draco could still be alive and if we wait till tomorrow he could be gone." Hermione said angrily. She walked through the halls and checked every once and a while to make sure there were no teachers nearby. Pansy was walking as fast as she could to keep up. Maya was naturally fast and was walking at a normal pace, she almost pasted Hermione a few times.

"We understand that Hermione but going into the woods is Reckless, we could get ourselves in the same position as Draco and Solomon." Maya said calmly and quietly. Hermione looked at her friends but didn't stop walking.

"I understand how reckless it is, I understand that we could end up like Draco and Solomon but there's that sliver of a chance that Draco's still alive. I will find him, no matter how long it takes, I will find him. I love him." Hermione said as she looked forward and made sure Hagrids hut lights were out before walking into the forest.

"Hermione, my dad wouldn't like this, he's already upset over Solomon, he's trying to tell Nymphadora without upsetting her. We cant just go out into the woods." Maya said.

"Your not hearing me Maya, I'm going whether you two come or not, you cant stop me and you wont stop me." Hermione said.

"Hermione-" Pansy started.

"Don't even try Pansy." Hermione said. She remembered hating Pansy now. She remembered everything. "Go get the Gryffindors, tell them to meet me at Hagrids hut. You guys are right about how dangerous it is to do this. You cant keep me from going but, you can get help so it will be safer." Hermione said. Pansy nodded.

"Can Maya go too? I don't think I should fly or walk alone." Pansy asked. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, if you aren't in Hagrids hut when we get back, I'll murder you myself, unless your already dead. Don't be ridiculous, don't leave the hut." Maya said. She walked with Pansy back towards the castle. Hermione looked deeper into the woods, shook her head and turned back to the hut. Hagrid wasn't there, if he was there would be a loud snoring coming from inside, shaking the ground slightly. Hermione was getting a bit more than worried about the giant. She sat on his bed and stared at the fire. It was out but the embers were warm, it heated the hut slightly. It shouldn't be warm if Hagrid had been gone fore ages. Hermione looked at the fire closer. She stood up and knelt by it.

 _"So you've managed to save the white haired boy. Delightful. I still have your love in my grasp, no need for the other boy, we have all the life essence we need here. I hope you handle lose easy, or else this will become a lot harder. Just let us kill the boy, it will be quick, painless. We really don't want to hurt anyone, not yet at least. We want the best for witches and wizards, a world without muggles, a world without no-mag's. A world without Mudbloods, Half-bloods, Squibs, we want a world of magic and only magic. We can only achieve that with the help of, oh what's his name now. Ahh, yes, Draco. He will give life source to my father, he will rise from the ashes your chosen one burned him in. He will NOT be harmed again. Me and my sister will bring him back, and all of you will perish."_ Hermione almost jumped out of her skin with how angry she was. She had Draco! Whoever she was... Hermione curled up and leaned against the stone of the fireplace. Tears streamed down her face. What if she didn't get to Draco in time?

* * *

Maya burst into the Gryffindor common room. She had to tell the portrait she was friends with Hermione in order for the picture to let her and Pansy in. Hermione's group of friends were sitting around the fire.

"Hermione needs you guys." Pansy said, she was out of breath. Maya didn't get how she ran out of breath so easily. Well, they had just walked all the way from the forest to the top of the Gryffindor tower. Maya could breath easily.

"Needs us?" Harry asked.

"She's going into the woods to find Draco. She's being reckless." Maya said.

"Wicked." Both twins said at once. She rolled her eyes at them but looked away as her face turned red. Both twins were cute but George was awesome. She could tell who was who, it was as if Hermione told her a secret to figure it out but she couldn't remember Hermione ever telling her a way to tell the twins apart. George wasn't as happy as Fred.

"No, not wicked, just get up and go with us, she needs help." Pansy said, she noticed that Maya was very distracted. Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny were the first to stand. Everyone else followed after a groan. Other than Luna, she stood willingly, just not quickly.

"Luna cant go." Neville said. She looked at him Angrily. Maya had never seen her that upset.

"Yes I can, I'll be fine." Luna argued.

"What's wrong with Luna?" Maya asked, finally snapping her gaze from George to Neville and Luna. Luna sighed and sat back down in her red chair. Neville stared at Luna for a moment, probably deciding whether or not he should say anything.

"Luna, was attacked by a Narrgle." Neville said. Luna sighed.

"Really?" Harry almost laughed in disbelief.

"Yes Harry, really." Luna mumbled.

"Why would they attack her?" Pansy asked, she seemed to believe anything anyone told her.

"I may have tried to take one as a pet." Luna mumbled. Neville nodded.

"She has a infection from where it bit her." Neville added.

"Why don't you go to Madame Pomfrey!?" Maya asked loudly.

"She wont believe its Narggles. She'd want a real explanation and I don't want to lie." Luna said.

"How bad is the infection?" Maya asked. Luna opened her mouth to speak but Neville got to it before her.

"She can barley walk." Neville said. Luna stood up quickly and had to sit back down. "Only proved my point." Neville added. Luna frowned and slouched into her chair.

"Everyone else can come though. Neville may want to stay with Luna though." Pansy said.

"I guess I can stay, if Luna wants me to." Neville said.

"Go." Luna mumbled.

"I'll stay." Neville said. Maya nodded and led the way, leaving Luna and Neville in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hermione fell asleep. She was in a deep dream state, she had only entered once before. She was still in Hagrids hut, just this time she wasn't alone.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked as the house elf walked up to her. She knelt and hugged him.

"Good to see you again Miss Granger." Dobby said happily. Hermione smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Its nice to see you too. Your were right, I shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts." Hermione admitted.

"Yes, Miss Granger but, I also was wrong, you had to go to Hogwarts." Dobby said. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Why? I thought I wasn't supposed to?" Hermione asked.

"If you hadn't of gone, the second chosen one, would never have been chosen." Dobby said.

"Second chosen one? Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"I mustn't say. I do have valuable information for you though." Dobby said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I know where your love is." Dobby said. Hermione smiled wider.

"Are you able to tell me that?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you promise not to go alone." Dobby said. Hermione nodded.

"I promise." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"He is being kept in the woods, that cave behind the waterfall. There is a rock, and if you move it, a door will reveal itself." Dobby said. She wrapped her arms around the house elf again.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione whispered.

"Be careful Miss Granger." Dobby whispered, he snapped his finger and she woke up.

* * *

Hermione woke up suddenly. Harry and Ron were standing in the hut by the door.

"Your finally awake." Ron complained.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Hermione asked.

"We tried, you were seriously out." Harry said. Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Outside, they're talking with Remus, because he was the only teacher we ran into on the way back. He was worried and didn't want to let us go, and do whatever it is we were going to do." Harry said.

"Maya's trying to talk him into letting us go." Ron added. She looked out the window. Maya didn't seem to be succeeding. Remus ran his fingers through his hair ad started yelling. Fred and George were also yelling at Remus along with Maya and Pansy. Ginny was making her way inside the hut. Harry opened the door. Ginny walked in with her ears covered. She wouldn't let go of her ears until Harry shut the door.

"They cant stop yelling. Remus doesn't want to let anyone get hurt, Maya is trying to convince Remus that Draco is worth the risk, Pansy is trying to calm everyone down but only succeeded in getting everyone more angry, George is trying to defend and agree with Maya while Fred is helping George." Ginny said as she sat down at Hagrids wobbly table. Hermione looked outside the window again. Remus and Fred were out of view while George and Pansy were talking to Maya, who was in tears.

"I'm going to talk to Maya." Hermione said. She walked out of the hut, Harry and Ron followed her. After a few seconds of being alone in the hut Ginny followed too. Hermione walked over to Maya and gave her a hug.

"He doesn't want us to go at all. Not me at least, he says he has no control over you guys." Maya said.

"Actually he's a teacher and has a bunch of control over us." Harry mumbled. Hermione punched his shoulder without looking. She must have hit Ron because he yelled.

"Blimey 'Mione, when did you start punching like that?" Ron asked.

"When I punched Draco in third year." Hermione said. Then she remembered she was the only one that knew that.

"When did you do that? Was that why he was entirely gone for like a week? Theo said he had pride issues." Pansy said.

"Around that time." Hermione said, she didn't have any idea what that time was but she remembered punching Draco in third year, close to the time they were going to execute Buckbeack.

"You sure your good?" George asked Maya.

"Yeah, fine, thanks Gryffindor." Maya said. The four Gryffindors walked off to where Fred was arguing with Remus.

"Maya, Pansy, remember that book we found in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked once the Gryffindors where out of hearing range.

"Yeah?" Maya asked.

"Its true." Hermione said.

"You sure?" Pansy asked.

"I remember everything." Hermione said.

"I read more of the book than you did, prove it." Maya said.

"Umm, I was a Gryffindor before I was Slytherin. I was staying in the leaky cauldron right before I came back to Hogwarts. Me and Ron had our first kiss in the chamber of secrets when we went to get the Basilisk fang, and oh yeah, me and Ron were together. Is that enough proof?" Hermione asked. Maya and Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, you remember, so, if you remember, and the book is real, how do we remember?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out." Hermione said. Remus returned with the Gryffindors by his side. He was more than upset by the look on his face but his words came out calmly.

"You can go, if I go, we stay together, and if anyone gets hurt or if we get in a fight, you all leave me behind." Remus said. "I'm already dead so I can deal with anything."

"They can destroy your ghost form." Maya said.

"I know." Remus mumbled.

"What about Mom? Solomon? What about Edward?" Maya asked. Remus looked at her sternly. She ignored it and continued. "You cant just lay your life down. Again. Not when you have two adopted children and a son." Maya added angrily.

"The spell that is required to kill a ghost is extremely powerful, and almost impossible to cast." Remus said. Maya sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can still ground you." Remus warned.

"No, you cant, I'm eighteen." Maya said.

"I'm still you adopted father and I'm still your teacher. I could have already told McGonagall, she would never let you go. She would go herself." Remus said. Maya opened her mouth to speak but Hermione stopped her.

"Professor, I love Draco, and, I'm not going anywhere unless it leads me to where he is." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her.

"You what?" Pansy asked.

"I love Draco." Hermione said confidently.

"I understand that, just, you cant go and run off into danger! Look at Solomon! He's in the hospital wing, barley breathing! Maya has already told me about the voice you've all heard. Who knows what the owner of that voice is planning?" Remus said. Hermione looked at Ginny. Remus turned back to Maya. Hermione walked towards Ginny slowly.

"We're good friends right?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly. Hermione remembered being best friends with Ginny but Ginny didn't.

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Hermione asked.

"I guess." Ginny said.

"Can you distract Remus while the rest of us sneak into the woods? I need to find Draco." Hermione said. Ginny looked at Remus, then back at Hermione again.

"I think so, I don't think id really want to go on some long dangerous thing anyway." Ginny said. Hermione smiled as Ginny walked over to where Remus was. She tapped his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"What Miss Weasley?" Remus asked, very tired from the moon almost being full and the fact that his adopted daughter wouldn't give up on this. Ginny started saying why Maya shouldn't be allowed to go. He was agreeing with most of it. Hermione snuck around to the other side of Remus, she held a finger to her lips and motioned for them to follow her into the woods.

* * *

They reached the cave behind the waterfall within minutes. They did stop for a moment to see if Remus had noticed they snuck away. Hermione wanted to be sure Ginny was ok. They walked behind the waterfall. Maya, Pansy, and Hermione led the way because none of the Gryffindors had been here before.

"Blimey, I would have started coming in the woods more often if I had known there were sights like this." Ron said.

"Wicked." The twins mumbled when they kicked a rock and a secret door appeared. Hermione was the first to walk up to the door. She opened it slowly, hoping nobody was standing on the other side of it. Nobody was there.

"Do you think Draco's in there?" Pansy asked.

"I know he is." Hermione said.

"How?" Maya asked.

"I just know, Dobby told me." Hermione said. Harry looked at Ron, then at Hermione. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others.

"I remember." Harry mumbled.

"All it took was Dobby's name to get you to remember?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I guess." Harry mumbled. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"Nobody else remembers yet so, try and remain the way you were two minutes ago." Hermione said. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Ok, the plan?" Maya asked.

"We go in, if there's anyone waiting for us at the end of the tunnel, split into two groups, one group stays with the encountered enemy while the other group goes ahead, if we run into more people, split again and so on. If it all comes down to two people, it has to be Harry and me that make it to the end. Dobby told me, no matter what, I have to stay with Harry." Hermione said. Everyone nodded. "The main goal is to get Draco." Hermione added. Everyone nodded again.

"What spells do we use?" Ron asked.

"We're not killers, we petrify, knock out, disarm and stun." Maya said.

"But if its required-" Hermione started.

"We're not killers Hermione." Maya said. Hermione looked at the stone floor. She was going to do whatever it took to get Draco back.

"Me and Hermione will go in first with everyone else behind. Two go in at a time, to be safe." Harry said. "Find a partner." It didn't take anyone long to choose a partner. Harry with Hermione, Fred with George, and Maya, Pansy, with Ron. Hermione went into the tunnel on the other side of the door first. Harry right next to her. The tunnel was made of wood, very old looking wood. It was wet and smelled like pig. They had to bend over in order to get through it. After a few minutes they saw the end. They knelt down and waited for everyone else to catch up. Ron took the longest to get through, he said he saw a spider on the way. They all stood in a large room. The wood floors were soft and looked brand new, unlike the tunnels wood. The walls were black with little pictures in random places. Hermione didn't recognize many people in the pictures, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Tom Riddle, Bella and... Destiny Minnel? Why were there pictures of Destiny Minnel on the wall? Hermione tapped Maya's shoulder and pointed at the picture of Destiny.

"Who's that?" Maya asked. Hermione forgot they met Destiny before the obliviate.

"Destiny Minnel. She's from before the Obliviate." Hermione said. Harry looked up at the picture.

"I remember her." Harry said.

"You remember too?" Maya asked Harry. He nodded.

"When Hermione said Dobby, I remembered." Harry said.

"You remember everything?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Remember what?" The Weasley's asked.

"We've all been Obliviated. Hermione and Harry Remember, me and Pansy just believe it, we don't remember yet." Maya said. The three Weasley brothers tilted their heads but nodded.

"Why are their pictures of Destiny here?" Harry asked.

"Do you think she's related to the Malfoy's, Blacks, or LeStrange's?" Pansy asked.

"She could be, but she was such a sweet girl." Hermione said.

"She could have faked her last name, pretended to be sweet so you wouldn't suspect her." George said. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember when I said Draco sent me a kitten, and it tore up the girls dorm?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"It was addressed, D.M." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy." Maya said.

"Or Destiny Minnel." Hermione said. Harry looked at the pictures on the wall.

"What did the cat look like?" Harry asked.

"It was grey, with a few white areas, it had a green silk collar. When it ruined the girls dorm, it was large, not the size of the three headed dog, around half that size." Hermione said. Harry pointed at a picture of Bella and Destiny standing next to a six foot cat, it was Grey, with white in places and had a green silk collar around its neck.

"Bloody Hell." Ron mumbled.

"That, is a big cat." Pansy mumbled.

"Me, Harry, and Ron have seen a three headed dog, double the size of that cat." Hermione said.

"Iv never seen a dog that big!" Ron said.

"You have, you just don't remember." Harry said.

"Expelliarmus!" Maya yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled in response. She looked at the target. It was a woman. She had dark hair, curly. Her black eyes stood frozen.

"Bellatrix. How is she alive? I thought mum killed her?" George asked.

"Our mother has her ways of coming back to life." A black haired girl said as she and a much younger girl entered.

"Bella!" Maya yelled. She remembered. After the Obliviate, Maya never knew Bella, by the expression on her face, it looked like Maya knew exactly who Bella was.

"Maya! How," Bella paused and looked at the girl next to her. "Delightful it is to see you." Bella added sarcastically.

"Who's the young one?" Fred whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione mumbled. The younger girl had White hair, thin, her eyes were pitch black, her skin was whiter than snow.

"Oh, do I look different? I forgot to mention that I changed my look. Here, let me help you." The girl with the white hair paused and smiled at Bella. "I'm, Destiny Minnel, I'm a Muggleborn, just like you. The bomb in the great hall was just a prank and oh, I think I know who did it!" The white haired girl called. She was Destiny Minnel?

"You sent me that cat!" Hermione yelled. She pointed to the picture of Bella, Destiny, and Kit the cat.

"Oh Kit? Yeah, she got on my nerves one day so I sent her to you." Destiny mumbled. "Though I must add, D.M. doesn't stand for Destiny Minnel. I had to come up with a fake last name because if I had told you my real last name that day you asked," Destiny paused again. "You would have probably turned me in right then and there, we couldn't have that now could we?" Destiny added.

"So who are you?" George asked.

"My step-brother killed my father." Destiny hinted. Hermione looked at Bella, then at Bellatrix, then at Destiny.

"Destiny Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a barley audible whisper.

"Oh yay, took you long enough. Narcissa wasn't pleased with Lucius, not at all. She even threatened divorce but they wanted to keep the reputation, and the money. She didn't even care when he did it again. A few days after Draco was born, Bella was, then a few years later, I was born. Lucius is Bella's father, Voldemort is mine, Bellatrix is our mother." Destiny said. Voldemort had a daughter? Bella smirked, she used a spell that allowed Bellatrix to move again. Bellatrix let out that horrible wicked laugh that Hermione couldn't stand.

"Would you like another scar to go with your Dark mark and 'Mudblood' scar?" Bellatrix asked gleefully.

"Leave her alone." Ron yelled. Bellatrix looked at Ron.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix yelled. She really was a bit crazy. "Crucio!" She yelled as she pointed her wand at Ron. Hermione pushed Ron put of the way.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Confundus!" Pansy yelled. Bellatrix, Destiny and Bella looked at the ceiling as though it was fascinating while Maya, Harry, and Pansy dragged everyone away from the room. Maya found a room and dragged everyone into it. She slammed the door as soon as everyone got in. Hermione sealed the door with a spell. It wouldn't last long.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"First of all, how many of us remember before the Obliviate? That can help us." Hermione asked. Ron, Maya, and Harry raised their hands.

"I know Harry remembered when I mentioned Dobby, Maya remembered when Bella came out, when did you remember Ron?" Hermione asked.

"When that blasted witch brought up your 'Mudblood' status." Ron mumbled. Hermione smiled, then she became more serious.

"Ok, we need to get as far away from them as possible, forget what I said earlier about splitting into groups, we need to stay together." Hermione said. Everyone nodded and followed her down the long hall.

"How long will the confusing spell last?" Fred asked.

"Bellatrix is powerful so it should already be over for her but Destiny, I think she'll have it the longest, I don't know if Bellatrix is following us or if she's staying with her daughters." Maya said.

"So we have time to get ahead?" George asked.

"Not long but yes, we have a bit of time." Maya said. Hermione looked at George, then at Maya. It must be weird for her, she had to pretend that she didn't love George since he still didn't remember. Hermione looked around the small room they had entered. It looked exactly the same as the last room, just smaller. It had three doors, one on each wall.

"Where do we go now?" Pansy asked.

"We can just check in each room and see if they lead anywhere. Or we could split up." Maya said.

"We shouldn't split up." Hermione mumbled.

"Lets just do it, three doors, three groups." Harry said. Maya nodded, her and Pansy went to one door and opened it. Fred, George, and Ron went to another and walked inside. Harry slowly walked to the third door, Hermione followed close behind. She didn't like the idea of splitting up. She didn't feel right about it. What if something happened to one of the others?

"Alright, I didn't want to tell everyone yet but Dobby can talk to me through dreams, he told me, there's a second chosen one." Hermione said as they walked down a long hall.

"Why does the world need another chosen one?" Harry asked.

"Well, the first one chosen did what he was chosen for, another has been chosen to do something else." Hermione said.

"Did Dobby tell you who it was?" Harry asked.

"He said he couldn't." Hermione said. Harry looked ahead at a opening.

"Who do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"I didn't think about it much." Hermione said. She peeked into the room. "Draco!" Hermione yelled. She ran over to him. He was unconscious and chained to the wall. He was beat up and bleeding almost everywhere. She tried to use her wand to fix him up but the core was entirely out now.

"Harry, how's your wand? My core is out." Hermione said. Harry looked at his wand.

"It should be fine for a few weeks if I don't use it much but I'll see what I can do." Harry mumbled. He snapped the chains and Draco fell forward. Hermione and Harry caught him before he hit the floor. "I don't know any healing spells." Harry added softly. Hermione told him a bunch of healing spells, he used all of them. Harry checked his pulse. "Nothing." Harry said.

"His blood doesn't flow, that's why there isn't a pulse." Hermione said.

"Why doesn't his blood flow?" Harry asked.

"He got in front of a spell when he was young, he's been dead for years." Hermione said. She let tears fall. "When he wakes up, he still wont remember."

"I remember everything." Draco said as he sat up slowly. "Bellatrix wanted me to remember before she 'killed' me." Draco added. Harry smiled. Hermione hugged him.

"We have to get out of here." Hermione said.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"We are under the forest." Harry said. "And Hermione's right, we need to get out of here now-" Harry shot his hand to his head and fell over.

"Harry!?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, he's back, he's here." Harry said weakly.

"Harry, he cant be back." Hermione said. She knelt down by Harry as Draco stood up.

"Hermione?" Draco mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, she looked at him, then she turned her gaze to who he was looking at. Bellatrix walked in with her daughters behind her.

"We found your friends!" Bellatrix said gleefully. All of her friends entered one by one with a Death Eater holding a wand to each of their backs.

"Now, would anyone like to meet my father? Oh well, some of you have already met him." Destiny said.

"It seems, I cannot die, I can only be weakened." A harsh, cold, evil, but soft voice said as it entered the room. He couldn't be back. Harry defeated him. Voldemort could never return.

 _ **The end of the book... For now**_


	39. Chapter 1 Book 2

_Chapter 1, book 2, The Wanderers_

 _Sunday night:_

Hermione stared at him as he entered. Somebody grabbed her arm and suddenly they were in a empty room in the dungeons.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. She knelt by Harry.

"Ginny? How did we get back?" Hermione asked. She rubbed her head, it had started burning for a while back at the underground manor.

"Fred." Ginny mumbled, she was focused on Harry.

"Remus told me, if anything extreme happened, to Apparate everyone out of there." Fred said. Hermione looked around. Draco.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as she moved over to where Draco was sitting.

"Now I am." Draco mumbled.

"Never, ever, let me Obliviate us again." Hermione said. He smiled.

"I'll break your wand if you ever try and do that again." Draco said. She joined him in smiling.

"I don't even know what I was thinking, seems iv been making a bunch of mistakes recently." Hermione said.

"Your not the only one." Draco said.

"That's true, we're the ones that brought up the Obliviate subject anyway." Ron said.

"And, I agreed to hang out with Potter and Weasel after that bloody war." Draco said.

"Well, then we wouldn't get along, I would still hate you." Hermione said.

"That's why it was a mistake." Draco said. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked. Draco looked around at everyone in the room, then he looked at the ground.

"It was a mistake, I never should have gotten close to you." Draco said. Hermione felt tears on their way but she stopped them, thinking this had to be a joke.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry Granger." Draco said. They both stood up.

"Did Bellatrix do this to you!?" Hermione yelled.

"No." Draco mumbled. He walked towards the door but stopped for a moment. He looked back towards Hermione, just in time for two fists to catch him. Ginny, Maya, and Pansy had Hermione while Harry and Ron dealt with Malfoy.

"We're going to take you back to the girls dorm Hermione." Maya said.

"Ginny can come too. We wont bite." Pansy said. Ginny seriously doubted that but went along with it anyway. Hermione took one last glance at Harry and Ron. The girls appeared in the Slytherin common room. A few people were already in there. Hermione crashed on the empty couch and let the tears she was holding back go.

"Hermione?" Addison asked.

"Mhmm?" Hermione asked. She couldn't really speak too well.

"What happened?" Addison asked.

"Malfoy." Maya said. Even Maya had gone over to calling him Malfoy over his first name.

"Ok, details." Scarlett said as she sat down next to Addison.

"He dumped her." Ginny said.

"What!?" Both girls shot out of their seat.

"Its over." Hermione mumbled. Remus burst into the room and ran to Maya. He whispered something in her ear.

"Oh Merlin." Maya said before running off with Remus.

"Maya?" Pansy yelled. Maya didn't respond as she disappeared from view. Hermione sat up on the couch and stared at the door. "Hermione, is it ok if I go find out what Maya's doing?" Pansy asked.

"I actually want to know myself." Hermione said as she stood up and wiped away tears.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Hospital wing and found Maya and Remus. It wasn't too hard, Maya smelled like woods and Hermione had a good nose now.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she ran over to the bed. Solomon was awake.

"He knows things." Maya said. "He doesn't even know what he's saying, he doesn't even realize we're here."

"What kind of things is he saying?" Pansy asked.

"Stuff about Harry being the chosen one." Remus said. Solomon closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were blue, and glowing slightly.

"The second chosen one has now been selected." Solomon said. "The second chosen one is not one, but two. Only together will they defeat Voldemort." Solomon said. He closed his eyes and opened them again, they were back to normal. He sat up.

"Solomon, do you know what you said?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Solomon said.

"Do you know who the chosen ones are?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Solomon said.

"Can you tell us?" Pansy asked.

"No." Solomon said.

"Why?" Remus asked calmly.

"If I tell anyone before the chosen ones realize who they are, I die." Solomon said.

"Ok, don't tell anyone then." Remus and Maya said at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Alright, can anyone guess who the chosen ones are? I bet almost everyone will get it first try... Thx for reading!**_


	40. Chapter 2 Book 2

_Chapter 2, Book 2, The Wanderers,_

 _Monday morning, before the sun is even up:_

Hermione had been awake for almost two hours now. The first hour she spent getting ready for the day, the second hour she stood at the door with her hand on the knob, too scared to turn it. She didn't want to see him. He was going to be there, he was always there. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned the door knob. He was sitting on the couch, reading. She walked to the middle of the room and paused.

"Good morning Malfoy." Hermione mumbled, in her strongest voice she could.

"Morning Granger." Malfoy said calmly. Hermione continued to walk towards the door. She waited for the portrait to open and let her through. The halls were empty, she was quite glad about it. Nobody would tell her how sorry they were for her and nobody would tell her what a git Malfoy was. Malfoy wasn't a git, he was just confused, just like she was. She looked at her parchment with her list of classes on it. Her first class was potions with Snape. Today was the day they finally got to do the Amortentia. Snape had been putting it off for a while because he didn't have the correct ingredients. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Snape was the only one in the room.

"Miss Granger, you realize its beyond early, correct?" Snape asked.

"I know, I'm just always up this early, today I just didn't want to be around my friends. I have to prepare my Muggle Studies class anyway." Hermione said softly as she sat in one of the front seats. Hermione smelled the air, naturally it smelled like Malfoy.

"Mhmm. And your reasoning for not wanting to be around your 'friends' is?" Snape asked.

"They're all trying to comfort me, it just makes it worse." Hermione said. Snape looked up from his notebook for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the book.

"Makes what worse?" Snape asked.

"I'm sorry, but professor, shouldn't we be focused on classes?" Hermione snapped. Now he looked up from his book and stared right at her. Hermione thought that look was designed for Harry only.

"Miss Granger, I'm the teacher, I ask questions, your the student, you answer them." Snape snapped back. Hermione looked down at her hands, she knew better than to snap at a teacher, especially if that teacher was Snape.

"Umm, Draco broke up with me." Hermione said softly. Snape looked back down at his notebook and wrote something down.

"Do you know what Draco means in Latin?" Snape asked. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"No." Hermione said.

"Do you know what Malfoy means?" Snape asked.

"No." Hermione repeated.

"Draco means Dragon, Malfoy means Evil trust. More specifically, Mal means evil and Foy means trust." Snape said.

"But sir, what does this have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Dragon of Evil Trust, Miss Granger, Dragons are wise, they know most things. He may be evil, but that runs in his blood, is not his fault, trust, that is important. He is wise Miss Granger, trust him." Snape said. Hermione stared at the teacher at the desk. She didn't know how to respond. She held her breath as the door opened and another student entered. Four footsteps? Hermione turned to see Maya helping Solomon to his seat. Once Solomon was seated, Maya walked over to Hermione.

"I'm going to sit with Solomon today, just to make sure he's alright." Maya said. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and walked to where she had sat Solomon, she sat next to him. Hermione looked down at her parchments that she was supposed to be writing her Muggle Studies plan on. She sighed and started writing.

 _The Dragon of Evil Trust._

She closed her eyes for a moment to prevent tears from ruining her work. She started writing.

* * *

Potions class was fine, other than the constant glances she got from the other students. When Snape asked what the Amortentia smelled like to everyone. He gave special permission to her and Malfoy to not answer. Everyone else answered truthfully. Maya's smelled like the forest, and like her father, both her adopted one and Sirius. Pansy's smelled like some kind of cologne, Hermione didn't know who's it was but Maya burst out laughing. She had detention later that day with Snape, poor Maya. Scarlett's smelled like parchment, Hermione was pleased. Addison's smelled like brooms, and brooms cleaning supplies, and Quidditch matches. Hermione rolled her eyes at how well she would get along with Harry and Ron. Now Hermione was in Muggle Studies class, going along one by one to each student and letting them play a muggle song on their chosen instrument. A few students from other houses had joined the class, the room was almost too small. Maya's performance had to be Hermione's favorite. Maya had gathered a bunch of the Slytherins together and they learned Heart Attack. Hermione wanted to listen to that song constantly. Maya even sang.

"We should do a competition!" Pansy said after Maya finished.

"I can arrange that right now, iv got to find a bigger room if we're going to combine this class with other houses." Hermione said.

"I know of one." Solomon said.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"Remember that room in the dungeons? Its nearly six times as big as this one." Solomon said.

"That's a great idea. I'll ask McGonagall." Hermione said.


	41. Chapter 3 Book 2

_**Alright, this chapter is flashbacks for my custom characters that iv introduced so far. (There will be more but, we'll stick with the ones we have for now.) We can start with Maya, enjoy...**_

* * *

Maya trotted along behind her parents. They were going to teach her to hunt today. She didn't really see the use, if she could turn into a human, she could just walk right into the village and steal something but her parents were against her turning into a human. They didn't want anyone to recognize her. Well, her father didn't want anyone to recognize her. Sirius Black, the controller of her life. Luckily she had a mother named Kate that let her do things that she wanted. Kate could turn into a red wolf while Sirius was a black wolf. So, Maya was quite different, by day she was red, like her mother and by night she was white and black. She had no idea where the white came from, it could have been a unique thing. She looked past her parents to see, more trees. It was always trees. Water and trees were the only things she really got to see. Maya turned into a human and leaned against a tree.

"This is ridiculous." Maya said. The two wolves turned to her. They turned into humans.

"Maya, you cant just do whatever you want. You have to learn to hunt." Kate said. Maya rolled her eyes.

"You guys know I don't like raw meat." Maya said. Sirius walked over to where she was standing.

"We have to act like wolves." Her father told her.

"Why!?" Maya yelled. Sirius held a warning finger to his lips.

"Because, if I am found, I will be sent to Azkaban for something I didn't do." Sirius said.

"We cant let your father be caught Maya." Kate said. Sirius nodded.

"But guys, this is ridiculous. Cant dad just have a trial for this and tell them what really happened?" Maya asked.

"I have no proof, my proof died years ago." Sirius said.

"Why cant I just go to Hogwarts while you two live out your lives as wolves, they've sent me like forty letters." Maya said. She had turned eleven a few days ago and Hogwarts had sent her many letters.

"No, you know you cant, if you accidently-" Kate started.

"Turn into a wolf, or someone recognizes me, or if I'm sent to Azkaban or used as bait for you guys. I know! Just let me go! Please! I really want to!" Maya yelled.

"If you ace this hunting trip we'll let you go." Kate said. Maya smiled.

"What!?" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, she wants to go, she'll be careful." Kate said.

"I don't like this at all." Sirius said.

* * *

Solomon:

Solomon slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled as his father called for him.

"You know I cant!" His father yelled back.

"Yes you can! Just like you left mom!" Solomon yelled through the tears that were developing. The sounds outside his door stopped, then walked away. Solomon sat and leaned against the door. All he had ever wanted was for his parents to get along, now they couldn't, they never could. His mother died. There was no way to bring her back. Solomon's room wrecked itself as it usually did when he was angry. The bed flew across the room and crushed the dresser. His clothes tore and mended themselves as everything flew back to its original position. The walls repaired themselves. Solomon stood and grabbed the letter he had been given by the doctor the very second his mother died. He hadn't opened it yet. He slid his finger over the edges and slowly opened it. He read it, Hogwarts? Everything made sense now. He wasn't what he thought he was, he was a wizard. He was so scared of himself. He could turn into this cat-like thing. It scared him and wouldn't let him sleep at night. He could turn into the cat on will now. He opened his window and leaped out of it. He turned into a panther mid-air and landed on all four feet. He was already in London, it would be easy to find this school. Right?

* * *

Back to normal.

Hermione walked from McGonagall's office and returned to the Slytherin common room. She sat on the couch and looked at what she had learned that day. It was all stuff she already knew but it was nice to start learning again. She was so focused on everything else that she had missed out on all the fun in class. That wasn't going to happen anymore. All she needed was to leave the Malfoy. Then she could d whatever she wanted. Only one problem. She was a Slytherin. And so was he.

"Evening Granger." Malfoy said as he walked by the back of the couch to the Boys dorm.

"Evening Dragon." Hermione said.

"How do you know about that?" Malfoy asked. Hermione stood up and looked at him.

"That, is none of your business." Hermione said. She walked towards the girls dorm but was stopped.

"That's my name, so technically, it is my business." Malfoy said.

"I know you name means The Dragon of Evil Trust." Hermione said. He looked at her for a moment.

"Who told you?" Malfoy asked.

"Professor Snape." Hermione said. "It doesn't matter." Hermione said.

"If it doesn't matter, what's this?" He said as he pulled a piece of parchment from her hands. She reached for it but he had backed away from her and was now out of her reach.

"Give it back!" Hermione yelled. He smirked as he read it.

"The Dragon of Evil Trust. With breath like fire and scales like ice. Its eyes reflect the moon and shine like the sun. No truth leaves his tongue, only words to pull you in and spit you out. Like a snake, the dragon lures you in and gains your trust. With all his power and with all his knowledge, he holds you in his talons and holds you tight. He gains your trust, your mind, your heart, my love." Draco read aloud.

"Give that back!" Hermione yelled. He handed it to her without touching her skin. She lit on fire and let it float into the air as ash. "Why?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Why what?" Malfoy asked.

"Why would you tell me you loved me, and then leave?" Hermione asked. She hugged her books to her chest.

"Because I do love you." Malfoy said. She looked at the ceiling, then back at him.

"Don't keep telling me what I want to hear." Hermione said.

"I'm not." Malfoy said.

"Then why would you leave me?" Hermione asked.

"Because I love you." Malfoy said.

"Really? Because that now how I see it." Hermione said.

"Its true." Malfoy said.

"What did Bellatrix do to you?" Hermione asked.

"She didn't do a thing." Malfoy said.

"Then who did!?" Hermione yelled. Finally losing her temper with him. She threw her books on the couch.

"I cant." Malfoy said.

"You cant say?" Hermione yelled.

"No, but I can show you." Malfoy said. Hermione stared, confused. He lifted his sleeve on the arm without the dark mark. The dagger.

"Is that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, its the same dagger that my father used. Just carved into my arm." Malfoy said. She reached out to touch it but he pulled it back. "You cant."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Just don't." Malfoy said. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm where the dagger was. Her back burned uncontrollably. "Hermione!" Malfoy yelled. She heard a spell and fell over as everything went black.


	42. Chapter 4 Book 2

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Draco was sitting by the bed, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" Hermione asked after she couldn't figure out what happened before the black out.

"You touched my skin." Draco said. He didn't look up.

"And how would that make me black out?" Hermione asked.

"When the death eaters took me, I was cursed, I now have that blasted dagger on my arm, so if you touch my skin, the spot where you were stabbed burns." Draco said.

"You told me Bellatrix didn't do anything to you!" Hermione yelled.

"She didn't." Draco mumbled.

"Then who did?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Voldemort did." Draco mumbled.

"I understand why Lucius would do something like that to you but, why would Voldemort?" Hermione asked. She remembered Solomon's words. The second chosen one is not one, but two. Draco must have been one of them.

"I don't know." Draco said.

"I do." Hermione whispered. He looked up at her.

"Then why ask?" Draco said.

"Because I didn't realize it until after I said it." Hermione snapped. "I was told, that there was a second chosen one." Hermione said softly.

"Who told you that?" Draco asked.

"Dobby." Hermione said.

"The house elf?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but now, I know, that the second chosen one, is two people." Hermione said.

"And how does that relate to why Voldemort would do this to my-Granger, no, I'm not a bloody chosen one." Draco said. He stood up. She reached out for his arm to keep him from walking away but he pulled from her reach, knowing what it would do to her.

"Draco, why else would Voldemort do that to your arm?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it only effects you-" Draco turned and looked at her.

"Only together will the chosen two defeat him." Hermione mumbled. "He was keeping you away from me!" Hermione yelled.

"My father must have known. It wasn't that he just didn't like you, it was that he was protecting his 'dark lord'." Draco said. They remained silent for a while. She looked back to the day when she was just sitting in her room at the leaky cauldron.

"Remember that day at the leaky cauldron when I just rammed into you?" Hermione asked. She must have entirely broken his thoughts because he looked at her with furrowed brows.

"What?" He asked.

"That first day at the leaky cauldron? When I just ran into you?" Hermione repeated. She smiled at the floor.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"I don't know, it was just something that popped into my head." Hermione said. She smiled wider, if that was even possible. She was already smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh." He said softly.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the super short chapter but, I'm really sick right now. I just wanted to make sure I posted something today.**_


	43. Chapter 5 Book 2

_Chapter 5, book 2, The Wanderers,_

 _Tuesday:_

Hermione sat in the great hall. Eating breakfast with the Slytherins and Gryffindors since the tables were still combined. Hermione was still in the hospital wing when the tables combined. She never actually figured out why.

"Why did the tables combine in the first place?" Hermione asked Harry. Him and Ron were sitting across from her. Draco was sitting further down the table, he refused to be near her or any of their friends.

"The Gryffindors asked McGonagall to combine the tables because we all missed you." Harry said. Hermione smiled. All the Gryffindors in hearing range nodded.

"It was probably just to keep you away from Malfoy though." Ron mumbled. Hermione's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Why would McGonagall want to keep me away from Draco?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed because she thought Ron had moved on from this.

"Have you not noticed how much she dislikes you being with him? Even if most of the school disagrees." Ron said.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Hermione asked.

"Your the one that asked." Ron said. Everyone returned to their food. Hermione played with her food mindlessly. She stared at the table for a while.

"Want to go to Hogsmead today?" Maya asked. The question broke Hermione's thoughts.

"What?" Hermione asked since she missed it the first time.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead today?" Maya asked. Hermione looked up from her food.

"We have classes and I'm behind on my studying." Hermione said. Maya rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to study! You already know everything!" Maya almost yelled, she gained many students attention. She actually had the entire great hall looking at her. How could she possibly have gained the attention of everyone? She barley even yelled. Hermione looked, they weren't looking at Maya, they were looking at the door. Hermione turned to looked at the door. Hagrid! He had been away for so long. Before Hermione could think. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing and running towards their friend.

"Hagrid! Where have you been!?" Harry asked. Hermione looked back at the tables for a moment. Everyone had gone back to eating.

"Had ter pick up a package fer McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Took you long enough!" Ron said.

"Well, me bike broke down half way there." Hagrid said.

"I'm just glad your back." Hermione said. Hagrid smiled and looked around the great hall. He made his way to the teachers table, he gave a small package to McGonagall before making his way to his seat. Hermione was going to sit back down but the food had disappeared.

* * *

 _Tuesday, after classes are over:_

Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office. She opened the door to see Maya, Pansy and Solomon already in there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"You said you were studying, you've already read every book in the library so these are the only books you haven't read so we wanted to go ahead and study with you." Maya said. Hermione smirked and grabbed a few books. Hermione sat down in a bean bag chair and opened a book.

"So where's the last Wanderer?" Pansy asked. Hermione sighed and shut her book. She really couldn't study with friends like these.

"He doesn't want to be around me." Hermione said.

"Well, I understand that you guys aren't together anymore but that doesn't mean he can avoid everyone all together." Solomon said.

"Its not that, we discovered a few things." Hermione said.

"Like what?" Pansy asked.

"Me and him are the Second Chosen One." Hermione said. Her three friends gave their full attention to her now.

"How do you know that?" Solomon asked.

"Voldemort did something to him, if I touch him, that area on my back where I was stabbed feels like iv been stabbed again. It only effects me though. Why else would Voldemort want to keep me and Draco from being together?" Hermione explained.

"If you are the chosen ones, you have to figure out how to fix this thing where you cant touch him." Pansy said.

"Only way to defeat Voldemort is together." Maya said. Hermione nodded.

"That's why we have books. Dumbledore has many books, they could teach us something we need to know." Hermione said. "I mean, look at how smart Dumbledore was." She started reading again.


	44. Chapter 6 Book 2

_Chapter 6, book 2, The Wanderers,_

 _Wednesday morning._

Hermione had fallen asleep with a book in her lap. She had curled up in her chair with books around her on the floor and a few on her. She hadn't slept well in a long time. She blinked her eyes open slowly and looked around.

"Finally your awake! We figured it out! We talked to Snape and he was already fixing it before we were even there! Draco wants to see you!" Pansy yelled as she grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her along.

"Pansy! I haven't even brushed my hair!" Hermione yelled.

"You have a wand!" Pansy yelled. Hermione almost crashed into a wall when Pansy made a sharp turn.

"Pansy! Slow down! Where are we going!?" Hermione yelled after Pansy almost disappeared from view. Hermione went around the corner, hoping her friend hadn't gone so far to where Hermione couldn't even see where she went. Hermione approached a open door and gasped as she was pulled inside. The door shut behind her. She looked around the room of requirement. It was the same common room it was when they had decided to play the truth or dare thing.

"Its nice to see everyone in the same room. But we've gathered today, for a surprise, for my brothers." Ginny said. Hermione smiled. Hermione pulled Fred out of the view of the door. They both peeked out from their hiding place as Harry and Ginny opened the door. Fred was shaking slightly next to her. Hermione tried to ignore it as Molly and Arthur walked in. The Weasley parents hugged all of their children, and everyone they knew. George introduced Maya, which almost made Hermione cry. George was so sweet. Then came the time for Hermione to bring Fred. While Arthur and Molly talked to Harry and Ginny, Hermione swapped Fred out with George. George was now hiding while Fred had his arm around Maya, leaning against the wall. Molly was the first to notice that George was pale.

"Arthur?" Molly called over her shoulder as she put her hand on Fred's cheek. He was ginning from ear to ear but he had tears in his eyes. Arthur looked at what he thought to be George. Ginny and Ron stood right next to their parents. George smirked and approached from behind. He snuck around to stand on the other side of Maya. He put his arm around her.

"Maya, you know you've got the wrong twin right?" George said as Molly and Arthur realized it. Fred couldn't hold back tears now, neither could anyone else.

"I knew what twin I had." Maya mumbled, she stood on her toes and kissed Fred's cheek purposely.

"Hey!? I really don't think you know which is which!" George yelled.

"I know who's who." Maya said.

"Prove it." George mumbled. Maya rolled her eyes, smirked and kissed him.

"Better?" Maya asked. He nodded. "I'm going to get us punch." Maya disappeared to find something to drink. Hermione just watched as the Weasley's stood together. Molly and Arthur refused to let go of Fred. Hermione backed against the wall and waited in the shadows. He was usually found in the shadows, separated from everyone else. Without looking she turned around and wrapped her arms around Draco.

"You'd think id be able to hide, but it is truly impossible." Draco mumbled as he returned the hug.

"Oh no its not. Its easy, there's plenty of places to hide. Your just not good at it." Hermione said, she looked back towards the Weasley's. "How long do you think Molly and Arthur will stay?"

"They've just seen their son for the first time in a month or so, and he was supposedly dead. I think they'll stay for a decent while if McGonagall lets them." Draco said, he walked over to where Harry and Ron were, which actually surprised Hermione. Draco had been quite scared of Ron now that they both remembered but it seemed they got along enough.

"Hey 'Mione, Draco." Harry greeted them and handed them both something to drink.

"We should do something, because we haven't in a while. I mean, we could bring everyone else too." Hermione said.

"What about Voldemort?" Ron asked. Hermione took a moment just to stare at him and think.

"We're going to have to do something about him eventually but, Hermione's right, we need to do something. Has anyone else noticed how depressed everyone is?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head quickly.

"I was starting to feel depressed." Hermione said softly. Draco squeezed her hand.

"Then lets do something. Hermione can plan it." All three boys said at once. Hermione sighed.

"I really cant get you all to plan anything can I? I did get Draco to plan something once but that got me a dark mark, white hair and green eyes so that turned out well." Hermione paused and let Harry and Ron laugh. "Meet me-" Hermione whispered the rest to Harry. "And make sure you bring Draco and Ron but don't tell them where we're going." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Why cant we know?" Draco asked.

"Its a surprise." Hermione said. She smiled. Molly walked up. She wasn't crying anymore but her face was still wet.

"I didn't get to say hi when we first arrived dear." Molly said softly. Hermione stood up straight and hugged Molly tightly.

"How are you and Arthur?" Hermione asked softly.

"Oh fine, we've got the house all fixed up, the ministry helped us since we were attacked at the wedding." Molly said. She looked at Draco. "I hear news from Ginny that you are now with Hermione, hurt her, and feel the wrath of all the Weasley's, hear me boy?" Molly asked, she pointed a warning finger at Draco. Hermione almost burst out laughing.

"Yes ma'am." Draco mumbled.

"Don't mumble." Molly said as she walked towards Fred, or George. Draco waited until she was gone to speak.

"I think I'm sincerely scared of her." Draco mumbled.

"Don't mumble." Hermione snapped, then she couldn't help but laugh at his confused face.


	45. Chapter 7 Book 2

Hermione stood silently on the sidewalk, watching as people passed by and waited for her friends to arrive. Harry appeared with Ron and Draco beside him. Hermione smiled and pointed up at a sign.

"The golden M? Granger, your the best person ever." Draco said. Hermione smiled wider. Harry opened the door. The boys sat down while Hermione ordered. She glanced at the three boys, already talking about Quidditch. Harry and Ron never had to go back to Hogwarts, they could have gone and played Quidditch, they would have been good at it. Draco could have gone too, he wasn't bad at Quidditch. Hermione paid the girl that got her food and walked back to the table.

"Milkshakes? I agree with Malfoy, your the best person ever." Ron said as he grabbed a vanilla milkshake. Draco nodded. Hermione shook her head and grabbed the milkshakes from the boys.

"Normal food first." Hermione ordered. All three boys groaned and picked up their burgers.

"But Hermione, the fries only taste good if you dip them in the milkshakes." Harry said. Hermione shrugged and gave the milkshakes back to the boys.

"Only for dipping fries in." She warned. "If I catch sipping, I'm taking it back and you wont have it until you finish your food." She added sternly.

"Yes mum." Ron mumbled. Hermione smirked.

"I don't have to be your mother Ronald, I can tell her myself next time I see her, you know she doesn't like it when you rush to sweets before eating your food." Hermione said. He narrowed his eyes and ate his food.

"I miss this, we don't do fun stuff anymore." Harry said. Hermione nodded as she took a bite from her burger.

"Well, I don't just plan on this, there was one other thing." Hermione said. Draco looked up at her.

"None of the infernal shopping at the bloody mall." Draco said angrily. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No, not the mall. Something much worse for a pureblood like you." Hermione said. "Something deadly, something terrible, worse than fighting a boggart." Hermione mumbled happily. All three boys looked at her, confused.

"I may be the only one that knows what it is, but, just in case whisper it to me." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione leaned over to him.

"Roller-skating." Hermione whispered. Harry sat up quickly and shook his head.

"Good luck getting them to do it 'Mione." Harry said out loud, he motioned for Draco and Ron. They both furrowed their brows and narrowed their eyes.

"What are you planning?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much." Hermione mumbled. She played with a fry and smirked.

"Oh Godric. How bad is it Harry?" Ron asked Harry. Harry chuckled softly as he ate.

"Your probably going to die." Harry mumbled.

"What could muggles possible invent that would kill two wizards this easily?" Draco asked.

"Plenty of things, just this is the worst." Hermione said.

"I didn't get to do it much growing up, obviously but, I got to do it a few times so I know how. 'Mione's going to get you two killed though." Harry said. Hermione smiled widely.

"Alright, we've finished our food, can we please have the milkshakes now mum?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron grabbed the milkshakes and drank them quickly. Draco drank his slowly. Hermione laughed.

"What? I know better!" Draco said loudly. Hermione laughed harder.

"We know what it does, we just like to race." Ron said after Hermione stopped laughing.

"And I won." Harry said. They both rushed hands to their heads. Hermione patted Harry's back and smiled at Ron.

"Nobody really won." Said Hermione softly. Draco smirked as he finished his milkshake.

"Are we ready to go kill ourselves with whatever your planning?" Draco asked Hermione.

"But you haven't even cleaned out the soda machine yet!" Hermione said loudly. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed. She threw the trash away and they walked out onto the streets.

"How far is this place?" Ron asked.

"Not terribly far, just around the corner." Harry said. Hermione fell behind the others as they started talking about Quidditch again. They were walking by a park and she got the sudden urge to turn into a fox and run. She even started walking towards the park when her arm was grabbed.

"I know, ignore it, I feel it too." Draco mumbled. Hermione started walking with him back to the others.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Hermione said softly.

"One of the many perks that comes with being a animal." Draco said sarcastically. "It was your idea." He added.

"It was Pansy's idea! I just supported it because I was Obliviated and didn't know any better." Hermione said.

"Now that we're not Obliviated we realize how absolutely ridiculous it was right?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"More than ridiculous." Hermione mumbled.

"Good. We're never being Obliviated again, so we don't do stupid things again." Draco said sternly.

"Not of our own free will at least." Hermione mumbled. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"We're never being Obliviated again." Draco said softly.

"We're here!" Harry said loudly. Hermione looked ahead and started walking, leaving Draco standing on the sidewalk. He caught up quickly. Hermione walked inside and loud music filled their ears. Draco covered his ears.

"Muggle music." He muttered, annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At least pretend you like it." Hermione mumbled. He took his hands off his ears and looked around.

"Shoe sizes?" Harry asked. "I already know Hermione and Ron's." He added.

"Why do you need to know my shoe size Potter?" Draco asked. Hermione pointed at the people roller-skating around.

"So he can get you a pair of roller-skates." Hermione said. He growled and she smiled.

"My dad's talked about these a bunch." Ron mumbled. Harry disappeared to get the roller-skates after Draco told him his shoe size.

"We wont actually get hurt, right?" Draco asked.

"Only if you don't stay close to me." Hermione said. He frowned and she smiled. Harry returned and they all put on the skates. Hermione and Harry walked Draco and Ron to the rink. Hermione laughed when Ron fell over and pulled Harry and Draco with him, Hermione had let go in time.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, do we have to?" Ron asked.

"He has a point Hermione, I thought this was going to be fun but..." Harry trailed off. The three stood. Hermione just continued to laugh.

"Just," Hermione paused to laugh again at the faces she was receiving. "Just skate around for a bit and try to ignore the two year olds as they zoom past you." Hermione added as she laughed more.

"This is insane for Merlin's sake." Draco mumbled as he skated towards the railings. Harry somehow got Ron going and they were in the middle of the rink racing. Hermione smirked.

"Hey, I cant just take you to Mc. Donald's and not take you somewhere you hate too." Hermione said.

"First the mall, now here, what's next Granger?" Draco asked.

"Did I scare you back into last names Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not scared!" He yelled, a few muggles glanced his way. "I'm just not comfortable." He added, he tried to move again but only fell forward, Hermione caught him and pulled him back up. She held back another laugh.

"Here, just," She stopped to think for a moment. "Hold my hands, and look at my eyes, not the floor." Hermione said. She grabbed his hands and skated backwards. "Its kind of like ballroom dancing, just one foot forward and lean onto that foot for a moment, then switch." Hermione explained softly.

"This is actually really fun! Malfoy! Its easy! Left, then right!" Ron yelled. Hermione glanced over to see Harry skating away from Ron, probably pretending he didn't know him. Muggles were all staring Ron as he skated along. He looked like a ballerina to be honest, Hermione laughed. While Draco was distracted, she let go of his hands. He continued to skate until he realized she wasn't there anymore.

"Granger!" He yelled. She smiled and skated out of his reach.

"Catch me if you can!" She said as she skated further away from him. She bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I wasn't-" She looked at the person she bumped into. It was Bella!? Hermione skated away. When she looked back, it was just a normal muggle girl with curly black hair. She skated to where Harry was helping Ron up.

"This is why you don't attempt tricks on your first time skating." Harry told Ron.

"I know, but it was so tempting." Ron muttered.

"Harry, I'm going insane." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, I understand Draco and Ron aren't good at skating but give them a break, its their first-" Harry started.

"Its not that, I thought I saw Bella." Hermione said. Harry understood now.

"Your not insane, I had the same problem." Harry said.

"I cant be normal can I? I have to worry all the time. I cant be Happy." Hermione mumbled. Harry shook his head.

"'Mione, you can, right over there, that's what makes you happy, so go be happy." Ron said as he pointed at Draco. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron before skating back to where Draco was about to fall over again.

"Why cant you just get the hang of it like Ron did?" Hermione asked as she helped him up

"Actually, I was hoping you would call him Ron. Or at least Ronald." Hermione said.

"I don't think so." Draco said as he managed to get back up. She decided to drop the subject.

"Here, let me help." Hermione said as she grabbed his hands again.

"You'll just let go again." Draco mumbled. She tilted her head and started skating backwards again.

"No I wont, I thought you were ready last time." Hermione said gently. He looked down at their feet. "Your fine, look up." She let go of one of his hands and moved to skate by him instead of in front of him.

"Hermione." Draco warned.

"Your fine." Hermione said. He looked at her and growled again. She smiled. "Look, Ron's got it! You really want to be worse than 'weasel'?" Hermione asked. He looked at Ron moving gracefully, well, almost gracefully around the rink. He rolled his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Why would I ever need to learn to do such a infernal thing!? Is 'Roller-skating' going to defeat Voldemort!?" Draco asked loudly.

"Shh! The muggles Draco! And no, roller-skating was just supposed to be fun and nerve-calming." Hermione said.

"I don't understand how this is enjoyable." Draco muttered.

"Well if you realized that your skating just fine without me holding your hand, maybe you'd be having more fun." Hermione mumbled. She'd let go of his hand a while back, he just hadn't noticed.

"Hermione! You blasted witch!" Draco yelled. Its a good thing most of the muggle's left, the rink was almost empty, it was going to be empty soon. With all of this yelling coming from Draco and Ron she wouldn't be surprised if the owners left without even locking up.

"See, that's the problem, I take you to Mc. Donald's and I'm the best person ever, I let go of your hand at the roller-skating rink and I'm just a blasted witch." Hermione said as she skated away.

"Hey! Granger!" Draco yelled after her. She smirked and continued on her way.

 **To be continued...**


	46. Chapter 8 Book 2

_**For those who asked about Hermione being able to touch Draco again already. When Hermione woke up in chapter 46, Pansy told her that Snape had figured it out and fixed it. :)**_

* * *

 _Chapter 8, book 2, The Wanderers,_

 _Thursday evening,_

Hermione had gone to ask the owner something.

"When does the place close sir?" Hermione asked softly.

"In a little bit, but if you and your friends are still looking for fun, there's a carnival down the street. It doesn't close at all, its a neon lights thing." The owner said.

"Thank you! We'll be sure to check it out!" Hermione said happily. The owner smiled and nodded. There was a loud crash from inside. A very loud crash. "Excuse me, I'll be getting my friends and we'll let you close up."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. "Harry, Ron! What's wrong with you!?" She almost screamed. She knelt by Draco. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." He groaned. Hermione looked back up at Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong with you!?" She repeated her question.

"We didn't hurt him! He fell!" Ron yelled.

"Then why are Harry's hands covered in blood?" Hermione asked.

"He tried to make sure I hadn't broken my nose." Draco said. Hermione looked down at Draco and her gaze softened.

"Should have seen it though, it was a total face plant." Ron mumbled.

"Ron! Your trying to get yourself killed aren't you!" Harry said quietly. They skated off.

"Lets go, I shouldn't have made you come." Hermione said as she helped him up.

"Its fine, but I really would like to go somewhere, and not end up in pain." Draco said. He almost fell again. "Can we get these bloody skates off!?"

"Can you make it to one of the benches?" Hermione asked. He groaned and skated to the benches. "Tilt your head up so the blood will stop. You always have a bloody nose don't you?" He groaned again in response. Hermione took off her skates, grabbed his, and returned them.

"Harry! Ron! We're leaving!" Draco yelled. She ran over to him and gave him his real shoes.

"See! That wasn't hard was it?" Hermione asked gleefully.

"Your going to make me say their first names, I'm just going to go along with it." Draco said. They put their shoes back on and waited for Harry and Ron. Ron was mumbling something under his breath.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked after he quieted Ron.

"Back to the castle I'm hoping." Draco said. Hermione smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would we go back there when there's a carnival down the street!?" Hermione said happily.

"Really? 'Mione, its already getting dark!" Ron grumbled.

"Oh come on! One more thing? I swear it'll be the last one!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine." The three boys grumbled. Hermione smiled and dragged them down to the carnival.

"Wow." Hermione whispered as she stared at all the lights. There were necklaces, bracelets, statues, bubbles, rides, everywhere, lights!

"Not bad for muggles." Draco mumbled.

"What do we do first?" Harry asked. Hermione all the sudden felt like a five year old.

"Giant slide!" Hermione yelled, she pulled them to the fifty foot high slide.

"Two people can ride on each slide, there's two if you want to race." A bored teenager said. Hermione thanked him.

"Race you down!" Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron, who had taken the other slide.

"So you don't like riding brooms but you like this-" Draco started but Hermione shoved them forward and they were going too fast for him to talk. Harry and Ron reached the bottom first.

"Again." Hermione said loudly. After about six rides the boys finally had enough.

"Why don't we go on the Ferris wheel?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at the large lights that lit up the side of the wheel and dragged the boys over before even saying anything.

"Two per, me and Harry will go on the one behind." Ron said. Hermione nodded softly before climbing in a seat.

"What does this one do?" Draco asked as he sat next to her.

"Takes us up, really high, then takes us back down, and again." Hermione said, half distracted with all the lights she could see.

"So seriously, you wont ride brooms but you'll do this?" Draco asked. The cart they were in shook slightly as the wheel began to move and Draco grabbed the rails.

"This is slow, and has rails." Hermione said. She leaned back in her seat and looked at the view, eventually Draco let go of the rail and leaned back.

"Some muggle things aren't that bad." Draco mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll take you back to the golden M soon." Hermione said. She leaned into his shoulder and stared at the Mc. Donald's sign. She was actually surprised to see it from where they were, they were actually really high up.

"Granger, your the best witch ever." Draco said.

"That's not what you said at the roller-skating rink." Hermione said, she smirked.

"You said you wouldn't let go!" Draco said loudly, apparently loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear from the previous seat because Hermione was sure she recognized their laugh.

"I know, I just really wanted you to get it." Hermione said quietly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"So we can go back, just you and me next time though." Hermione said softly. She looked up at him.

"Well I wouldn't mind that." Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled. The Ferris wheel reached the top and slowed down even more. She looked at the view, which was almost the entire city.

"Draco, stop being so scared and look at the view!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I am." Draco mumbled. Hermione looked back at him. "Have you noticed how upset you've been lately? Haven't seen you smile in a while. Not this wide at least." Draco said softly.

"I don't count as a view. Come on." Hermione said. he pulled him over to the edge. She laid her chin on the rail and stared a they went back down.

"That was a quick ride." Draco said.

"It goes around a few more times." Hermione said as she waited "This time slower." She added.

"Great." Draco mumbled. Hermione sat up straight and stared at him.

"When did you become so grumpy?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Iv always been Grumpy Granger." Draco said.

"And when did you start calling me Granger again?" Hermione asked.

"When Voldemort came back. When iv got to worry about him showing up out of nowhere and trying to kill us because we're the chosen ones. I cant lose you, or anyone else for that matter. We shouldn't be playing around, we need to have a plan." Draco said. Hermione frowned.

"Please, just enjoy the moment while we still have it. I know, we have to do something about Voldemort but, I just want to be Happy before we plunge into total despair." Hermione said.

"We wont plunge into total despair." Draco said.

"Iv already taken the dive." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I already taken the dive." Hermione repeated, slightly louder.

"Hermione-"

"Now my first name." Hermione mumbled and buried her head in her bent knees. "We're going to be entirely consumed in trying to defeat Voldemort that we'll miss the important things."

"No, I'll make sure we aren't. We'll still do fun things." Draco said.

"When? Does Voldemort ever sleep? We both know he wont start attacking until the end of the school year so we have a bit but Draco, I just want to go back to when we first met, and change everything, Voldemort would still be there, but that would be Harry's problem to face and I know that's evil of me to just toss my problems away onto Harry but I really don't want to fight Voldemort. I'm just Harry's sidekick, I never signed up for more than that." Hermione said, tears now stinging her eyes and streaming down her face.

"You are not just his sidekick." Draco said firmly.

"Then why do I feel like it?" Hermione Asked softly, her head still in her knees. Draco stared at her for a moment silently.

"Your not just his sidekick, because your his friend, weasel's friend, your a Gryffindor, A Slytherin, the only person that keeps Slytherin and Gryffindor together, and Hermione, your my world, my girlfriend." Draco said softly, he reached for her hand and got it because she was too in shock to move. Her head was extremely heavy now and she didn't know if she could lift it, but she did, slowly.

"You've never called me your girlfriend before." Hermione mumbled softly.

"Well that's because iv got problems. Wonder why iv been calling you Granger? Because calling you Hermione is hard enough, trying to work up the nerve to say girlfriend is much harder." Draco mumbled. Hermione leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"Iv told you that I loved you right?" Hermione asked.

"A few times, yes. Why?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew." Hermione said softly.

"I haven't said it as much as you, but I love you too." Draco said. Hermione smiled. The rest of the ride was silent. Just enjoying the fact that the other was there, and still breathing. Even if there was a possibility that it wouldn't last long.


	47. Chapter 9 Book 2

_Chapter 9, book 2, The Wanderers,_

 _Friday morning, before the sun is up, as usual:_

They hadn't gotten back until the entire school had gone to sleep. McGonagall just happened to be roaming the halls when they returned though so, the four of them had detention with her later that day. Hermione remembered her last detention and smiled as she walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Beyond morning Hermione." Draco greeted from the couch.

"Cant sleep again?" Hermione asked softly.

"Not even a hi? Well, must be a weird day. And yes, sleep is rare." Draco said. She sat by him.

"We're going to have to talk about this. These nightmares." Hermione said. He scowled.

"I'm fine, I don't like sleep." Draco said.

"Draco, I'm just going to play pretend for a moment." Hermione started.

"Oh merlin." Draco mumbled, he ran his hands over his face and looked at the ceiling.

"That, we are however many years in the future, after Hogwarts, we're married, and you cant sleep at night. How am I supposed to sleep if my husband cant sleep?" Hermione asked. He stood up quickly.

"Merlin, Salazar, bloody Dumbledore, Granger, I don't think that far in the future, and I don't want to." Draco said as he disappeared. Hermione stood up and stared at the boys dorm room door as it shut quietly.

"Well, I finally broke him." Hermione walked over to the girls dorm door. "Its safe to come out now." She mumbled. The door opened and Maya, Pansy, Ginny, and Luna emerged.

"How'd you know he'd be out here this early?" Ginny asked, clearly she didn't hear the conversation, that wasn't a bad thing, Hermione was feeling sick herself. She brought up marriage. It wouldn't be a bad thing... Hermione shook the thought from her head, she wasn't going to get married... Yet.

"He's always up this early, he doesn't sleep." Hermione said.

"Why are we here anyway?" Pansy asked sleepily. Hermione had never woken her friends up this early but she wanted to today.

"Its Friday! Lets skip todays classes and go to the woods!" Hermione said. "I meant to say Hogsmead, sorry, I don't know why I said the woods." She added when Pansy and Maya looked at Luna and Ginny.

"Where's Hermione? What have you done with her?" Luna asked.

"Luna, its me, I'm bored and I want to get out of detention." Hermione said. The four girls in front of her narrowed their eyes.

"As long as I can bring George I'm good." Maya said.

"Can I bring Harry?" Ginny asked.

"And Neville?" Luna asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend but I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind going." Pansy said.

"No, only girls, I spent too much time with boys yesterday." Hermione said. Pansy smiled.

"Not even Draco can come?" Ginny asked slyly.

"He never said he wanted to go. He may not speak to me today." Hermione mumbled, embarrassedly.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I may have made both of us uncomfortable to get him to go back to his room." Hermione said.

"How?" All four of her friends asked at the same time.

"I brought up marriage." Hermione said. Her friends whispered amongst themselves.

"That's beyond anything he would ever want to hear. He's been afraid of Marriage for as long as iv known him." Pansy said.

"Should I apologize to him? I didn't know." Hermione said quickly. Pansy shrugged.

"I don't want a girls day." Maya said. "Spend time with your boyfriend, I don't care if you did yesterday, go again today." Maya added. Hermione nodded and knocked on the boys dorm door. Ginny, Pansy, and Luna walked by behind her.

"I still want a girls day, with or without Maya and Hermione." Pansy said.

"Hogsmead then?" Ginny asked.

"Hogsmead." Luna confirmed. The door creaked open slowly. It wasn't Draco that answered though.

"Hello Blaise, Theo, Marcus." Hermione greeted as she was invited in.

"What did you do to Draco?" Blaise asked angrily.

"He came in and locked himself in the bathroom, he wont come out or say anything to us." Theo said.

"I may have said something he didn't like too much." Hermione said. The bathroom door opened a sliver, Hermione couldn't see Draco but his voice was clear.

"Its not that I didn't like the idea, for your information." Draco said, the door shut again and the sound of a lock latching broke the silence in the room.

"What was this 'idea'?" Blaise asked.

"Something about Marriage." Hermione mumbled. Theo dropped the broom he had been polishing, Marcus spilled tea on a book and was now trying to save the book and Blaise stood with his mouth open. Hermione took a step forward, closed Blaise's mouth and took a step back. She wanted to break the silence but she was afraid if she said anything, one of the boys would feint.

"Marriage?" Theo asked. "Don't you know Draco's problem with Marriage?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond but the bathroom door opened again.

"Shh! Theo, I don't want her to know that. She was talking about it, don't ruin her hopes." Draco said. "It might happen." He added before shutting the door again. Hermione smiled and turned red. Blaise stepped closer to her.

"His father told him anyone he married that didn't have his approval would die, so he's always been cautious about his choice in marrying, though I cant say he's brought it up many times in these past few weeks." Blaise whispered to her quietly.

"I heard that Zabini!" Draco said as he emerged from the bathroom. Blaise backed up from Hermione and put his hands up.

"Sorry, just telling her the truth." Blaise mumbled. Draco walked to Hermione.

"You'll be fine, my father cant do anything to you now, and id love to marry you one day. One day, nowhere near now." Draco said. Hermione turned from red to dark red.

"I didn't doubt that, I was only trying to get you to come back in here, I didn't know it would cause this entire thing about marriage." Hermione said. Theo groaned and threw two bags that landed by Blaise and Marcus. The two with the bags laughed.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"They made a bet, I was saying Hermione brought up the Marriage subject because she wanted to get married now, or soon at least, Blaise and Marcus said she was only doing it to mess with you." Theo grumbled.

"I would never. I may be a Slytherin now but I'm not getting married until after Hogwarts, way after Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Being Slytherin doesn't effect when you get married." Marcus said.

"Really? Because I know quite a few people who are planning weddings the day they finish school. They'd be married already if McGonagall didn't have rules." Hermione said. She looked up at Draco. "Want to go to the woods?" She whispered to him.

"Ohh, whispering, that's always good." Theo mumbled.

"Shut it Theo." Draco growled. Blaise and Theo chuckled. He looked down at Hermione. "Id love to." He said softly.

"Love to what?" Blaise asked loudly as the two left the room.

"Go for a walk." Hermione said. The door shut behind them and she smiled when Draco grabbed her hand.


	48. Chapter 10 Book 2

_Chapter 10, book 2, The wanderers,_

 _Friday, in muggle studies:_

Hermione gripped her books tightly. After her and Draco's walk in the woods, she decided that she wasn't actually going to skip classes so she was in her new class room. With all four of the houses sitting in front of her. She stood at her desk. The room was dark and kind of gloomy so she added candles everywhere and cleaned it up before class. She had decided to do a role call because of all of her new students.

"We'll do it by house, starting with Slytherin, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Here. I walked with you to class, remember?" Draco asked with his eyebrows raised. Hermione ignored it and continued.

"Theodore Nott?" Hermione asked.

"Here."

"Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Here."

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Here."

"Marcus Flint?"

"Here."

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Here."

"Terence Higgs?"

"Here."

"Maya Black?"

"Here." Maya said, clearly annoyed that Hermione had said her real last name instead of her fake one. Everyone in the room burst into whispers. Hermione shooshed them.

"Meg Minnel?" There were two Minnel's other than Destiny, Hermione wondered if they knew what their sister was doing.

"Here."

"Carlos Minnel?"

"Here."

"Solomon Mara?"

"Here."

"Scarlett Fel?"

"Here."

"Addison turner?"

"Here."

"Ivan Avanstead?"

"Here."

"Lori Stein?"

"Here."

"Heather Mako?"

"Here."

"Maddaline Brack?"

"Here."

"Now the Gryffindors, Harry Potter?"

"Here."

"Ron Weasley?"

"Here."

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Here!"

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Here."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Here."

"Fred and George Weasley?" Hermione turned around when there was no response. She growled but kind of expected them to not be there. "Seamus Finnagin?"

"Here."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Here."

"Lavender Brown?"

"Here."

"Stella Grace?"

"Here."

"Nate Greyson?"

"Here."

"Ellie Farmore?"

"Here."

"Edward James?"

"Here."

"Ava Mathews?"

"Here."

"Susan Stein?"

"Here."

"Avi Kelar?"

"Here."

"Now the Hufflepuffs, Travis and Trayvis Densen?"

"Here and Here." The twins said together. At least one set of twins showed up.

"Adriel Morgan?"

"Here."

"Cara Cannal?"

"Here."

"Anesta Balon?"

"Here."

"Candice Kesh?"

"Here."

"Hickup Stoick?"

"Here."

"Ryan Damon?"

"Here."

"Lucy Stein?"

"Here."

"Jean Samos?"

"Here."

"Peter Desin?"

"Here."

"Edmond Kingsley?"

"Here."

"Chadwyk Gaunt?"

"Here."

"Ravenclaws, Senna Cannal?"

"Here."

"Mark Mason?"

"Here."

"Della Narice."

"Here."

"Phil Singer?"

"Here."

"Jack Frets?"

"Here."

"Charles Xanos?"

"Here."

"Alex Khan?"

"Here."

"Austin Mathews?"

"Here."

"Olivia Farmore?"

"Here."

"Anna Arine?"

"Here."

"Lisa Kesh?"

"Here."

"Alright, that's everyone, lets begin. These past few weeks we've learned about instruments. This week, we will learn about daily muggle life." Hermione said as she drew on the board. "We're going to talk about the lives of Muggle Children. I know there are some Muggleborn in the room, and you know most of this but there are others who don't know." Hermione paused and looked at the students she knew to be pureblood. The Weasley twins burst into the room and sat in their seats.

"Sorry we're late, got lost." Fred said, he was out of breath. Hermione knew Ginny still had the map and she refused to give it to the twins, but the twins still went on the secret tunnels anyway.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, each." Hermione said. She really hated hearing all the groans from all the Gryffindors but this was her job. "Ron, please catch Fred and George up on what they missed." Hermione only asked him because she was almost certain he wasn't listening in the first place.

"Hermione's being one of those teachers and we're learning about muggle children's school." Ron mumbled to the twins. Hermione almost growled again. Hermione continued on with the lesson and there wasn't much complaining from the students. She did lay down rules and such, apparently Draco thought it was funny but she wouldn't ask about that till lunch. After class was over, all the students got up and left, other than one, the youngest girl in the class walked up to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I don't understand why kids are going hungry in the muggle world. Why don't they just find more food?" Ava asked.

"Its not that, there's plenty of food in the world. Its that people cant afford it. They need more money." Hermione said softly.

"Oh, why don't we just give them money?" Ava asked.

"I wish we could, like I said earlier, we wont be going into money today but I'll tell you about it later." Hermione said.

"What was the book you said we had to read for homework again? I'm sorry, I was in the back of the class." Ava said.

"Any muggle books you want. As long as it teaches you something about muggles." Hermione said.

"Alright, thanks miss Granger." Ava said.

"Anytime Ava. Is that your brother waiting by the door?" Hermione asked. Ava looked at the door and nodded.

"That's Austin. He's my big brother, he wont let me go anywhere without him." Ava said softly, she turned and skipped off to the door, she grabbed her brothers hand and walked out of the room. Hermione gathered her things and walked out of the class room, it was lunch time now. She almost jumped out of her skin when Draco appeared beside her.

"Don't scare me like that, I almost dropped my stuff." Hermione said.

"I wasn't trying to scare you." Draco said. "Just going to walk with you to the great hall." He added.

"So, why were my rules funny?" Hermione asked.

"Most of them were directed at the twins. The Weasley ones at least. The Hufflepuff twins don't get into much Trouble." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"I didn't realize how many of them were directed at Fred and George." Hermione mumbled.

"A lot more than you think." Draco said. Hermione grumbled and they sat at the Slytherin-Gryffindor table.


	49. Chapter 11 Book 2

Hermione sighed as the owls holding mail flew into the room. She hadn't been getting mail, other than the occasional invite to dinner with the Weasley's. Since her parents couldn't remember her, she had only gotten letters from the Weasley's. She picked at her food and ignored the gasps of others as they opened small packages. Hermione did glance up when Maya gasped.

"My mom sent me a letter." Maya mumbled.

"Your mom? I thought she passed away?" George asked.

"No, I just haven't spoken to her since dad went to Azkaban." Maya said softly as she opened the letter slowly. Draco nudged Hermione shoulder softly.

"You have mail." Draco mumbled to her. Hermione looked at the letter he put in front of her.

"I never get mail." Hermione said, confused. She looked where the letter was from and stood from the table. "I'll be back, I don't want to read this here." She told Draco softly and kissed his cheek before starting to walk away, towards Dumbledore's office.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her as she passed him and Ron on the way to the door.

"Fine." Hermione said, she wasn't focused on talking to people, only reading the letter she held in her hands. It didn't take her long to reach her destination. She sat on the floor next to the fire and leaned against the wall. She had sent someone to watch over her parents, to make sure they were safe and nothing happened to them. She had told that person to send her a letter if anything ever happened to her parents. She opened the letter slowly and hoped for the best.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm afraid I have good and bad news. Well, that depends on how you take the good news, it could be ban news in your eyes but anyway, I must ask first, how has school been? We haven't spoken in a while and I would like to keep up with you. How's Ron? I haven't received word from him in a long time, and mum hasn't told me if he's ok or not. Now, getting to the point, we'll start with the bad news, your parents were in a accident, and are very close to death, there's nothing you can do to help them. Iv already tried all the magic I know, I even studied more spells, I'm sorry, but they wont make it._

 _The Accident was, they were on a safari, in Australia obviously, and a wild predator killed the driver, your father was brave and fought as hard as he could, while your mother was doing something else. Not running, for your information, defiantly not running. They were on the safari to celebrate the good news, a child. Since they didn't remember having you, they had a new child. You have a baby brother. His name is Justin. He looks quite like you. Right now he is with me and safe but I cant take care of a child, once your parents pass, you'll be his only blood line. I think you should take care of him, I know you have school and all but cant the professor let you off a few classes? Or let you get help? I don't know how but I'm sure you'll find a way, I'll need to meet me in Diagon ally to pick him up. On the next full moon, in the middle of the night. I'm sorry for your lose, but please don't be sad._

 _From Charlie._

Don't be sad? Being sad was all Hermione could do at the moment. She glanced at the door through the shield of tears on her eyes as it opened. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the wanderers entered.

"Hey 'Mione, you ok?" Ron asked. She buried her face in her bent knees.

"Does it look like I'm ok Weasel?" Hermione snapped, then she realized what she called him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, I'm just not ok." Hermione said

"What happened?" Draco asked. Draco, Harry and Ron looked ready to punch anyone that may have done something to her. She almost smiled but she wasn't paying attention to that. Hermione handed the letter to Draco. He read it quickly. "Oh. Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Malfoy? What happened?" Ron asked.

"Draco?" Pansy asked when Draco didn't respond.

"M-m-my-" Hermione stuttered.

"Her parents died." Draco said softly. She buried her head in his shoulder and let tears flow freely.

"Oh." Harry and Ron said at once. Maya sat next to Hermione and rubbed circles on her back as she cried on Draco's school uniform. Nothing else was said, there was only the sound of Hermione crying and Draco comforting her for hours.

"We need to go to bed." Hermione said softly.

"I know, we can just stay here, Blaise and Theo will cover for me." Draco said.

"I guess Pansy and Maya will cover for me." Hermione mumbled.

"I don't know if you noticed but they left a little while ago." Draco said.

"I noticed Maya and Ron had left I didn't know Pansy and Harry did." Hermione said. She looked around the almost empty room, her eyes rested on the fire after that.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"About Justin?" Hermione asked. He nodded slowly. She sighed and stared at the fire for a while, lost in thought. "I'm going to take him in I guess."

"Your a teacher and a student here, how are you going to raise a kid?" Draco asked.

"I could drop out and quit." Hermione said. He shook his head.

"Or I could help you, it'll be much better than you loosing your job and your education." Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why else would I be here? I'm not going to tell you that its a good thing that your parents are passing."

"I know, and I love you for it." She looked up at him and smiled for the first time in hours.

"I love you too. Oh, I forgot, I don't know if your in the mood, but my mother wants to see you tomorrow." Draco said. She went slightly wide eyes.

"You had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Hermione asked as she sat in a chair. He smirked.

"Couldn't have had another kiss could we? If I hadn't of ruined the moment we probably would have." Draco mumbled. Hermione growled slightly as he sat next to her. "So? Think you can do lunch tomorrow?"

"Fine, only if you promise she wont hurt me, your father already tried." Hermione warned. He rolled his eyes.

"Promise." Draco mumbled.

"Now, that moment you ruined," Hermione paused and smirked.

"Only because..." He stopped himself.

"Because what?" Hermione asked as they stood.

"Nothing." Draco mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, tell me or I'll use a spell." Hermione said firmly.

"Last time we kissed was under that mistletoe at the bookstore while we were mind wiped." Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled without thinking at the memory, even if it was fake.

"And what's wrong now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Draco mumbled.

"Mhmm." Hermione hummed. She walked over to him. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco asked. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along the halls of Hogwarts. There were no student and Filch didn't roam the halls anymore because of all the ghosts that kept taunting him. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Hermione mumbled as she tried to remember her way.

"Nowhere? Then why are you dragging me if we aren't going anywhere?" He teased.

"Shut up." Hermione said firmly.

"That's the first time you told me that when you weren't in a good mood." Draco mumbled. Hermione growled. They reached the astronomy tower. "This isn't nowhere." He teased.

"I know, its better. And its sunset." Hermione said. She leaned on the railing and stared at the sunset. It seemed to be better than sunrise, which she had seen many times.

"We're supposed to be in bed right now." Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't care. Id much rather see the sunset."

"And this is why your now a Slytherin, with white and green hair."

"And emerald eyes." She said as she looked at his stormy eyes.

"And emerald eyes." He repeated softly. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed.

"Nothing."

"I thought you'd learn to tell the truth with me by now."

"I still prefer the old Hermione over this one, the brown monster of hair, the hazel eyes, the kind, brave, smart, beautiful Hermione." Draco said as he stared at the sky as it grew darker quickly. "Not that you aren't kind, brave, smart or beautiful now, just..." He looked at her and she had tapped her wand to her head, her eyes and hair went back to normal. He hair even frizzled and stuck out slightly. "Hermione." He completed his sentence after a moment of staring at her.

"I cant act the same but I can look like I used to."

"Looks don't matter. I love you, the real you." Draco mumbled. He took a step towards her. Only a slimmer of light was left but his eyes still seemed to glow silver.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" He asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes?" He repeated, just not as normally. She leaned in and kissed him, though, it was different than the other times. The other times she felt a chill go down her spine, now, she felt herself melt, she felt everything else fade away, she let everything go, her parents were dying, she had a brother she was going to meet in a few days, she was having lunch with Draco's mom, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was him. And then it was over as a howl got both of their attention.

"What does she think she's doing? She knows better than to howl in the middle of the night!" Hermione said as she leaned over the edge to look at the forest.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Hermione mumbled.

"She ruined the moment." Draco mumbled.

"I thought you wanted the moment ruined?" Hermione teased. He flinched.

"Don't Hermione."

"Oh, so now you don't want the moment ruined?" Hermione laughed. Laughed? No, Giggled? Yes.

"Don't Hermione" He repeated. "Lets go find Maya." Hermione smiled and giggled again before following him out to the grounds.


	50. Chapter 12 Book 2

Hermione rushed to the lake when another howl broke the silence of then night. She found Maya next to Fred by the water.

"Maya! What's with all the howling?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That's not me." Maya said, she stared at the forest, she looked like she was in a haze. George looked at her for a moment and walked over to Hermione and Draco.

"Her mum sent her a letter saying that she wanted to meet by the lake. She's not happy, or upset about it, she just wants to get it over with, see what her mum has to say." George explained.

"So she's not howling?" Draco asked.

"Her mum is, somewhere in the woods." George confirmed.

"How much longer until Maya's mum gets here?" Hermione asked. A third howl, much louder than the other two probably answered Hermione's question. They turned around to see Maya standing next to another blonde haired woman.

"Am I the only one that can barley see a thing?" George asked. He was the only one, everyone else there had night vision from being a animal.

"Actually, yes." Hermione responded truthfully. George looked confused for a moment but voices interrupted his thoughts.

"I never meant for him to get caught mum." Maya said.

"I know you didn't mean for him to get caught, its my fault for letting you come to Hogwarts." Maya's mom said.

"Mum, its neither of our faults, we just didn't make good decisions back then." Maya said. Her mom nodded slightly and looked around.

"Who are the people with you?" Her mom asked quietly.

"Mum, this is Hermione, my best friend, Draco, Hermione's boyfriend, and kind of one of my best friends." Maya paused to smirk at the laugh that Hermione made and the scowl that Draco held. "Then, there's George, my boyfriend." Maya put her arms around George and smiled widely. "Best friends and boyfriend, this is my mum, Kate." Kate lit up like a Christmas tree, she even let off a little light to brighten the dark area.

"You have a Boyfriend!?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Mum, not now." Maya said, her entire face turned pink, she thought she could hide it with the darkness of the night but with how much Kate was glowing, she couldn't hide a thing.

"Their both pink." Draco whispered to Hermione, she hadn't even noticed George turn pink.

"Their so cute." Hermione said softly.

"Hey, we're still the cutest couple." Draco mumbled.

"I know." Hermione said softly. He opened his mouth to respond when Kate spoke up again.

"Ok, we wont talk about that, yet." Kate paused and smiled. "Now, about the reason I came."

"I was wondering about that. Why now?" Maya asked.

"I heard that you all think that your father is dead?" Kate asked, in a more serious tone than she used before.

"He is." Hermione said.

"No, he isn't." Kate said.

"Mum, I know its hard but-"

"Maya Black." Kate said firmly. "I know your father is alive."

"How is that?" Maya asked.

"Because," Kate paused. "Come with me. Your friends can come if they can keep up with us."

"Go slow for George." Maya said.

"Hermione and Draco wont be going slow? What are they? Lightning?" George asked.

"No, Hermione, Draco, George can be the first Gryffindor to know." Maya started. She turned to George. "George, what you are about to see is a secret, not even Fred can know. Ok?"

"Ok." George said softly. The he realized he broke the Weasley twin code. "Maya, I cant, I have to tell Fred everything."

"George, this is too big, me and Draco could be expelled." Hermione said. George grumbled but nodded.

"Your good?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I'm fine." Hermione said. He nodded. He was so protective. Hermione turned into a fox as he turned into a lynx.

"Maya?" Kate asked.

"Mum, my friends are Animagus'." Maya said. Then she rushed over to where George was standing to keep him from falling over. "George? You ok?"

"I don't know what the best part is, the fact that Hermione agreed to be a animal and break, a ton of rules, or the fact that Draco is a big, fluffy, grumpy-looking cat." George aid as he held back laughs. Hermione had to turn into a human, just to calm Draco down, he probably would have clawed George's eye out.

"He's a Lynx, a majestic beast, not a cat." Hermione said as she reached out to pet the lynx, but he turned into a human and grabbed her hand.

"I don't like being pet." Draco grumbled.

"Its actually really soothing. You should let me sometime." Hermione said as she sat in the grass.

"Anyway, mum, can you go slow enough for George?" Maya asked Kate.

"Yes, I'll go slow." Kate said. "In fact, why don't we go as humans because now I want to ask how that happened." Kate said as she looked from Maya to Hermione and Draco.

"Walk and talk then." Maya said. Kate and Maya stayed ahead the entire time. Out of hearing range.

"So, my turn to ask, how did that happen?" George asked from in between Draco and Hermione.

"We were Obliviated and Pansy had a horrible idea that Hermione agreed with. I only did it because she convinced me and I'll do whatever she wants." Draco growled.

"Oh, wait, Pansy is one too? What is she?" George asked.

"Good job Draco." Hermione mumbled.

"Pansy is a falcon." Draco said calmly.

 _"See as a Falcon, Brave as a wolf, Strong as a Wampus, swift like a lynx, and silent like a fox."_ Hermione covered her ears, much like the first time to cover up the horrid laughter from the voice she now knew to be Destiny Minnel, or Destiny Malfoy. Draco still don't know about that.

"Draco." Hermione said as she kept her ears covered.

"I know, we need to get away from the forest, that's not Maya's mom." Draco said. Hermione turned into a fox and ran to where Maya and 'Kate' were. She turned into a human and glanced at Kate before looking at Maya.

"Can I borrow Maya for a moment?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, just don't take long, I don't know how long he can wait." Kate said. Hermione's first thought would be Sirius, if this was actually Maya's mother. Hermione pulled Maya to where George was trying to keep Draco from blacking out. Hermione felt like blacking out too, just not as much.

"Maya, that's not your mom. Destiny just spoke to me and Draco again." Hermione said. "Its a trap."

"How would they know what my mother looks like?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, but we have to-" Hermione was cut off when paws on her back knocked her to the ground.

"So your a Animagus? Good for the dark lord to know. Sure wish you weren't as smart as you were, then I could have brought you to the dark lord myself. Tell Maya, Bella says hi. I'll be too busy distracting you to tell her myself." The wolf mumbled in Hermione's ear. Bella bit Hermione's neck and Hermione's vision grew blurry before blacking out.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled before she couldn't hear anything else.

\- Switching to Draco's POV-

He turned into a Lynx and immediately leapt for the wolf. He didn't care if this was actually Maya's mom, he was going to rip her to shreds, after he got Hermione to safety.

"George! Go get the others, Harry, Ron, and Pansy, Blaise if you can." Maya yelled before turning into a wolf and helping Draco. He had the wolf pinned to the ground and was now in human form since his human form was stronger than the cat.

"Maya, no, its Bella, get Hermione back to the castle and stop George before he gets the others, I'll take care of Bella." Draco said without looking.

"Draco, what if she-"

"Go Maya." Draco ordered.

"Hermione wouldn't forgive me-"

"She will if I ask her too when I get back." Draco said.

"But Draco I cant just-"

"Maya! Get Hermione and get out of here!" Draco yelled. "Make sure she remembers to go to Diagon ally on the full moon, she has to remember that."

"Why cant you remind her?" Maya asked. He looked at her for a moment then looked back at the wolf he was holding down, he could have sworn it was smiling.

"There's always that chance that I don't make it back Maya. If I'm not back in three days time, please, don't look for me and tell Hermione I love her." Draco said before looking at Hermione. "How bad is the bite?"

"There isn't much blood but that's because she was bit by another Animagus." Maya said. "But Draco I'm not going anywhere-"

"Maya, your going if I have to Imperio you." Draco said firmly. Maya opened her mouth to talk more but stopped.

"Draco. Please be safe, for Hermione, I don't know what she would do without you. I don't know what any of us would do without you." Maya said softly as she picked Hermione up gently with her wand. Draco nodded as she walked towards the castle.

"Alright witch, Hermione wouldn't forgive me if I killed you, I don't think Maya would either, so I'm just going to take you somewhere you will never. EVER. Get out. Time to take a trip back home wolfie." Draco growled at the wolf. He used his wand to summon chains, he wrapped it around her wrist. "If you plan on transforming, the chain is so tight it will rip your hand from your body, so don't." Draco said firmly. Bella smiled in her wolf state and stood.

"Why don't we get moving then, id love to see your mother. Maybe she'll have a nice long talk with the dark lord, or she'll have a nice, very short one where my lord gets his last laugh." Bella said as she trotted along. Draco pulled his wand out and knocked Bella back to the ground.

"I said Hermione wouldn't like it if I killed you, that doesn't mean I wont do it, because I will. You. Leave. My. Mother. Out of this." He could barley speak with angry he was.

"Ah, but what about that lunch Hermione's going to with dear old mum? I'm sure that'll go well." Bella said as she stood and started chuckling. Watching a wolf laugh is quite odd.

"How do you know about that?" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, me and my group know everything. Everything." Bella laughed again. "We even know what your planning on doing." Draco gripped his wand tightly and tried not to kill the wolf right there.

"Your group?" Draco asked. If he couldn't get her to stop talking, maybe he could get information out of her.

"Oh yes, my mum, my two sisters, my brother, the death eaters, and my lord." Bella said gleefully.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked, now too confused to be mad.

"Because, your my step-brother." Bella said, she said it as if she liked it.

"Only because my blasted father is more of a git than I originally imagined. Bloody-"

"No need for language." Bella said before he could say something he would regret.

"Wait, two sisters and a brother?" Draco asked.

"Meg, Carlos, and Destiny, then there's you but your not on the team, yet." Bella continued to trot towards the portkey Draco had to his home.

"I'm not going to be on the team." Draco growled, now remembering that he was angry.

"Ok, fine, just your mother will join us then. I'm good at convincing things, especially if I have you in my claws. She'll die for you. And she will, at the hand of-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled. She stopped walking and looked at him fearfully. He had his wand at her nose before she could turn her head fully. "I swear on Merlin's magic that I will Avada you if you don't shut it." Bella regained control of her thoughts and smiled.

"Ok, Avada me, make Hermione proud." Bella said as she trotted along. That was it, the last straw, Draco could have knocked her out by looking at her if her wanted to. He hit her with a silencing charm and continued to walk.

"This is the portkey, don't try anything." Draco said. Bella smiled and put her paw on the portkey. Draco grabbed the portkey and used it. They were back at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sat at a chair nearby with a cup of tea and the daily prophet. Draco hadn't seen her since the first day back at Hogwarts.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked as she stood and put her tea and prophet down.

"Hey mum. Brought another prisoner for the cages." Draco mumbled.

"Draco, I told you, no using the cafes on other students." Narcissa said as she sighed.

"Mum, I told you something was happening at Hogwarts, something bad? She's part of it so please, just take her to the dungeons and don't listen to her." Draco said as he handed the chains to his mother.

"Draco? What's wrong at school? What happened?" She asked.

"If I tell you you'll make us go into hiding." Draco said. "I cant leave, not now."

"Draco. You know I have to keep you safe above all else."

"I know mum but I have to stay." Draco said.

"Because of the girl?" Narcissa asked.

"Is it that hard to say her name? Its Hermione Granger, call her Miss Granger or something call her Miss Malfoy for all I care-" He stopped and realized what he'd said.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked. "I'll take her to the dungeons, you go back to school, to Miss Malfoy." Narcissa teased. "I always thought it would be that Parkinson girl but I have a good feeling about this one, cant wait to see her at lunch tomorrow. See you soon dear." Narcissa added as she walked down a hall out of sight and left Draco frozen to his spot.

"See, I tell myself not to bring that kind of stuff up and what do I do? Bring that kind of stuff up." Draco groaned as he grabbed the portkey and went back. Now came the hard part. What was Bella doing? Why did she pretend to be Maya's mom? Maybe she was just distracting while Voldemort moved hiding spots. No, it had to be bigger. Draco looked at the castle and saw people running on the bridge that led to the forest. The few he could see that stood out were the Weasley children, Blaise and Maya. He saw Pansy flying over head, their secret was out, everyone knew he was a cat now. He groaned to himself before turning into a lynx and running to his friends. No. Hermione's friends, he refused to admit he was friends with weasel and potter.


	51. Chapter 13 Book 2

Draco caught up with Maya after what seemed like forever, he had to climb up pretty high, it was bloody mental.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked after she ignored that he was even there.

"To find Voldemort and end this bloody battle, he hurt Hermione badly, Bella's fangs were laced with poison." Maya said. Draco grabbed her arm and they stopped walking.

"Where. Is. She?" Draco asked firmly.

"In the hospital wing." Maya said.

"Stop everyone, me and Hermione are the only ones that can stop Voldemort, pretty sure we need Potter. That's aside from the point though, you cant do anything to him, I don't know how and I don't know why but you cant do a thing." Draco said. Maya growled but nodded. She walked off to round the people up and bring them back to the hospital. Draco bolted off as a lynx to the hospital wing. McGonagall was probably there already which meant trouble for the wanderers, she knew now.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid you cant be in here while Madame Pomfrey works." He heard McGonagall's voice as he turned a corner and turned into a human. He shoved pasted Potter, Weasel and the professor before they could stop him and found Hermione's bedside. She was awake but she looked like a zombie.

"Hermione, how are you?" Draco asked. She smiled, as much as she could at least.

"Fine for now Draco. I don't know how but Pomfrey found a way to have me awake while the cut is open. She says I need to be awake when I drink the potion to drain out the poison." Hermione said.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but McGonagall was behind Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have multiple things to speak of. As you probably know, the air is poisoned, so we are going to have to leave." McGonagall said sternly.

"Professor I understand that but I'm not-"

"Draco go." Hermione said. Draco flicked his gaze to Hermione and sighed.

"Be safe." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Always." Hermione whispered. She grabbed his chin and pecked his lips gently before shoving him back softly. He walked out of the room with McGonagall by his side, smiling widely. Potter and Weasel were outside the door pacing. Draco would have joined them if he didn't have to follow McGonagall to her office. She didn't say a thing on the way there, or look at him even, he just stayed as silent as her and walked. She sat behind her desk, sighed and took a deep breath of air before starting. Draco tried not to sneer, he'd almost pushed that side away from him for good, at least at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want you to answer everything honestly. How many of my students are Animagus'?" McGonagall asked. Solomon being hunted wasn't a good option but maybe she wouldn't ask what he could turn into.

"Five." Draco said as simply and as calmly as he could. He didn't bring up Bella, that wasn't a good idea at all.

"Which ones?"

"Myself, Maya, Pansy, Solomon, and Hermione."

"What can you turn into?" He was afraid she would ask that.

"A lynx but everyone calls me a big grumpy, fluffy cat." Draco grumbled.

"Miss Granger?"

"A fox, a orange and white fox, smaller than most but the bark is much, much louder. I don't think she knows how loud it is." Draco said.

"Miss Black?"

"A wolf, like her dad, she's different though, by day she is red but by night she is black and white." Draco said. He didn't mean to be saying so much, it just seemed to leak, something was wrong.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"A falcon, she seems to be a expert at flying already but she cant make any sound. She did once but only once. She can fly for extreme distances without getting tired and she can see within a quarter mile of where she's at."

"Mr. Mara?"

"I cant." Draco said.

"And why not?" McGonagall pushed.

"He'll be hunted." Draco leaked. Why was he telling so much? He was going to tell her what Solomon was by accident.

"Mhmm. Well, you are great at resisting the poison aren't you?" McGonagall asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The poison laced on whatever bit her, was a truth thing, since the wound was open to the air and you were present, you were exposed to the poison and placed under truth oath." McGonagall said. "As was I."

"You have to keep him safe." Draco said. McGonagall nodded. "A Wampus, a magical beast from America. He's also a seer. He foresaw me and Hermione being the new chosen ones." No! Way to much information! He looked at the desk and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Why do we need new chosen ones?" McGonagall pressed the new topic.

"Because Voldemort is back. He's after me and Hermione. He keeps sending my step-siblings after us. That's why I killed my father, he tried to kill Hermione and Voldemort cursed me but Snape fixed it. Snape knows everything I'm telling you." Draco said. He stood up and punched a wall. McGonagall was now on her feet. She couldn't find another question.

"Dear Merlin." Was all she managed to say. "Please, leave me be for a few moments, I need to-" She cut off and looked at the Dumbledore picture.

"Talk to the picture that cant talk? We all know it can talk so it can stop pretending." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy." The picture version of Dumbledore addressed him.

"Sir." Draco said without looking at the picture, it was too painful to. He left the room without saying anything else, he heard McGonagall start to speak with the picture but he couldn't make out the words. He bolted to the hospital wing as fast as his fur furry legs would take him. Potter and Weasel were still at the door pacing when he returned.

"You cant go in." Weasel said as Draco reached for the door handle. _The air isn't poisoned, its just truth serum._ Was what he wanted to say.

"Does it look like I listen to anyone but Hermione?" Draco asked angrily as he opened the door and walked in. He was at her bedside in an instant.

"I'm guessing you found it was truth serum?" Hermione said as she sat up and leaned against the bedframe. She was back to her normal, beautiful skin tone.

"McGonagall now knows everything, including Solomon's secrets, and ours." Draco said. Hermione sighed.

"I was worried about that, I asked her not to interrogate you but she treats me like a teenage daughter so, she had to interrogate my boyfriend." Hermione said. Draco smirked.

"Well, that still makes me feel better." Draco said as he sat down next to her.

"What does?"

"You calling me you boyfriend. And the fact the McGonagall thinks she has to interrogate me." Draco said.

"Well how many girls heats have you broken?"

"Lavender Brown's." Draco said. Hermione slapped the back of his head. "Oh come on, that was kind of funny."

"Seriously Draco, how many?"

"None."

"Wow you fight that truth serum nicely."

"I'm not lying, none. I have never actually 'dated' anyone."

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Wow, you really don't believe me do you?"

"Well..."

"Real nice." Draco mumbled.

"Its hard to believe that iv dated more people than you have. And that's only two, you and, well Weasel." Hermione said. He snapped his gaze to her and burst out laughing.

"You did it! You called him Weasel!" Draco yelled.

"Shh! I spend too much time with you! I did it by accident before and now its turned into a bad habit." Hermione grumbled.

"That was one of the funniest things ever." Draco mumbled as he smiled and shook his head.

"What'd you do with Bella?"

"Took her somewhere where she wont bother us anymore." Draco said without looking at her.

"Draco." Hermione warned.

"My mother can take good care of my step-sister." Draco mumbled.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No." Draco lied. Hermione sighed and shook her head again.

"Your eyebrows furrow when you lie Draco."

"She didn't say anything that could phase me too much." Draco said, there was at least some truth behind that, he almost killed her a few times but, that didn't count as phasing right?

"Did your mother?" Hermione asked. Draco groaned but the truth serum got him again.

"I accidently called you Miss Malfoy so she's really into that now and I phases me quite a bit." Draco blurted. Then he almost slapped himself for it. Hermione was silent, he glanced at her and noticed her skin had changed again, just this time it was pink.

"You had to bring that up again?" Hermione mumbled.

"Was stressed out at that moment, you were bitten, Bella was a pain, and my mother wanted to talk about you."

"Nice things right?"

"Nothing bad that I know of. She is becoming desperate for that lunch n a few hours."

"A few hours!? We stayed up all night?! Its breakfast? I need to get up!" Hermione yelled. She shot out of bed.

"Hermione! Your neck, if your not careful you'll get hurt!" Draco yelled as he shot out of bed and tried to keep up with her.

"I'll be fine as long as I get ready in time! How fancy is the place we're going?" Hermione asked. She reached the Slytherin girls dorm with amazing speed. Draco was hesitant to follow her in but he did.

"I get to choose, so not fancy at all."

"Where are we going?" She asked, turning to look at him for the first time in ten minutes.

"To a pizza place." Draco said as he smirked.


	52. Chapter 14 Book 2

Draco was walking slowly down the halls, he didn't understand how everyone else could move through the halls so fast, he just got lost everywhere. He made another turn and groaned when it was the one he needed. Then, after walking though quiet halls for twenty minutes, he heard a whimper, then a growl and the sound of skin hitting stone. He'd recognize those sounds anywhere. He walked towards the noise and peeked into the empty potions class room. The guys had a first year cornered, she had brown hair, blue eyes and books were scattered across the floor. Her hair kind of reminded him of Hermione's but that wasn't the point right now. First he had to figure out who the guys were from behind. Terrence Higgs, he had been held back a few years but McGonagall assured him that this was certainly his last year, whether he failed or not. The second of the three he identified as Marcus Flint, another student that had been held back. The third he didn't recognize. Marcus and Terrence feared Draco so they were easy to deal with.

"Think your smarter than us Ravenclaw?" The unrecognizable boy asked.

"No." The girl whimpered, she shook her head and sank deeper into her corner. The boy lifted his fist and the girl tried to get down enough to dodge a punch, luckily she didn't have to. Draco grabbed the guy's fist before he could swing it. Marcus and Terrence were gone before he could look at them. The new guy just smirked right at Draco. The girl hid safely behind Draco.

"Why? Are you so much of a git that a first year is smarter than you?" Draco asked. The guy laughed.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked. Draco tried not to look confused, he held the same sneer he had before.

"The question is, do you know who I am?" Draco asked firmly.

"Draco, the 'all-powerful Slytherin'." He said sarcastically. "Oh but wait, your a softy now aren't you?" He asked as he tucked a strand of his shoulder-length dirty blonde hair behind his ear and crossed his arms.

"And why would you ask that?" Draco asked, tightening his grip on the guy's fist. He was not a softy.

"Because of the mud-"

"You really don't want to call her that." Draco growled before shoving the guy up against the wall. He smirked wider and raised his hands up now that they were free.

"I surrender, maybe you aren't as soft as I thought." He teased. "Ivan Avanstead. Maybe you should learn from your little Mudblood girlfriend, she knows all the students at the school. Pay attention softy.' The guy said as he walked towards the door, shoving the girl on hi way out. If Draco could just kill people without going to Azkaban. Draco looked at the girl as she shook. His past self would have just left her standing there crying but, he really had become a softy. He knelt down and held her shoulders at arms length before hugging her. She tried to stop crying but it was hard for her. Draco noticed scratched on her hands and face. He lifted her sleeve to reveal some scars.

"Its ok, he wont ever hurt you again. None of them will." Draco soothed her. "What's your name?"

"J-Jenna... G-g-grace." She said softly as she hiccupped from trying to stop crying suddenly.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Your safe now. Do you want to go back to your dorm? Or do you have family here I could bring you to?" Draco asked.

"My-My sister is a Gryffindor, but she doesn't know I'm being bullied. Just, take me somewhere safe. Please." Jenna said softly. Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it before walking to the door. He peeked out to make sure no one was waiting for them on the outside.

"So your a Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

"Yes." The first years whispered, she sounded afraid, more than afraid, she was scared.

"I wont hurt you." Draco said softly. She glanced at him but kept her eyes on the floor.

"I-I know." She said, her voice still full of fear.

"Are you afraid of being a Ravenclaw?" He asked when he realized she wasn't afraid of him.

"Not afraid, ashamed." She said, she closed her eyes and continued to walk. He stopped her and knelt in front of her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenna, never be ashamed of your house. It represents you. The real you, your smart, and talented, you can find your way through any situation. One of my friends used to be a Ravenclaw." Draco said. She turned pink and smiled brightly.

"Used to be a Ravenclaw?" Jenna asked when they started walking again.

"She switched houses after the war. You know about that right? Your not entirely new to the wizarding world?" Draco asked. She shook her head.

"Pureblood. I know about the war and your place in it." Jenna said softly.

"You really are a Ravenclaw, the wit is certainly there." Draco said. She turned pink again. He forgot how easy it was to make young girls blush. Hermione didn't turn pink often. "You said your sister was Gryffindor? What's her name?"

"Stella Grace. She transferred here from the all girl school." Jenna said.

"She's the first girl in ages to transfer out of that school." Draco mumbled. Jenna nodded.

"She came here for me, to protect me. She's in your year."

"How is she going to protect you if you don't tell her about the bullying?" Draco asked, he didn't mean for it to but it sounded quite fatherly.

"She'll figure it out, with all these scars and scratches." Jenna mumbled as she itched her arm for the fifth time since they'd started walking.

"This is the Ravenclaw dorms." He said as they approached the entrance. Jenna smiled.

"Ivan was right, you are a softy." Jenna said as she hugged her books tighter to her chest at the thought of Ivan. Draco knelt down and leaned forward slightly.

"Don't tell anyone about that. Even if everyone already knows, don't tell anyone. Got it kid?" Draco warned.

"Got it. Thanks Draco. Please don't tell my sister, I know you spend a lot of time with the Gryffindors." Jenna said.

"I wont tell anyone-Is that the time!?" He yelled as he looked at his watch.

"Did you miss something?" Jenna asked.

"Hermione and my mother are going to Avada me." Draco mumbled. "Nice to meet you Jenna, stay safe. I have to go." Draco said as he ran down the hall and turned into lynx.

"Woah." He heard Jenna say when she saw him transform. He smiled to himself for a brief second before focusing on running to the gates where he was supposed to meet Hermione.


	53. Chapter 15 Book 2

Draco almost crashed into the gate with how fast he was running. Hermione was waiting there patiently. She leaned against the wall in normal muggle clothing, it was nice, but not fancy.

"Your late." Hermione said as he turned into a human next to her.

"Sorry, got lost." Draco mumbled.

"I can get Ginny to give you the map." Hermione said. He shook his head.

"My mother is probably waiting, we're supposed to pick her up at the Manor because she doesn't know where we're going." Draco said.

"How are we supposed to get to the Manor, I haven't been able to apparate in a while. I even know why." She said.

"I have a portkey, not too far." Draco said. "We'll be faster as animals though."

"So does this mean that you've accepted that your a animal?" Hermione asked. He nodded, it wasn't what she expected.

"How else am I going to get to class on time?" Draco asked playfully.

"So the rumors are true, Draco Malfoy really has become a softy hasn't he?" Hermione teased. He rolled his eyes and started to walk outside with his hand in hers.

"So what item did you use for a portkey?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"A silver candlestick with a green snake wrapped around it." Draco said mindlessly as he tried to remember the way. "Its a family heirloom, if the next generation moves out of the house, they have to have the portkey to get back." He added.

"Are you going to move out of the Manor after Hogwarts?" She asked. Draco continued to walk, but he was lost in thought as he walked now.

"I don't know, it depends on how the rest of the year turns out." Was the answer he decided on. Hermione nodded next to him.

"Is that the portkey?" Hermione asked as she noticed the sun shining on a silver and green candlestick.

"Yes, my mother will probably be waiting, and overdressed for this occasion, so we'll have to give her a bit, to change into muggle clothing." Draco said. He knew it was a longshot but, he had to try. They grabbed the portkey and the world folded in on them as it had when they apparated.

"Draco, Miss Granger." Narcissa greeted the very second Draco helped Hermione gain her balance.

"Hello Narcissa." Hermione greeted softly.

"Mum." Draco said softly.

"So where are we eating?" Narcissa asked.

"You gave me the option to choose anywhere, so I chose a muggle pizza place." Draco said. Narcissa looked shocked, but not too much.

"I figured you would do something like that, thanks to Miss Granger coming with us. That's why I laid out a muggle outfit." Narcissa said, then she disappeared down a hall. Hermione looked around the room they were in.

"This room is bigger than the entire Slytherin common room, dorms included." Hermione mumbled as she looked up.

"The house is half the size of Hogwarts. If you include the other floors, its as large as Hogwarts." Draco said as he started to look around too, Hermione saw a large house, he saw his best and worst memories.

"Can you show me around?" Hermione asked.

"Only this floor." Draco said. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, as if someone was going to take her. "We have to be careful here."

"I don't see why." Hermione said. "The war is over, your father is gone. This house is actually nice now. Nowhere near as scary." She added as she looked around the room they entered. If she only knew what he did, all the pain that happened in this house. How many prisoners were sitting right below their feet. She knew nothing of this house.

"Your right that it isn't as scary, its still scary though." Draco mumbled. He pulled her into the Malfoy library. "Figured this would be the room you wanted to see, take any of them, none of us read them anymore." He added as she gasped and smiled. She ran to a book shelf and opened her beaded bag.

"Your going to take all the books aren't you?" Draco teased. She glared at him, then her gaze softened and she shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I? You said I could have them." Hermione said, she smiled again. She looked at the covers of the book before putting them in her bag.

"Is this why you brought your bag?" Draco asked, he smirked and started helping her fill the bag.

"No. I wanted to see if Narcissa liked any of the brooches I brought. I was thinking of giving her one." Hermione said softly, she opened one of the books and smiled widely. "Isn't this the book you bought me while we were Obliviated?" Draco grabbed it from her hands when she handed it to him. He flipped through the pages and tried to remember the day at the bookstore.

"I remember that day at the bookstore. Yes. This is the book I got you. You were talking about it with Maya and Pansy, telling them how amazing it was, with the ghosts and the poor little boy, me and Blaise were fighting over who would buy it for you so we didn't have to actually think of a gift. Blaise just ended up getting you nothing because he thought you already had every book in existence, other than this one. I remember staying up all night pondering getting it for you or not. Don't want you to think i actually cared, because while Obliviated, I didn't care. I was going to give it to you at sunset that day but, I just gave it up under the mistletoe, I don't remember why, I should have stuck to the plan." Draco finished, he stared at the book and ran his hand over the cover.

"I don't mind being Obliviated, it gave me a chance to fall in love with you a second time." Hermione said.

"I told you, I loved you since the first day of school, so I already fell in love with you, even while Obliviated, you didn't remove my first day of school so I still remembered how much I loved you." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist. Hermione glanced at the door to see Narcissa waiting there. Draco backed away from Hermione.

"Ready to go?" Narcissa asked, she smiled ear to ear. Draco hadn't seen her smile that wide in years. It was odd.

"Yes." Hermione said. She walked over to the door slowly.

"Draco let you take my books didn't he?" Narcissa asked Hermione.

"Yes, he said you didn't want them anymore." Hermione answered. Draco followed close behind the two.

"I only would like to keep one." Narcissa said softly. "Lucius gave me one on our wedding night. Its the only book that I read still."

"Oh, what's it called? I may have grabbed it." Hermione asked.

"It was actually a muggle book. A Christmas Carol." Narcissa said.

"I didn't grab that one because I Already have a copy, Draco gave it to me about a month ago. " Hermione said. Narcissa glanced at Draco and smiled again.

"I didn't know he bought Muggle books." She said.

"He actually has been going into the muggle world with me and our friends often." Hermione said.

"Has he?" Narcissa asked. Draco just stayed silent behind the two.

"Yes, he went Roller-skating, and we went to a Italian restaurant once, we like to go to Mc. Donald's, oh and we went to a fair." Hermione said. "Oh and he planned the entire Italian restaurant thing himself."

"I didn't know he knew so much about muggles." Narcissa mumbled.

"Well, i never said he was good, at roller-skating. Just that he did it. And the Italian restaurant ended up with me getting the dark mark so that-"

"You have the mark?" Narcissa interrupted.

"Lucius gave it to me." Hermione said.

"Can I see?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded and lifted her sleeve. Draco almost reached out to stop her but decided not to cross his mother. Narcissa looked at the mark closely. "Lucius didn't have the power to give you a full mark, that's why Voldemort cant summon you. If he touched the mark himself it would become full. I found a way to help Draco with his to make it not full. I'm afraid i cant remove it though." Narcissa said. Hermione smiled.

"Its ok. The snakes are really fun to play with. Oh, and me and Draco's do this." Hermione said, she rushed over to Draco and put her arm against his. The snakes intertwined and Hermione moved slightly so Narcissa could see.

"Oh, that's sweet, mine and Lucius'-"

"Lunch? We were going to lunch right?" Draco finally spoke up.

"Yes, i suppose so. Where are we going?" Narcissa asked.

"A pizza place, its close to a mall me and Hermione went to a while back." Draco said. He smiled at the memory of the mall, and so did Hermione.

"Pizza? When did you start liking Italian so much Draco?" Narcissa asked. Draco shrugged.

"I just want pizza. Doesn't matter where it comes from, as long as its pizza." Draco mumbled.

"Well, then, pizza." Hermione said. "Are we going to try and apparate?"

"I can do most of the Apparating work." Narcissa offered. Draco tried not to shiver at the thought of his mother offering something to a muggle born. Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand and Hermione's wrist. They appeared in a pizza place, it was almost empty and they had appeared out of the view of everyone.

"Iv been to this one before, with my parents, I came here on my seventh birthday only because they gave free pizza and ice cream to kids with birthdays." Hermione said as she glanced at the main seating area. She frowned and Draco grabbed her hand, she must have been thinking about her parents again. A shiver went down his spine when Narcissa put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, but he didn't flinch.

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked, another shiver went down his spine.

"My parents are dying." Hermione said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Narcissa said. She pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said after Narcissa let go of her. She walked to the bathrooms so no one would see her cry.

"What is going on!?" Draco asked.

"I should get along with her. I don't see why i cant." Narcissa responded.

"Your treating her like you treat me!" Draco said in a quiet voice, so the muggles wouldn't hear too much.

"Well, you love her, she loves you. Why cant i treat her like a daughter?"

"Because she's not! She's not your daughter, or daughter in law or step daughter." Draco said.

"Fine, I wont treat her nicely. Better?"

"No, of course not." Draco mumbled.

"Then what am i supposed to do Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Lets just have a nice, quiet lunch and get this over with." Draco said. And that's how it went, a nice, quiet lunch, with three pizza's and ice cream for the younger two.


	54. Chapter 16 Book 2

Draco sat and stared out the window, barely listening to what the professor had to say. It didn't matter anyway, it was just Arithmancy. The most boring class in the school. Other than History of Magic maybe. There were a few others that were quite boring but, he just didn't care at the moment. He was just waiting for time to pass, and for the teacher to say...

"That's all for today, make sure you do the Dormwork." The professor said. Draco nodded and shot out of his seat. He had gotten used to being a Lynx, and now the other Wanderers wanted to give the code names. They were going to meet in the forbidden forest after classes were over. He didn't have Arithmancy with any of his friends, just a bunch of semi-stranger-Slytherins. He ran into Pansy on the way to the forest.

"What do you think your codename's gonna be?" Pansy asked as they walked.

"Probably something brilliant like grumpy cat." Draco said Sarcastically. Pansy shoved his shoulder softly.

"Have you been keeping up with Blaise and Theo?" Pansy asked.

"Not really, I do want to though. I haven't spoken to them much at all with how early I leave the dorm and how late I return. Why? Did something happen between you and Blaise yet?" Draco teased.

"I told you already! We're just friends, that go and have dinner together sometimes, and go to Hogsmead together, and sometimes stay up for a hour sitting on the couch in the Slytherin dorm staring at the fire." Pansy trailed off and hugged her books tighter to her chest.

"Good friends then." Draco teased.

"He's not been around much lately though. Another one of his family members is sick." Pansy mumbled sadly. Draco sighed.

"Is it the same thing?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, the family disease. He's afraid he's going to get it." Pansy said.

"He wont. His parents did that thing when he was younger. That weird healer-"

"I know what your talking about, you don't have to tell me again." Pansy said.

"On your way to the woods?" Asked Maya as she appeared from out of nowhere.

"Yup." Pansy said. "Ran into Drakey on the way."

"Drakey? That would make a good codename." Maya teased. Draco growled.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it." Draco mumbled.

"What if Hermione called you Drakey?" Pansy and Maya asked at the same time.

"Oh shut it, the both of you." Draco growled. "Where's Solomon?"

"He wanted to go for a run before we went. Its been a while since he's been able to go, with all of the injuries he had." Maya said.

"And Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"She went with him to make sure he was ok and safe." Maya said.

"And she'll be safe?" Draco asked.

"She brought her wand, and she's good at protecting herself." Maya said. Draco growled again. The black lake shown brighter than usual but, there sky was clear of clouds and the sun was basically bright enough to injure ones eyes. Hermione and Solomon sat by the water.

"Finally, we had so much extra time we even raced." Hermione said. Solomon groaned.

"She won didn't she?" Maya asked Solomon, who groaned again. Maya, Pansy and Hermione laughed.

"She's really fast, that's why you have to distract her with something so you have time to pass by without her noticing, but once she does, she'll pass you within seconds so you have to have a whole set of distractions lined up." Draco told Solomon.

"Hey! Is that how you beat me that one time!?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes it is. It was simple." Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder before sitting in the grass next to him. Draco watched everyone else sit.

"So, codenames?" Maya asked.

"Well, Maya has to be Padfoot." Hermione said at once.

"Ok, one down, four to go." Maya said.

 _ **(A/N): Alright, you guy's turn, I know this is short but, I will post the next chapter today or tomorrow, if and let me repeat that. IF. I get the codenames. Which means, the faster I get the codenames, the faster I post the next chapter.**_

 _ **Copy and paste the thing below with what you want the names to be and send it to me in a review! I'll take every name into consideration and choose the one I think best fits the character. If you cant think of names for all four of them, copy and paste the whole thing, just only fill in one of the names. I also want to know what your favorite character that isn't from the movies/books is! As in Maya, Solomon, Destiny, Jenna, and others Thx for reading and have a nice day, cant wait to see what you guys come up with!**_

 _ **(Here is the copy paste thing)**_

 _ **Draco's Codename=**_

 _ **Hermione's Codename=**_

 _ **Pansy's Codename=**_

 _ **Solomon's Codename=**_

 _ **My favorite Character=**_


	55. Chapter 17 Book 2

Now they had codenames. They just sat by the lake. Silently. Pansy had gone back to find Blaise and make sure he was ok, apparently he hadn't been well lately. Maya and Solomon had gone to Remus, and Nymphadora's new house, it was more like a cabin though. It was on the other side of the forbidden forest because, well, Remus was a bit afraid of the neighbors figuring out that there were ghosts living next to them. Solomon and Maya had been told to come home to a family dinner.

That left two.

Draco sat next to Hermione as the sun slowly crept towards the horizon. Tonight was the full moon, which meant they were going to get Justin. Hermione's brother. Pansy ran up behind them right when the last sliver of the sun disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when he noticed Pansy not only looked scared, upset, and worried, she was also crying. Hermione and Draco stood.

"D-Draco..." Pansy sobbed. Hermione walked over to Pansy and hugged her.

"Is it Blaise?" Draco asked softly. Pansy shook her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"What is it Pansy?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"...T-t... They're...D-dead..." Pansy mumbled. Draco looked towards the castle, Blaise and Theo were standing within hearing range. Both of them were on the verge of tears too. Hermione hugged Pansy tighter. Draco returned his gaze to the girls.

"Who?" Draco asked. It was someone who had been a part of all of the Slytherins lives, otherwise Weasel and Potter would be there.

"Draco." Pansy said. She stood up straight and tried to pull it together. "Code Jenavive." She said as she tried to stop crying. Draco basically fell apart right there.

"What's Code Jenavive?" Hermione asked.

"Does your apparating work? Mine and Hermione's stopped working." Draco asked Pansy.

"No, mines out too. I don't know what's wrong." Pansy said. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards Blaise and Theo.

"You know what to do." Draco told Theo as they all grabbed each-others hands and appeared at St. Mungos.

"We need to see the four new patients." Pansy told the woman sitting at the counter, she was the only one that both knew the situation and was able to speak. Draco could barely stand, his knees where shaking and his head was throbbing uncontrollably. Hermione grabbed his hand and held it tightly. The woman nodded.

"Are you related?" The woman asked. Pansy looked at Hermione.

"Yes Ma'am. I am the daughter of one of the four women, this is the son of one of them, and the daughter-in-law of the same woman. Then the other two are sons of the last two women." Pansy explained. Draco looked at Hermione for a moment, she didn't seem phased at all at being called the Daughter-in-law of Narcissa.

"Mr. Zabini? Mr. Nott? Mrs. Parkinson? And Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy?" The woman asked. Pansy nodded. The woman lead them to the door of a room. "I'm afraid that I cant allow you in just yet, and Mr. Nott, I need to speak with you privately for a moment." The woman added. Theo nodded and followed her down the hall.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Jenavive." Pansy said.

"What's Jenavive?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked at Draco, who was pacing up and down the hall, rubbing his temples every few seconds.

"After the war, we created a thing called Jenavive-"

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Me, Draco, Blaise, and Theo." Pansy explained.

"What is Jenavive?" Hermione asked.

"Jenavive is just a code word. It means our parents were attacked by the remaining death eaters, at least, that's what we think. The clipboard I stole at the desk says that there are wolf bites, and scratches. It was just our four mothers, our fathers are all either in Azkaban or drunk somewhere on the other side of the world. The clipboard doesn't say if anyone died or not." Pansy said sadly.

"Does it say where the attack happened?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy Manor, it says on the bottom of the paper that Theo's mum was awake and they asked what was going on before she blacked out, this is what she said. 'A red wolf, with fangs longer than normal wolves emerged from the basement and interrupted our lunch, spells had no effect on the beast and nothing could pierce its skin.' That's all they got before she blacked out." Pansy said.

"Does that mean Narcissa is in there too?" Hermione asked, now tearing up.

"Yes." Pansy said, she was already crying. The woman returned with Theo by her side, Theo went to where Blaise and Draco were pacing first and told them something. Blaise and Theo walked to where Hermione and Pansy were standing. Both of them had broken down and were crying. Draco yelled and punched the wall, leaving a large hole in the wall, he calmed down for a moment and repaired the wall with his wand.

"Theo's mum is gone, and they're saying that the fangs of the wolf were laced with a poison that kills them slowly and painfully. They say we can visit them now." Blaise said. Draco made his way to the door first, even though he was the furthest away. Hermione had never met any of the women, other than Narcissa of course, but even she was unrecognizable. Other than the fact that she was paler than the other women. Pansy's mum was awake, and Blaise's mum was stirring. Narcissa made no movement, other than a steady rise and fall of her chest, proving she was still breathing.

"Draco, she fought the hardest, saying it was her house." Pansy's mum said. Draco ignored her and faced his mother.

"Mum... M-mum, wake up." Draco mumbled, He cupped his hands on her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers. He felt a hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Its ok, she'll be ok." Hermione whispered to him.

"Blaise." Blaise's mum said as she woke.

"Mum." Blaise rushed to her bedside.

"Dear, take care of the others, ok? You know the troubles of the family, and your friends." She told him softly.

"Mum, I will, but, not yet, because you'll be fine." Blaise insisted.

"Yes, of course." Pansy's mum told Pansy. They had been talking to, but Draco only focused on the bed closer to his mothers. Narcissa moved, slightly, but moved. Draco was right there immediately.

"Draco." Narcissa said, without opening her eyes.

"Mum." Draco said with a shaky voice. There was no point in trying not to cry now.

"The house is yours, just, make sure you change it, not so dark. End the Malfoy tradition, don't be too proud, don't be as greedy, and love whoever you want." Narcissa smiled and opened her eyes, she looked at Hermione. Draco tried to stop her but she lifted her hand and looked at her ring. "My only regret is that I didn't see you marry the girl you loved. But, this is for the day you do." Narcissa said, she took off her ring and put it in Draco's hand. He stared at it for a moment. Then he stood next to Hermione, and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Draco asked.

 _ **End of book 2...**_


	56. Chapter 1 Book 3

Chapter 1, book 3, Hidden.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved, saying you could hear a pin drop was an understatement. Draco didn't even hear anyone breathing, which wasn't a good thing, saying that three of the people in the room were in hospital beds. He regretted it the second he said it. He didn't want to, and he knew she didn't want to. Not until after school. But, his mother didn't have long, and he felt like he had to, for her at least. The first movement made since he said it was when she moved her hands to her mouth to try and prevent crying more. It didn't work. None of them could stop crying. It was torture just to try and lighten the mood. Who could? Who could brighten the day of someone who's mother just died? Hermione. Hermione Granger. Though, Draco didn't know how long she would be Granger. It all depended on this moment. It was nothing what he planned, he wanted it to be beautiful, he wanted to take her to the beach, no wands, no magic, just a walk on the beach, and maybe, something magical. A ride on a Hippogryph. Nothing would have been better. But that wasn't going to happen.

She sat on her knees in front of him and smiled widely, though she was still crying both from joy, and sadness.

"Draco Malfoy, I don't care for rocks that shine. I don't care for huge weddings, I don't care for Fancy cars or houses. I do care for you, through all the perks and flaws, blood doesn't effect me, words don't either, not anymore. We both know I love you, and, id love to marry you." She said, she grabbed his hands and looked at the ring. "This is expensive." She whispered. He lifted her hand and slid the ring on it slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he didn't know what to do now. She was now planning on getting Married. How could he do that? He would connect her to all the people that tried to kill her. His father, his aunt, His step sisters and brother. What has he done?

He stared at the ring on her hand, it was too late, he didn't want her to think he didn't love her, because he did, more than anything. But he didn't want her to be in danger of her own family. What about Voldemort? What would happen if he did something to her? What would happen if Voldemort... Killed her? He wouldn't let that happen. And he had always thrown the word love around, like it was nothing. He was young still, and things didn't matter. Emotions flew and fell. They appeared and faded. What if she ever stopped loving him? What if Weasel was her true one?

He looked at her, she was smiling brightly, and that disappeared. Reality kicked in and suddenly the world ended.

"MUM!" Pansy screamed. The doors burst open and healers ran in. Draco pulled Hermione to the edge of the room, so they wouldn't get in the way. They stood and a loud beep, non-stop meant that all three of them had stopped breathing. Pansy was in Blaise's arms, both of them crying their hearts out. Draco shrank back down on the wall and buried his head in his hands. He could have done something. He could have gotten the poison out of her blood somehow. He should have killed Bella while he had the chance. And nothing was going to stop him next chance he had. All of them. He was going to kill all of them. Family or not.

Noise faded. And everything became a blur. The Healers rushed around the room, trying to do everything they could. It was useless. There was nothing. Narcissa was gone. With Pansy's, Blaise's, and Theo's mum. Hermione's parents were dead, and she was supposed to be on her way to get Justin. Draco stared blankly at his hands, even if he couldn't see them through the blanket of tears that covered his eyes. The sounds of Pansy yelling and Blaise trying to soothe her was barely even heard, all he heard was the air. He couldn't hear anything. All he wanted to hear was her voice, her breathing. Memories started, and that was it. This was the woman that taught him how to walk. To talk. She introduced him to the world. And she was leaving it too soon. She couldn't die. No, not Narcissa Malfoy. Not when she had to live for him. She had to. She couldn't leave him. Not with how much he needed her. He couldn't live without his mother. She taught him how to use his wand, she made sure his robes were in order every day. She sent him letters every day he wasn't home. She tried to save him from Voldemort. And what did he do? He let this happen. Draco did this. He killed his own mother. He brought Bella to the house, he didn't kill Bella. He should have. He desperately anted to. He wanted to kill the woman the same way that the bloody witch killed his mother.

He felt Hermione sit down next to him. She hugged him and held him tightly. He made no move. He just laid his head on her shoulder and wanted to stay there forever. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. His mother, and his best friends mothers were dead. All of them. He opened his eyes for a moment, and a silvery wisp form of his mother stood there.

"Draco, I love you." She whispered. She kissed his forehead and disappeared. Forever.


	57. Chapter 2 Book 3

She had told him not to come, but he refused. He said he would be there, and he was going to be there, no matter what had happened within the last hour. So there he stood, scared to death, how much did Charlie know? Did he know that his brother was no longer with Hermione? Hopefully. Draco didn't know how many more punches he could stand, especially from one of the older Weasley's. The twins, Weasel, and Weaselette were fine, but the oldest two were something else. The prefect? Nothing. He didn't think he'd ever even see that one again. Unless, he somehow ended up at a dinner. He shivered at the thought. Hermione wouldn't make him go to one of those? Right?

Hermione took a deep breath of air and interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm right here with you, I could even-"

"I'm fine Draco. As long as you are." Hermione interrupted him softly, not wanting him to worry as much as he did. Draco tightened his grip on her hand and nodded. They flooed to Diagon Ally. Just as Hermione had suspected, nobody was there, people never went to Diagon ally on full moons. People said their magic was too strong and bar fights usually ended with someone arrested. There was one person, standing next to the twins closed down shop, figured he'd be next to his siblings shop. Actually, it was two people, if you counted the small one. Charlie glared at Draco before hesitantly opening his mouth to speak.

"I must say I'm more than-" He started.

"Are they gone?" Hermione asked, Draco held her hand tighter than ever. Charlie looked at the baby sleeping in his arms, and nodded sadly. Hermione wiped away a tear from her eye, she knew it was going to happen, but she didn't want to cry, not anymore than she already had that day.

"I'm afraid so." Charlie mumbled. "He fell asleep before sunset, he hasn't even stirred. He sleeps more than any other dragon iv taken care of." He tried to brighten the mood slightly. Draco saw her smile for the first time in hours. She peeked in the bundle of blankets as Charlie handed Justin to her.

"He looks like them." Hermione whispered, her voice shaky.

"He looks like you." Draco told her as he peeked in the bundle too. He did. Justin looked just like his sister, just more masculine. Charlie looked at him again, and at the mark on his arm, Draco had started wearing short sleeves more often because Hermione had asked him to not be afraid of the mark. It burned from time to time, just because Voldemort was on the move. Draco hadn't told Hermione but he felt it more than ever when they went to St. Mungos, Voldemort had moved bases. Where did he go? Draco guessed the Manor. It was a good base of operations, but it was his house now. He had to protect it, that would be his side project while Hermione took a day off from him.

"Would you two like to come inside?" Bill asked. "I have a place here temporarily, don't tell my mum. She'd make me stay, and I swear, there are no dragons inside this time." Bill added. Draco caught Hermione looking at him for a moment before she nodded.

"We'd love to. I have things to tell you anyway." Hermione said. Draco watched Charlie open a door to an apartment right next to the twins shop. He left the lights off, not to wake the baby. Too late. Justin squirmed slightly and started to whimper a small cry. Hermione smirked.

"Tea?" Charlie asked. "And there's a warm bottle of milk on the counter, figured he'd wake up when you arrived." He said as he motioned for the bottle on the counter.

"Thank you, I'll help with the tea." Hermione said. Charlie smirked as he realized what she was doing.

"How are you going to make a pot of tea and hold a-" Draco was cut off when Hermione placed that crying boy in his arms.

"Give him the bottle of milk, I think you can handle that my dearest fiancée." Hermione whispered to him, she smirked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going towards the kitchen with Charlie, who was chuckling loudly. Draco looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco growled to himself. That only made Justin cry louder. "Oh no, its ok, Shh." He repeated that while walking around the room slowly bottle-feeding the boy. Merlin. He actually liked this.

"YOUR WHAT?" Charlie yelled from the kitchen. Draco chuckled to himself. and smiled widely when Justin smiled at him. Then a thought appeared to him.

"Your magical like your sister right?" Draco asked the baby, who giggled and reached up to grab Draco's nose. "Maybe not magical with a wand, but you really are great at melting peoples heart aren't you?" Draco asked Justin. He stuck his tongue out at the boy and the baby laughed again.

"DO HARRY AND RON KNOW?" Charlie erupted from the kitchen, he startled Justin and the baby cried again. Draco began to hum the tune of a song his mother would hum to him when he was a infant. Hermione snuck up behind him as Justin finally fell asleep.

"Charlie promises he wont tell anyone about our engagement, as long as we tell them ourselves this Sunday at dinner." Hermione whispered to him.

"Sunday is tomorrow. As in, three hours from now." Draco whispered back.

"I know, but, how long are we going to hide this ring from everyone? Its too big to hide." Hermione said, she wrapped her arms around the his neck from behind and put her left hand out to let them both see the ring.

"No sleep?" Draco asked quietly.

"Were you going to sleep anyway?" Hermione asked, she returned her hand to his neck and shoulders and hugged him tightly from behind.

"No, probably not but you could have slept some." Draco whispered to her, and pulled out of her grasp so he could rock the baby more as it began to stir.

"With all the drama and stress going on? Probably not a second of sleep. Plus, you know the second I walk into Hogwarts with this ring on, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Maya, and everyone else will be on me like I'm the cure to cancer." Hermione whispered as she followed him around the room. Draco smirked.

"I'm going to actually have to call them by their names now wont I?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes, you will. At least sometimes. the occasional Weasel or Saint Potter wouldn't be bad." Hermione said. He held back a laugh at the way she said his nicknames for her friends. She tried to sound like him, but much more adorable. "You want a break?" Hermione asked softly, motioning for the infant. Draco shook his head.

"No, I like him too much." Draco whispered as he smiled down at the sleeping child. Hermione smiled widely.

"Your going to be a great father one day Mr. Malfoy." Hermione told him softly.

"Your going to be an even better Mother one day, soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said. She smiled and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder and staring at the baby.


	58. Chapter 3 Book 3

Hidden

It was a very long morning. Charlie had let Hermione use his shower first while Draco took care of Justin, then they swapped. The Weasley parents didn't know their children planned a huge get-together. With everyone they knew. Hermione didn't even know about it. She had received a letter from Harry's new owl saying he wouldn't be at Hogwarts for spring break, and that Ron had invited him to stay at the burrow for a while. Hermione had let Draco read it.

After Hermione spent a hour choosing a outfit for Justin, Draco had enough of it.

"Why don't you just get the dark red hoodie, the golden-yellow onesie, and the jeans? He'll look like a little Gryffindor, because if he is magical, that's where he'll probably end up." Draco said, bored. Hermione laid the outfit out and stared at it for two minutes before accepting it and gently putting it on the baby.

"Ready to go yet? Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, and a niece of mine are waiting by the fireplace." Charlie asked as he peeked his head in the door.

"Yes. I finally got her to choose." Draco mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked Justin up. She rested him on her hip and followed Draco and Charlie to the fireplace. They stood in and Charlie went first. Then Hermione and Justin. Draco went after everyone else had gone through. Molly was nowhere to be seen.

"I asked Ron to bring mum outside for a while at this time. She has no idea. Dad is still at work, but we had Percy pull a few strings to get him out early." Charlie whispered. Draco smirked as he heard a loud 'hmph' from Percy. He hated messing with things at work, but it was supposed to be a big day for everyone! Hermione gave Justin to Draco and went to say hello to Fleur and her baby, Victoire. Fred. George and Maya appeared in the fireplace behind them. All of them laughing. Solomon appeared a few seconds later, with Nymphadora, Remus, and Teddy in his arms. Ginny walked down the stairs with a wide smile. Draco noticed Hermione tuck her hand in her pocket, the one with the ring.

"Somethings off." Ginny mumbled as she gave Hermione a hug.

"Nothings-" Hermione started. Draco smiled.

"You usually hug me with both hands, what's wro-IS THAT A BABY?" Ginny yelled, she walked over to Fleur and smiled at Victoire. Then she looked up at Draco. "Oh. My. Godric Gryffindor. Hermione?" Ginny asked as she looked at Justin. Draco almost burst out laughing. He knew what she was thinking.

"This is Justin." Draco introduced the infant, who smiled and tried to climb out of his arms to get to Ginny. Ginny gladly took the boy, though, she still looked confused.

"Hermione?" She repeated oddly. "Why does he look just like you?"

"He's my baby-" Hermione started. She was supposed to say brother but Ginny screamed.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny screamed. Draco put his hands up defensively.

"Brother. Ginny. He's my baby brother." Hermione said. She smiled and took Justin from Ginny, he had been started when Ginny yelled. His crying only got worse when Hermione took him. "Traitor." She mumbled to him before handing him to Draco. He seemed to cheer up then. Ron and Harry walked in and reacted the Justin the same way, just, more extreme. To the point where they were absolutely sure something was up. Until Hermione swore on her own life that it wasn't her child. After that they calmed and spent time with those around.

"Mum was collecting a few things from the garden, she should be back any-" Ron started.

"Where did you two run off to? You were supposed to carry the-" Molly trailed off as she entered the room everyone was in with Arthur beside her. They both dropped everything they were holding and went to greet everyone. Everyone gathered around the table and began to eat, everyone had brought a dish, and Molly had made enough for her, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Plus some extra because Molly always had extra when Ron was around. Victoire was a angel the entire time, and so was Justin. Then Percy spoke up.

"Mum, dad. Your going to be grandparents again." Percy mumbled, but everyone heard it crystal clear.

"Audrey?" Molly asked. Already tearing up.

"A girl." Audrey said happily. "And we already know the perfect name." She added.

"Molly." Percy said as he smiled. Everyone lost it at that point, other than Draco. He sat silently and congratulated the couple. Then he chuckled at Hermione as she wiped away a few tears. That apparently earned him a firm slap on the shoulder.

"Umm, 'Mione? What's that?" Ginny asked Hermione, who had made the mistake of leaving her left hand on the table, while Ginny was sitting on her left side.

"Oh, that." Hermione said nervously. She hid it under the table and looked at Draco. She expected him to tell everyone.

"Me?" Draco mumbled to her.

"Yes you! I'm not doing it!" Hermione whispered in a rush. Draco moaned and looked at the Weasley's at the table.

"Me and Hermione are Engaged." Draco told everyone.

"WHAT?" Almost everyone at the table yelled at once. Charlie knew, so he didn't yell. Pansy was at the hospital when it was done. So were Blaise and Theo. Wait. Since when was the Weasley's table this long? Draco had never been there before, but he was sure it wasn't this long. Ron and Harry Must've done it. He shivered to himself as everyone started yelling both good and bad things. He couldn't keep up with who was saying what.

"School isn't even over!"

"What about classes?"

"When's the wedding?"

"When did this happen?"

"Can I help with the dress?" Was all he caught. Everything else was a blur. He grabbed Justin and left the table. It was too loud for the poor kid and he was starting to get upset. He put the kid down in a room that didn't have too much clutter and Justin started scooting around. He sat on the floor and watched for a while. Now he had to plan a wedding, a honeymoon. And worst of all, he had to find someplace to live after Hogwarts. He could turn the Manor into a kid-friendly place. It wasn't too bad. He just didn't want Justin to end up like him. He couldn't. Right? Justin wasn't his blood. They couldn't end up the same. Could they? No. Not Malfoy Manor. He would find somewhere else. A muggle place. Hermione would love that. Something not too expensive, just the way she liked it. Perfect. A kid-friendly, muggle, not pricey, flat. That would work for him. If he studied Muggle appliances for the rest of the school year. Hermione took a deep breath of air as she entered the room.

"Too many questions in there. I cant answer any of them without thinking about it and going over it with you first." She mumbled as she sat next to him and watched Justin. He was trying to get into a crawling position but it wasn't working too well. She helped him, and he just froze. He had the position but he didn't know what to do now. Draco made sure nobody was watching but Hermione and started crawling around on the floor where Justin could see. The infant stared at him, still in position and started laughing.

"Even he laughs at me." Draco mumbled. He stuck out his tongue and that only made Justin smile wider and laugh harder. Hermione joined in on the laughing. "Hey! Only he can laugh!" Draco said playfully.

"I'm allowed to laugh if I want too!" Hermione argued, like him, in a playful way. He smiled.

"You really wanna laugh?" Draco asked with his brows raised and a large smile plastered on his face. Hermione nodded swiftly and smiled. Draco crawled over to where she was and hovered over her. "You sure?" He asked again. She smiled wider and nodded again. He started tickling her side and she squirmed rapidly and squealed.

"Draco!" Hermione laughed. He didn't stop until she actually shoved him off of her. Draco landed on his back next to where Justin was watching and laughing adorably. Draco picked him up and laid him in between him and Hermione.

"Where are you ticklish at?" Draco asked. Justin didn't flinch with under-arms, stomach, or neck, but he erupted with laughter when Draco got to his toes. "Got cha." Draco mumbled, he laid on his side and rested his head on his elbow, watching Hermione doing the same. Justin sat up and got Hermione's nose. She smiled, then caught him as he toppled over.

"Mind if we peek in for a second?" Ginny asked. Hermione sat up and crossed her legs, then she laid Justin in her lap. Draco laid on his back, resting his hands under his head and he closed his eyes, this was going to be girly stuff he didn't really want to hear.

"Not at all." Hermione sat. Ginny entered with Harry Behind her.

"Everyone else is in the dinning room freaking out. Me and Harry talked about it. We both agree that's its too soon, we were going to wait until after school ourselves, but, we're happy for you. So, we want to help, with everything." Ginny said.

"The baby, the wedding, we can even help with paying things, I don't know if Drac can still afford everything with the money that the Ministry took." Harry said.

"Don't call me Drac." Draco growled. Hermione and Ginny giggled while Harry rolled his eyes. Draco sat up and put his arms on his bent knees. "I can afford a bunch of things, three or four muggle homes, but I'm about to put, ore than a large dent in my Galleons. Iv got to get a funeral." Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder and Justin squirmed for her lap to his.

"I thought your dad was already-"

"My mother Potter. She died yesterday evening from an attack at Malfoy Manor. That's why me and her are engaged, she wanted to see me happy before she died, she gave me her ring and I did it right then and there." Draco interrupted Harry. Draco put his head on Hermione's and held Justin's hands to keep him from falling.

"Draco." Ginny whispered sadly.

"Its fine. The Manor is mine now, but I don't think that's where we'll go after Hogwarts, to dangerous and scary for Justin. I have to speak about it with my fiancée." Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"Well, like I said, we can help with anything. I'm sure everyone else will be the same. One thing, Hermione, can I see that ring for a second?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, without taking her head off Draco's shoulder she slowly and hesitantly removed the ring from her finger and handed it to Ginny. Harry glanced at it to.

"Good luck beating that Potter." Draco said as he smirked.

"Oh I will Malfoy." Harry said, he smirked too. Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder to replace her head with her chin so she could whisper to him.

"You two are getting along finally." Hermione whispering. Draco grunted silently. Hermione smiled and grabbed Justin. "I'm going to get him something to eat, think Molly or Fleur have anything?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Fleur brings stuff everywhere for Victoire. I'm sure she would share." Ginny said.

"Ok, give the ring back to Draco when your done looking at it. Or you could bring it to me, I'll be outside, trying to avoid the thousand question game." Hermione said. Ginny nodded. Harry grabbed the ring from Ginny for a moment. Then he gave it to Ginny, so she could take it back to Hermione. Harry sat on the floor, a few feet away from Draco.

"Watch out for Ron on your way out. He seems to think that you forced her into it. I don't know if he remembers that nobody pushes Hermione around." Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Sometimes that Weasel cant see a thing. If he could get it through his thick skull that Hermione is the one that said yes, she's the one that kissed me in the first place anyway, he may finally accept me. I get that everything is going by really fast. But that's life." Draco said. He looked at how Harry was fidgeting with his ring finger. "You already bought the rings didn't you Potter?" Draco asked. Harry looked at the two doors in the room, and made sure nobody was there, and nodded.

"My parents rings, I found them, in Snape's office. I didn't think he would get my dads, but he did." Harry mumbled.

"I don't have a ring on yet, because we went straight from St. Mungos, to Diagon Ally to get Justin. My dad's ring is in my trunk at Hogwarts. I don't think I want to use it though. My mother meant everything to me. My father did to, but I don't want his ring." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Everyone! We're going outside!" Someone yelled, the voice echoed through the house. And then they were up and headed outside.


	59. Chapter 4 Book 3

Hidden

Draco sat at the burrow again, Justin in his lap. The kid was attempting to crawl around and mumble random little things. He leaned against a tree as he watched the brown haired boy play with a blade of grass he had taken a interest in.

It had been three months since the other day at the burrow, he seemed to be there constantly now, every chance he got. He grew close to the place and the people there. He loved it. Justin did too, Molly and Ginny were like second mother's. Sure, Maya and Pansy were cool in his eyes but Ginny and Molly were so gentle and calm all the time.

Summer was right around the corner, revealing that school was going to be over. McGonagall had allowed Justin, Draco and Hermione took shifts, one would be with him while the other was in class, and then they'd swap. It was double days every day and studying was a pain but it was worth it for the little kid that he'd grown more close to then he'd care to admit.

He sat up suddenly and looked at Justin urgently as he was absolutely sure he heard him say a real word.

"What was that?" Draco asked seriously. Justin giggled and placed a small and soft hand on his nose. Draco crinkled up his face and made the boy laugh. He was still sure that he'd said a real word, but he wasn't going to be one of those crazy fathers that bugged their kids about saying their first words.

"Daddy." It was slurred, and it was kind of fuzzy, but that time he was sure he heard it. Draco grinned and picked the kid up. He threw him in the air and made him laugh.

"Can you say Daddy? Oh I bet mommy would love to hear about that." Draco said, accidentally going into a silly voice that he didn't even know he had. He cursed himself inwardly but was far too overjoyed to not speak in a silly voice. "Hermione!" Draco yelled, Justin's hand in his mouth.

"What!?" Hermione yelled from the house, he could see her hold a hand up to her eyes to block the rising sun from her eyes.

"Justin said something!" Draco responded. Hermione ran to him in a sprint, almost colliding with him but she managed to screech to a halt just in time.

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked Justin, in the same silly voice he had used only moments before. She rubbed her nose against Justin's and looked at Draco. "What'd he say?" Hermione asked as she took Justin from his arms. She had to give him right back to Draco as Justin started to whine.

"Daddy actually." Draco said, walking calmly towards the house. Hermione smiled beside him and took his free hand interlacing their fingers. Justin pointed at the house. "Is that the house? You like the Burrow don't you?" Draco asked the child, even though he couldn't respond.

"Guys we gotta go." Maya said. Draco and Hermione now being in hearing range of the house.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Justin squirmed his way to Maya.

"We got a visit from McGonagall, the whole school knows that Solomon's a Wampus, and word's spreading faster than light." Maya said urgently. Draco nodded and walked passed her into the house. Solomon had his face buried in his hands in the living room.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Better then ever." Solomon said sarcastically. Draco sighed and sat across from Solomon.

"Do you want to stay at Hogwarts or should we go somewhere? Because iv got a place." Draco offered. Solomon nodded.

"Maya's already made up her mind, so Hogwarts isn't exactly our home anymore, we've got to move." Solomon said. He stood up and left. Draco remained in the room for a while and thought.

"We leave in a few weeks, don't tell anyone yet, especially the twins." Maya said as she walked passed. She frowned deeply. Draco nodded and sighed once more after she left. He didn't want to leave here, he truly loved it. She'd have to tell George. He probably wouldn't mind though, with the store opening up again at the end of the school year. Its not like he'd never see her again.

With a sigh Draco stood and made his way to his current bedroom he was sharing with the twins. He packed, he had to go back to Hogwarts and get the rest of his things.


End file.
